


Here at the End of all Things

by Cosmogonika



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Author bakes delicious Smutmuffins, Devoted Reylo, Equals in the Force, Everything has to hurt, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond Enhanced, It wasn't intentionally a fix it but now it is, Possible tros spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, String of Fate, Supposed enemies but not quite, TIE smut on the horizon, Teacher/Student Dynamics, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, They can read each others minds, Training, Tros fic, Tros fix-it, angst with HEA, but it gets better, redemption arc, the trailer made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika
Summary: - The Rise of Skywalker/TROS/ Ep. IX fic - THE FIC IS COMPLETE!!Scavenger. I’m coming.Kylo’s black-gloved hands fastened on the TIE Sienar-Jaemus made Starfighter, when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.I’m ready.His lips curved into the ghost of a grin.Be prepared. I won’t spare you.The answer was immediate.Me neither.





	1. Telling the Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. The trailer made me do it. 
> 
> I'm rating M for the moment, because of maybe future chapters. Not the first one though. 
> 
> This little work is dedicated to one of our finest Reylo artists out there, the amazing [Kittrose](https://kittrose.tumblr.com/). I want to thank her for being a constant source of inspiration and blowing my mind with each piece she creates.
> 
> I want to thank the wonderful [Nancylovesreylo](https://nancylovesreylo.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this chapter so fast! You are an angel.

Central art "String of Fate" by our dear [Kittrose](https://kittrose.tumblr.com/)

 

 

_Scavenger. I’m coming._

Kylo's black-gloved hands fastened on the TIE _Sienar-Jaemus_ made Starfighter, when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

 

_I’m ready._

His lips curved into the ghost of a grin.

 

_Be prepared. I won’t spare you._

The answer was immediate.

 

_Me neither._

The grin deepened. His heartbeat rose as he came into view of the yellowy desert valley. Only brown-reddish rocks speckled the desolated land. He hated sand. It got everywhere.

 

His senses focused on what he could only perceive with his eyes as a tiny shadow in the distance.

 

Rey.

 

So many months. Months that turned into more than a year. So many months she hid from him, denied him access. So many months he felt their bond grow, like a young tree spreading its branches and sprouting leaves, but she’d refused to acknowledge the strange connection as it only grew inside of them, linking them irremediably together. He’d searched for her in the four corners of the galaxy; hired militia, bounty hunters. Terrorized everyone with his rage and tantrums. 

 

In vain.

 

She kept denying him.

 

Until that day. Not long ago. They’d both felt it… a power and presence strong enough for both of them to panic. A darkness stronger than he’d ever felt in his entire life. A darkness that terrorized him, the Master of the Knights of Ren.

 

His Knights had appeared again. Back from the _Beyond_. Bringing the news with them.

 

The Beyond…he knew there were uncharted areas to explore. He remembered Luke talking about the unknown regions. He remembered their quest for Jedi Lore, years ago…and Luke’s compass, the dark object so powerful in the dark side it made his head spin.

 

But never, ever, had he imagined.

 

_This._

 

His throat worked and the small hairs on the back on his head bristled. Instead of remembering what he was to face, he focused again on her steadying presence. The presence of the woman who’d nestled herself deep within his heart, reigning there like a Queen with no intentions of stepping down.

 

Oh, he'd _wanted_ to hate her. But despite all his efforts, he found it was impossible. Her force signature was like a blanket of warmth. A beacon in his endless night. And now the bond was opened, and despite all their bickering in the last few days, he also felt her eagerness for their re-encounter.

 

He sensed it when she ignited the lightsaber. His grandfather’s lightsaber. Not only was she a _desert rat_ , she was also a _thief._

 

His teeth bared and his nose wrinkled. But there was no hatred there.

 

_I’m coming._

 

…

 

…

_Breathe Rey, breathe_.

 

She’d _felt_ him enter the atmosphere of the Desert planet before his familiar deep voice echoed inside her head. How could she ever ignore his unique signature in the Force?

 

It had been so many months. So many months she hid from him in the shadows of the Galaxy.

 

So many months she’d shielded herself from his knocking on the door of their bond. A bond which had grown so strong they could now _speak to each other_ , lightyears away. It was like having someone inside one’s head. At first, it had unsettled her. But now, his presence was, oddly, bringing her comfort. It felt like having a companion. Someone who understood her better than anybody else.

 

She’d known, and for that very reason, she’d fled from him and refused to open the door. If she were ever to grant him access…she would never come back.

 

That day had arrived. It was the Will of the Force. She'd opened the gates and his presence had flooded her like a tsunami. His rage. His passion. His despair. But also, something lingering there, simmering behind all his tormented thoughts. A deep, profound yearning. Yearning for _her._

 

But she hadn’t only let him in again because of his constant insisting and banging on the immaterial doors of her mind.

 

She was _frightened_.

 

The Dark Side was rising, stronger than ever. But it wasn’t Kylo Ren.

 

It was _something else_. 

 

He’d reached out for her, desperate, as if he were having a panic attack.

 

She was only human. She had a heart. And her heart secretly beat for him, despite all he had done. In spite of everything, his pleading face as she closed the Falcon’s door on Crait was like a ghost, haunting her day and night. She longed for him. For his company. It was her most guarded secret. She’d never told anyone and never had she shed so many tears, at night, alone in her bunk.

 

Now he was _physically_ in her presence, there were no words to express the sensation of his raw strength enveloping her again. It unsettled her more than she would _ever_ care to admit. 

 

Her eyes narrowed to the TIE fighter coming right at her.

 

She knew what she had to do. She’d trained so much. She’d almost finished reading the Jedi texts she’d stolen from Ahch-to. A thousand generations now lived in her through their teachings. She’d grown stronger in the Force. Her training was almost complete. Her treacherous mind flew back to their fight on Starkiller base, in the middle of snowflakes and bone-wearying cold.

 

_You need a teacher._

 

So many months after, here they were again. But this time, in a desert, under the scorching sun. Who was the teacher now, huh?

 

She could do this. She’d seen in his mind what his plan was. He was going to come at her, the TIE so low over the ground it would make the sand blow all around. It was so like him. Faithful to his Skywalker blood. Always making such dramatic entrances, as if he couldn’t help himself.

 

She focused herself and attempted to steady her frantic heartbeat. She didn’t know if it hammered in this fashion in her chest because of what was to come…or because of _him_.

 

The TIE was approaching.

 

She felt his hand push the fighter’s speed gear.

 

This was no joke.

 

She ignited her repaired lightsaber; its blueish-white light illuminated her hand and white tunic. The sound of it steady and calm, like its owner.

 

_Breathe._

 

Her face turned determined before his deep bass tore her thoughts.

 

_I’m coming._

 

_I’m ready_ , she snapped back.

 

Swiftly, she veered on her feet and bent her knees, readying for the run of her life. Her eyes peered over her shoulder.

 

He was coming, indeed. Fast.

 

Her feet ran. They dug into the sand, making it hard to go forward. The effort was _killing_ her.

 

She could practically feel his heartbeat fusing with hers. It hit her then. He was _worried_. 

 

She ran, and ran, and was about to jump but strength was failing her. Suddenly, her legs tried to push but lacked strength, for the soil was so soft it prevented her from taking the right impulse.

 

Her heart sank. She _couldn’t_ do it.

 

It was too late.

 

_Ben!_ she screamed in silence.

 

He’d already felt it.

 

At the last moment, the TIE whisked upward while she collapsed onto the ground, missing her by inches. Her hair flew all around and the roaring sound of the engine covered her thundering heart and dusted her with sand.

 

She was completely out of breath and shut her eyes tight. Every muscle was hurting. Her body seized in protest.

 

It had been so close.

 

So close.

 

_Again_ , he whispered into her ears, as if he was right behind her.

 

_You bet_. 

 

He chuckled. The bastard _chuckled._

_You still need a teacher_.

 

_You scruffy looking nerfherder. I’ll show you who’s the teacher._

 

She could feel his smirk. Mirroring him, she smirked too. They were playing a game. A dangerous game. Her bloodstream felt like it was living again. It was like spring after a long winter.

 

She got to her feet, chest heaving hard. Her eyes darted to the TIE, which had made a loop. White puffy clouds sprinkled the blue skies and were moving fast on the horizon.

 

She steadied herself, taking deep intakes of air. It was so pure it almost stung her lungs.

 

_Breathe. Breathe_.

_This is your fight._

She closed her eyes briefly, feeling the ebb and flow of the Force, surrounding her, binding everything together. The Force was with her. She felt its calm but strong, powerful presence in her veins, between the TIE and her body, in the rock, in every little grain of sand.

 

In _her_. In _him_.

 

When she opened them again, the starfighter was coming back toward her. Through their bond, she could feel his trepidation and also...his concern?

 

_Are you ready?_ he asked, his voice keeping a neutral tone in her head.

 

_Yes. Don’t change your course this time_.

 

She felt him swallow and ignited the saber once more. She cautiously turned around, steadying herself before taking a glance over her shoulder.

 

She could do this.

 

Kylo was close. She darted, determination a fuel in her veins. Her teeth bared with the effort, her legs ran, ran, as fast as they could carry her.

 

He was right behind her now. Coming at _full_ speed.

 

_Now!_ he screamed inside her mind.

 

With prodigious effort, she _jumped_. A jump higher than any other before. Her legs spun with the momentum, propelling her in the air, flipping her body backward with her lightsaber fastened in her hand. She could see everything in slow-mo…but before she knew, the TIE flew under her, right on time for her to land on its top.

 

She crouched down immediately, grabbing a metallic structure to hang on as the TIE continued its course throughout the desert.

 

_Good job_ , resonated a steady voice which, only seconds ago, had been filled with concern. 

 

_I told you I could do it,_ she smiled, pride filling her chest. _Should I crack open your door with my lightsaber and fight you or do you intend to kidnap me again?_

Her mind flooded with images of how he’d carried her to his shuttle on Takodana. Of how he’d picked her up, light as a feather and cared for her until she woke up on Starkiller. How strange it must have been for the troopers to see their terrifying leader bring a woman into the shuttle. She almost laughed under his memories.

 

_I don’t want to fight_ , he answered. It was almost weak. 

 

Before she knew, Kylo made a couple of loops and dove down to land. The TIE fighter lowered above the ground, causing dust to fly all around and Rey had to cover her head with her hood, protecting her from the abrasive sand.

 

When it stopped prickling her eyes, she stood to her full height and jumped off the _starfighter,_ making a double loop before landing safely on the soft soil, hood still covering her.

 

She heard the mechanical noise of the TIE’s door slowly open. Her heartbeat picked up dramatically.

 

Would he have changed? Would he be different now? She grabbed her tunic’s linens in her hand, which fisted around it nervously. How many times had she thought about this moment? She’d lost count. She could only hear her racing heart in her ears. Her lips pressed together and she bit her lower one in anticipation.

 

The door cracked open wide, and, unmistakably, a black-clad figure stepped out with a heavy, distinguishable gait.

 

Dark and hazel locked immediately.

 

She realized, in that very instant, how unprepared she’d been to see him again in person. She had been utterly wrong to think she could _ever_ be.

 

He took a few steps toward her, his black cape, as well as his locks, billowing softly in the wind, his black figure contrasting against the setting sun. Scruffy-looking was _not_ the right adjective, despite the grey rims under his eyes and his long messy hair. There was no other adjective than _royal_.

 

But there was a softness in his features. A vulnerability. A plea for forgiveness. The depth of his eyes neared infinity; they spoke a million silent words as he caressed her with his gaze.

 

Slowly, she brought her hands to the hem of her hood, and lowered it, feeling the hot wind in her face.

 

She took in how his eyes widened. Would she _ever_ get tired of the way he was looking at her now?

 

There was a long beat of silence.

 

Neither dared to speak. They contemplated each other, taking the other's presence in, trying to acclimatize to the strange familiarity between them.

 

“You changed your hair,” he finally managed to speak, his deep rumble reverberating on her skin, making all her nerves prickle. She felt her cheeks powder pink. Just a little bit. He’d _noticed,_ after all.

 

Deep down, she knew. It was crystal clear, as the sun rising on the horizon in the morning and setting at night.

 

There was no turning back this time.

 

…

 

“Old cape?” she quipped, almost as if seeking to alleviate the tension between them, her perfect pink lips morphing into an amused half-smile, while her cat-like eyes scanned his entire figure.

 

Those lips. Those greenish, amber eyes. The fire in those eyes. He realized at that moment how much he'd missed it. How much he'd missed _her_.

 

He quickly took a glance at her appearance, from top to bottom. She looked beautiful. A white, pure flower. A diamond made of the roughest charcoal.

 

His Other. His equal in the Force.

 

“No. That’s a new cape. And I see you’re taking on your teacher,” he said, pointing a gloved finger at her own hood and gauging her reaction.

 

She scoffed with no ire. “You still insist on being my teacher. I know where _that_ stubbornness comes from,” she mused, the provocative tone not lost on him.

 

It almost made him sad. His heart sunk a bit inside his guts. “Rey,” he whispered and he saw how her features closed and adopted a seriousness that wasn’t there before. “You know what I’ve come for.”

 

She stayed silent, lips pressing together. Her eyes bore into him, carving a hole right through him.

 

“I know.”

 

“Rey...he’s back.”

 

He saw how her slim throat worked. “Who? Do you know? I thought it was maybe one of your own kind.” The defensive tone was grating on his ears like a disagreeable sound.

 

“No. It’s the _Emperor_ , Rey.” 

 

Rey’s brows knitted in an incredulous frown. Her jaw went slack. “The Emperor? But - he was -”

 

“Dead, yes,” he finished for her. “But he’s back. I don’t know _how_ , but he is,” he said as he took in her flabbergasted look.

 

Kylo’s Adam’s apple bobbed unwillingly. “Rey…I,” he looked down to the ground, hesitating. “I-I know…you hid, I know you hate me.”

 

"I don't hate you," the words rushed out of her mouth almost unwillingly and she had to catch herself.

 

Upon hearing her, his eyes darted up to meet her soft ones. Indeed, there was no hatred there.

 

He felt his jaw quiver. Maybe, somewhere, there was a logical explanation for her shutting him out for so much time? He shifted his weight to his right leg and his fists balled. He needed to do this. He needed to ask, once more. His fate, and maybe the fate of the entire Galaxy depended on this. “I need your help. I cannot do this alone.” His voice was firm, despite his apprehension. He wasn’t begging.

 

Her reaction wasn’t surprise - it was an inner questioning of what to do. He could see she was pondering it. He knew she’d been pondering this for many days now.

 

He raised his right gloved hand to his mouth and bit the tip of the leather fabric to slide it off, revealing his pale hand.

 

She could see the awe on her face - as well as her fears, her doubts, her insecurities kick in - as he offered his gloveless hand to her. He could see in her mind the images of the Throne Room, of them, in the same position, months ago, surrounded by sparks of fire and red, dead guards.

 

But the circumstances had changed now.

 

It wasn’t only about _him_. It was about the Galaxy. And it was also about _them_. He had to ask….just once more.

 

“This will be the last time I ask, Rey,” he warned. He had his pride after all. “Will you join me to take him down?”

 

A million emotion washed on her features, as they settled, finally...on a calm determination. She bridged the small gap between them. Her tanned fingers moved gently toward his stretched out hand and he had to force himself to push aside the memory of her rejection in the Throne room. Unmistakably, this time her hand came to lay inside his, while he closed his broad fingers around her slender ones. 

 

The contact made both of them gasp and still. It nearly made him come undone.

Images of the past and future assaulted the pair. Of them together, fighting. Of them together, in unknown worlds, their merging energy invincible.

 

Light and Darkness, clashing together in a roaring, beautiful silence.

 

Their bond spread out its wings, enveloping their bodies and souls with an invisible vine, soft, warm and glowing. A thread binding them together, forged by the Force. Forged by _destiny._ Although neither could see it, they felt it like a motherly embrace. It felt like _home_.

 

He raised his eyes to hers: they had watered and blurred ever so slightly. Her hand was shivering in his own. He felt his jaw quiver and his eyes twitched uncontrollably under the weight of his churning emotions. His eyes were glassy.

 

“To-together?” he forced himself to ask.

 

Rey repressed her tears. All but one. It dripped down her cheek at the same time one was born at the corner of his eye.

 

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one-shot in my mind...until it wasn't? I could very well add a chapter or two (or more, ugh, I'll go down with this ship!). 
> 
> For my regular readers, you know how much I care about Kylo and Rey's Force Bond. I have loads of ideas for a episode IX fic. I'll see how and where this goes. 
> 
> Tell me what you think? ❤️ My reward is your kudos and comments. ❤️
> 
> You can always check my other massive canonverse fic Songs of Innocence, Songs of Wisdom...and I have a Dystopian Cyberpunk fic on-going called Dystopia (17 chapters already in)! 
> 
> Please come and scream and howl with me on The Rise of Skywalker on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)


	2. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, of course, this little one-shot transformed into a multi-chaptered fic, and the rating went from Teen to Explicit! 
> 
> Warning: this fic MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, since I am drawing on some rumors and possible leaks, but a lot of it is mine. I do think it's good to warn you though that there could be some spoilers for TROS in this. 
> 
> I want to thank my faithful friend [Greyforceuser ](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for sticking with me with the canonverse fic and beta'ying this chapter!

 

 

In hindsight, negotiations could have gone…worse. Rey contemplated the millions of stars dotting the pitch black void of the galaxy behind the round window of Kylo’s elegant TIE silencer. Occupying the gunner position, she heard Kylo’s deep bass behind her talking to someone and giving some orders through the commlink. Her mind drifted to Poe and Finn’s reactions when she’d shown up earlier to their hiding spot…with none other than the mighty and dreaded _Kylo Ren_.

 

Their sworn enemy. Or at least, what she’d attempted to think of as an enemy for all these months.

 

…

 

“You remember, the dark presence I told you I felt several weeks ago?” she inquired to her companions, who nodded with quizzical expressions on their faces. “It's the _Emperor_.”

 

She took in how Poe and Finn’s features turned white as ghosts.

 

“You mean... _Palpatine_? That’s _impossible_ …it can't be. It’s a trap! Don’t believe him, Rey!” exclaimed Finn, pointing a threatening finger at Kylo, towering behind Rey.

 

“She’s telling you the truth. We both know,” responded Kylo calmly, although he cast Finn a dark look. Through the bond, Rey sensed…wait, was that _jealousy_? She blinked at Kylo, who only threw her a quick glance before Poe intervened.

 

“Finn is right. I’m not forgetting who you are. Nor what you did, _Solo_.”

 

Rey felt Kylo’s anger rise dramatically through their open bond. “Did you just call me _Solo_?” he hissed through gritted teeth while his gloved fists balled up at his sides.

 

 _Oh no_ , this was definitely _not_ how the negotiations were supposed to go.

 

Poe took a challenging step toward his adversary. Despite their power - and _height_ \- differences, he stood firm, rooted before Kylo with no fear and lifted his chin while casting a defiant glare.

 

Before somebody got killed, Rey _dashed_ between the two men, drawing her arms out as a shield and cutting their stare-down short. She pierced her eyes into Poe’s dark ones. “He’s _not_ lying. I felt it too. If you don’t believe him, believe _me._ I told you about this already _._ This is not about the First Order or the Resistance. If we let Palpatine go unchecked, he will crush _all of us_.”

 

Poe’s mouth twisted in disgust. He took a step back but she could tell her words had rung true deep within her friend. He scoffed bitterly and turned to Finn as if seeking his opinion. Despite a deep frown on his companion’s features, he gave a brief nod in approval.

 

Turning back to face them, Poe’s handsome face registered a renewed seriousness, before he directed his full attention to the man in black. “Very well. What is your plan then, _Solo_?”

 

Somebody _help her._

 

…

 

This was how Rey had found herself in Kylo’s TIE, leaving the Millennium Falcon to her friends. The day had definitely _not_ gone the way she’d thought.

 

But oddly enough, rather than aggressive or moody, Kylo was almost…docile. She could sense he was attempting to keep his storming temper to himself, as well as his concern for the situation as a whole. The depth of his apprehensions, which she’d gotten a glimpse of through the bond, frightened her more than she’d care to admit.

 

They were all in a life or death situation.

 

Finally, he ended his conversation with an unknown interlocutor and an uncomfortable silence grew within the double-seated cockpit.

 

She didn’t know why, but the fact she was sharing such as small space with _this_ man had her nerves striped like a wrecked ship’s torn apart wires. Even her hands were damp over the control panels. Why was she so _anxious_? Was it the fact that they’d been apart for so long? Or was it because their relationship was unclear? They were neither enemies nor allies, but something subtler, more... _ambiguous_. Yes, that was it. There was no word for what they were. She settled on ‘complicated allies’ as an appropriate definition, since they weren’t ‘complicated enemies’ anymore, right? After a few moments where she felt him activate some power buttons and configure the ship, it soon slipped into lightspeed mode and Rey finally dared to break the ice.

 

“I-I didn’t know TIE-fighters could jump to lightspeed,” she ventured cautiously.

 

She scolded herself inwardly as soon as the words left her lips. It was the most ridiculous thing to say. Granted, it was the only thing she could think of in this moment of tension as her brain had evidently decided to take a break and wasn't functioning correctly. 

 

She heard him fumble in his seat and rise. Her heartbeat increased exponentially in her chest before she saw his tall figure slip to her side of the ship before he gave her his back and configured more control panels. He was so tall and his presence so immense he made the ship look like a _toy_.

 

“How do you think I went to get you on that deserted planet on the other side of the galaxy?” he mused. “This is an experimental model. It was custom made, it’s not a regular TIE. It can go to lightspeed, and has many other interesting features,” he said without turning to face her, his gloved fingers moving over a screen of complex Aurebesh code.

 

 _Of course,_ he would have a ship custom made. That was the aristocratic side in him. How could she ever think he’d ride a normal junk ship? She almost snorted at the thought.

 

He seemed to notice, for he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and she had to bite her lower lip not to giggle.

 

“What’s so funny, desert rat?”

 

“Nothing,” she replied, looking out of the side viewport.

 

That’s when he turned around to face her fully. His eyes, which could range from amber to black, were now dark as his serious stare carved into her very soul, and quite despite herself, she found herself swallowing. _Kriff_ , the word “intense” was an understatement to characterize this man. 

 

“Do you know where we are heading to?” he asked, his tone well-guarded.

 

“No idea,” she answered honestly. Truth be told, she had _no clue_ what his plan was. He’d cut negotiations short when Poe provoked him again, turning on his heels and walking away. He’d waited for her outside the cave while she planned last minute strategies with her friends and promised they would see each other soon. 

 

“We’re going to Batuu.” 

 

“Batuu? I thought you hated smugglers,” she quipped, knowing that Batuu was famous for being a center for illegal trade.

 

He arched an eyebrow at her remark. His right hand came to grab the backrest of her seat while he bent down, fully facing her now and dangerously close to her.

 

“Do you know what I’ve been up to lately?” he asked cryptically. The fact that his breath was now grazing her skin and his lips were slightly parted made her lightheaded. However, for the sake of keeping things _decent_ , she tried to ignore those details. Instead, she chose to challenge him - just a bit.

 

“How would I know? You certainly haven't shared your agenda with me.”

 

 _There_ it was. She’d almost missed it for all these months. The ghost of a smirk curved on his plush lips as he looked down at her, as if bemused. Through the Force, she could tell he enjoyed her sharpness and boldness. Nobody ever dared to answer him as _she_ did, and she took pride in it. She wasn’t afraid of his _royal highness_ ’s galactically-known bad-temper. 

 

“I went to see an Oracle,” he said, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction.

 

Her brow drew wrinkles on her forehead. “An _oracle_? As in…telling the _future_?” she asked with an incredulous expression. Seeing his slight nod, she leaned back against the seat and rubbed her chin between her fingers. “Color me intrigued,” she said, chin lifting to encourage him to continue.

 

Kylo now came to sit on the edge of the gunner pilot seat, forcing Rey to push herself backward on the other side, against the metallic firing command controls. He was so _huge_ and his thigh so _thick_ over the seat that it immediately gave her other types of ideas - but she quickly composed herself, for he could sense everything unfolding in her mind. The _last_ thing she wanted was him reading her like an open book about how _attractive_ he was, there, towering over her.  

 

He accommodated himself and cleared his throat. “To make a long story short, my Knights came back from the Beyond, bringing with them the news that a Dark Side acolyte has been hosting the Emperor’s spirit for some time. At first, I didn’t want to believe it. It sounded like a poorly written old Force lore story. But his sole presence in the Force…” his voice trailed off and he forced himself to swallow.

 

Rey considered him. “I know what you mean. I’m afraid too. This…this is something new. I felt something similar in Snoke, but this — this is more powerful, more ominous.”

 

She registered how Kylo acknowledged. “So you understand. I went to see this Oracle because I needed guidance. I feel…powerless against this. My knights told me he wanted me as his apprentice. But I’m _done_ with that. I will _never_ obey anyone again,” he stressed while a deep line formed between his brow. “So I went to see _Arachnee_ , the Oracle.”

 

“Is it truly a spider?” asked Rey as curiosity now got the best of her. She’d heard about the Spider Oracle in the old Jedi books she’d read during their months apart, but never quite believed it to be true.

 

“It is. It lives in a swamp inhabited only by old, plant-covered heads of statues peeking out of the water.”

 

Rey blinked incredulously. She somehow could not reconcile the tall, dangerous man sitting next to her, cast in black from head to toe, asking a monster _spider_ creature for _advice_. But she didn’t press the contradiction. Instead, she went for the easy route. “What did it say?”

 

Kylo’s eyes searched for hers with a renewed intensity, causing her to bit her lips without really wishing for it. “A lot of…interesting things,” he paused, working his jaw. “She said I had to seek a holocron, and that this specific one can only be opened by two opposite Force users,” he explained while he scanned her reaction.

 

Despite her wanting to jump on the opportunity to ask if _this_ was why he’d fetched her on the other side of the galaxy, she bit her tongue and didn’t respond. She sensed there was more to it and simply gestured to continue with a flick of her brow.

 

“She also told me this holocron could unveil the knowledge to bring back the _Phantom_.”

 

Rey frowned deeply. “The _Phantom_?”

 

Kylo shifted his torso to better face her, taking the pose of a teacher explaining something to a student - something he visibly enjoyed doing with her. “Didn’t you read that in your _Jedi_ books?” he mused, before putting a serious face again when he saw the scowl on her features. “The Phantom is a resurrected physical body. It’s a very rare ability to bring one’s material body back from death.”

 

Upon hearing her, Rey’s mouth went slack. “The ability to cheat death?”

 

“Well, — this is not _cheating_. It’s actually a knowledge to resurrect the flesh from the claws of death. I - don’t even know if it’s ever been done before. I thought it was a legend, a myth. I-I didn’t believe it when Arachnee told me it was real. But she said only One chosen Force user will be able to do that.”

 

“Is that…is that the knowledge the Emperor acquired to come back?”

 

Kylo pressed his lips together tightly, pondering his words for a few moments. “No. You need powerful light to do that. As well as to access this particular holocron apparently. The Emperor knows only darkness. My theory is that he mastered a power trick, playing with the midichlorians to save and transfer his evil spirit, but he couldn’t bring back his physical body. Only a bearer of light can do that.”

 

The small hairs on Rey’s arms prickled. Was Kylo referring to her?  It made her hands damp with fear. “But, how would the holocron enable only one to access this knowledge? We have to open it together?”

 

Kylo moved his chin to acknowledge. “Arachnee said the holocron can open only by the common work of two opposite force users, thus the complexity. She told me…she told me we had to acquire the holoron and its teachings if we were to stand a chance against Palpatine.” he paused, before saying, in a solemn voice, “‘Only the One Master of Death and Resurrection will know how to kill the Immortal’, she said. It was her prophecy.”

 

Rey couldn’t speak. It sounded like a tale like the old myths she’d heard back on Jakku. It sounded  easy in theory, but in _practice_?  She looked straight at Kylo - but he avoided her gaze all of a sudden, and Rey could sense this wasn’t the entire end of the story. “Did...she say anything else?”

 

His throat emitted a low grunt while he still looked away. Was it her, or had his cheeks colored a light shade of _pink_? The unusual color contrasted with his pale face and black clothes, making it more evident as the silent seconds beat between them.

 

“She said we had to bond physically in order to understand how to open the holocron,” he blurted out.

 

The galaxy suddenly came to a stop, while her brain slowly — _too_ slowly — tried to process the information he just disclosed. H-had she heard this right? Bond, _physically_? She gaped and blinked owlishly at Kylo, who didn’t dare to face her after such a reveal. “Y-you mean…like…?” Granted, it was a _stupid_ question, but she _needed_ to confirm.

 

“You know exactly what I mean,” he almost snapped and stared down stubbornly at his lap, where his gloved hand had fisted over his trousers and was threatening to tear the whole garment apart.

 

The air was suddenly sucked out of the cockpit.

 

She could feel an unprecedented flush paint her face a deep crimson color, and his increasing embarrassment matched hers. And was it her or was it very _hot_ all of a sudden _?_

 

Unexpectedly, he was the one to break the uncomfortable tension. “She said our mental bond was not enough for the connection between light and darkness to unfold,” his cheeks had now turned as red as the Praetorian Guards and he kept staring at the floor. “But...I know I’m not good looking. I know a woman like you would never - ”

 

“You’re not bad looking,” she declared before she could help herself, before she could stop that piece of information from slipping out.

 

Rey immediately regretted her boldness, for she’d never seen the way he looked at her in that moment. There was a mixture of vulnerability, fragileness — and _hopefulness_ there, causing her eyes to dart anywhere but at him. She rubbed her hands over her tunic with a renewed blush all over her face, and she sensed he couldn’t believe what she’d just said. Through the Force, she felt a renewed interest and _ardor_ from his side, so she raced to explain.

 

“I-I mean, it doesn’t mean I…that we...” her voice trailed off since he’d already detected the lie and she elected to clamp her mouth shut before she embarrassed herself any further.

 

 _You know I’ve always wanted this_ , he confessed, a timid voice resonating inside her head as if he were too shy to say it out loud. All his inner walls lowered in that precise moment, giving her access to everything he was thinking, all the images he had in his mind, of his darkest and most secret desires.

 

_Oh, kriff._

 

She felt her cheeks _burn_. He really _did_ want this. And she was struck as she realized that his desires echoed her own.

 

Silence filled the cockpit for instants that stretched to eternity, where she felt his stare burning a hole right through her head. He was desperately attempting to break through the cracks of her mind once more to know if his feelings were reciprocated, and she didn’t know _why,_ but she mercifully let him have a taste of her true feelings in return for his daring confession.

 

His breath hitched. 

 

“Rey…” she heard him breathe out, his deep voice almost shaking. “Y-you want this too,” he whispered in realization. The words morphed on his lips as if he couldn’t believe what he’d drawn out from her mind. It was almost sweet, how she felt he’d harbored no hope about them, as if it were _obvious_ that she wouldn’t want him. That, like everyone else, she’d reject him - _for a second time._  

 

Even if it scared her, the sound of his low, skeptical voice made her gaze slowly rise to lock with his dark one. She could see how a small ember smoldered there, a substance blazing with the promise of something he hadn’t expected only seconds ago.

 

Neither of them dared to speak as they just stared at each other, lost in the middle of nowhere in the vastness of the galaxy. She felt his thoughts brush the walls of her own to find more answers there, but she prevented him to enter further - she wasn’t ready to face half of what was there herself. Eventually, she wasn’t able to hold the weight of his heated gaze on her features and his quick glances on her body, and she forced herself to look away.

 

However, he was not deterred. She saw him remove both leather gloves, peeling off the layers of his soul before her. Soon he leaned down further over the gunner seat and daringly brought two fingers under her chin, almost afraid she was going to bite him.

 

But she didn’t.

 

She let him cup her jaw and lift her face towards him once more. She glanced at him shyly from under her eyelashes.

 

The only sound she could hear was their increasing breaths and her heart pounding so dramatically hard in her chest it thundered in her ears.

 

Kylo contemplated her with an unreadable expression, a new expression she’d never seen painted on his handsome features. It was tender and warm, with a glint of…what was it, attraction? No, it was stronger than that. Was it…was it desire? Lust? For her? It sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

 

Words were unnecessary, for his Force signature wrapped softly around hers, warm like an embrace. Her lips parted with the acknowledgement of his desire.

 

His dark eyes were so close to hers she took notice they weren’t black anymore. They had this warm amber, golden touch to them, the same he had when his anger or torment receded, when he wasn’t drowning in the realm of darkness. 

 

Now, however, they were turning into two _burning_ magnets by the second, drawing him closer to her- wait, or was that _her_ face nearing him?

 

For one second, she peeked at his plush pink mouth - the hint which unhinged his last restraint, for he gently opened his lips to catch hers. Their mouths closed on each other as well as their eyes, and the simple, bare contact was nearly enough to make Rey come undone. His Force signature, which had previously gently wrapped around her, now flooded into her as if the dams of his hunger had broken free. His hand carded into her hair and he pulled her closer, inviting himself into her mouth. If the touch of his lips had sent a shiver down her spine, the feeling of his wet tongue rolling around hers was enough to make heat coil down her gut and elicit a soft moan out of her. _Kriff_ , there was no way to hide or deny what she wanted. He tilted his head to the side and deepened his passionate kiss before a low, deep vibration of raw pleasure came from the back of his throat, causing Rey to shudder.

 

While they finally gave in to months of pent-up need, their Force energies intertwined in a vibrating dance all around them; it was so raw, so powerful that the air crackled in the TIE’s cockpit.

 

Unexpectedly, he released her lips with a sloppy sound, causing her eyelashes to flash open.

 

He caught his breath and the hotness of it brushed her face, while his molten, hooded eyes dove into hers.

 

“D-do you want this?”

 

It was almost a plea.

 

His vulnerable question triggered something deep inside her chest. At that moment, he was fully opened to her. He was _Ben_ , the man she’d once had glimpses of. The man she secretly harbored feelings for. Through the Force, she felt he didn’t want to use a prophecy to oblige her to anything; he wanted her only if _she_ truly wanted the same thing, and she could sense how the idea of forcing himself upon her disgusted him. Her answer was solemn and serious, leaving no trace of doubt.

 

“I _do_.”

 

It sounded like a promise. A promise that this time, instead of trying to bend the other’s knee, they would look at the same future rising on the horizon _together_.

 

He breathed out in relief, grabbed her jaw with both hands and pulled her to another hungry kiss.

 

Truth was, never had she been so willing to fulfill a prophecy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My regular readers will know I'm not called the "Cliffhanger ho'" for nothing, so don't worry if I leave you guy on the edge of a cliff 😂
> 
> With that in mind, don't worry because that TIE smut is "coming" at full speed....! 
> 
> I have so many ideas for this little story, please tell me what you think? Your comments mean the world to me ❤️
> 
> Please come join my hype train for Tros on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)


	3. Intertwined Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> I am completely floored by the reception of this little Tros fic! Thank you all so much for the amazing comments and kudos, they only help me find the right way to continue this little (big) adventure. And now I have a full plot! 
> 
> I want to thanks my friend and amazing beta [Greyforceuser ](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for being the damn best smut beta in the Galaxy. 
> 
> Warning is up for dangerous lemon E-rating!! 
> 
> Enjoy "Kylo's ride" for me - they should invent a Galaxy's Edge Tour with that name...I'm sure it would be a success... Ok, I'm out.

 

 

A small flickering ember, nestled deep inside his chest, ignited and morphed into a flame upon hearing those words.

 

_You’re not bad-looking._

 

Upon meeting Rey, Kylo wondered, maybe for the first time in his life, if a woman could truly take interest in him. Rey had crowned herself in his heart as his one and only Queen so quickly it almost frightened him. He’d always been afraid of looking at his bare scarred body in a mirror, and now, the fear of seeing what lay beneath the layers of black clothes he’d shrouded himself in for so long increased tenfold. He was afraid to acknowledge the awful and terrifying truth there, displayed it all its nakedness. Could she _ever_ want him? He'd trained his body for years, pushing himself so hard that he'd been on the edge of death many times. His body became an efficient and dreaded war machine. Fighting and violence were all he knew, his sole reason to live.

 

But now, there was _another_.

 

When the Force connected them while he was in the middle of changing in his chambers after training, it wasn't lost on him how Rey had been knocked speechless upon seeing his bare chest. He remembered the flustered way she’d asked him to put a cowl on - as if _that_ would have even covered anything. He’d taken the challenge of showing himself and was rewarded by her interested gaze onto his glistening, disfigured skin. However, what troubled him most was not his body - it was his _face._

 

His asymmetrical, unconventional looking features.

 

Ever since he’d reached the age where one stubbornly stares at one’s reflection in the mirror, he could have described himself with very few positive adjectives. His nose and lips were prominent, his ears ridiculously big for his face. Fortunately for him, he’d been gifted with a mane of thick, black hair, useful to hide those ears he all but abhorred.

 

How could Rey ever be attracted to that ugly looking face of his? It tormented him far more than he would ever care to admit.

 

But now, this venomous doubt vanished away like magic. The seeds of his self-loathing had dried out and withered as if burnt away by the sun.

 

She _meant_ her words.

 

He could feel it, streaming through the ebb and flow of her key Force signature now. He felt it through her tongue, searching for his inside his mouth as if he were the name _home_. Not only did she find him decent looking, she _also desired_ him. His guts stirred with an unknown feeling; it was warm and soft, a powerful, untamed _light_. The bruises of his wounded ego were mended as she carded her hands into his hair and her fingertips scratched his scalp, pressing her greedy lips to his as if there were no tomorrow _._

 

Months of repressed longing broke free inside them both; the physical union was a suffocating _need_ , a thirst craving to be quenched. Their exploratory touches felt like a miraculous drop of rain in the middle of a severe drought.

 

He pushed her backward until she reclined against the gunner’s seat. She brought him with her by wrapping her arms around his thick neck and shoulders, their lips sloppily exploring the others’ as if discovering a new exquisite dish. He accommodated his chest over hers and his massive frame between her legs.

 

Their mouths soon unglued, and using his arms, he propelled himself upward slightly, enough for their smoldering eyes to lock. He admired her flushed features while they both caught their breaths, before his hungry lips aimed straight for her neck. He kissed her there, in the spot right beneath her ear - causing her head to roll back and a slight hum of contentment to slip from her lips.

 

_Ben…_

 

He felt his name moaned in her thoughts, her hot breath in his ear, as well as her shiver of anticipation. Her feminine scent filled his nostrils; she smelled like a mixture of fresh linens dried in the sun, almost like a ripe fruit in summer. It had the immediate effect of rushing his blood down south and he was already confined so tight in his pants it almost hurt. However, it didn’t prevent him from pressing kisses softly on her neck, before the pull to _taste_ was too strong: he gave a _lick_ \- and _oh Force_ , the way she tasted was even better than her smell. He wanted to _devour_ her.

 

 _I want you,_ he whispered wordlessly through the channels of their connection.

 

Her breath hitched when his bare right hand came snaking up to cup her breasts through her linens, and he grunted at the uselessness of the thin garment separating them. Finding her mouth again, he tried to distract her by pulling her linens from her belt - but she pushed him back with a hand on his chest, forcing their lips apart.

 

He was about to utter a protest when she shushed him, drawing fingers over his lips to call for silence. Wordlessly, her slim fingers slithered to unlock his belt and she threw it to the ground where it landed with a loud clunk. Next, she aimed for the collar of his tunic with such a mischievous glint in her blazing eyes that his cock twitched in his pants. Before his incredulous gaze, she found the small zipper hidden there and pulled it down, revealing his bare chest to her. He saw her work her lower lips between her teeth and the ghost of a smirk curled on his own. 

 

She helped him out of his garment - leaving only his black armguards on - before he tugged on her belt to pull it lose. It joined his on the floor, and, between her linens, he pulled her creamy white her tunic up over her head and discarded it with the rest of their belongings. He took a split second to realize she wore no breast band and to admire her naked, tanned skin and pert breasts, before his eyes flickered to the elegant leathered band on her right arm.

 

He was about to take it off too, like the rest of everything, but she unexpectedly grabbed his hand in mid-air. “Don’t,” she warned, before their eyes met and he registered - wait, was that _anguish_ warring on her face?

 

“Why?” he asked, genuinely surprised.

 

“It’s just-” her voice trailed off while she looked away and covered her breasts with her arm as if ashamed, while Kylo felt a mixture of raw and painful emotions coming from her Force flow. 

 

He brushed the armband with his index and middle finger. “What are you hiding under there?” he questioned softly, not wanting to break their special moment.

 

“A scar,” she replied.

 

He quirked a doubtful eyebrow. “A scar?”

 

She worked her throat and her jaw twitched: she was visibly uncomfortable. “From the throne room. From our fight,” she simplified, without further elaboration, letting the words speak for themselves.

 

Kylo blinked and frowned, suddenly struck by the truth. “You _hid_ it.”

 

Rey avoided his scrutiny and contented herself with a silent nod.

 

“Look at me,” he offered, and she unhurriedly obliged. The solid truth hit him now in her greenish eyes - the color they had when she was calm - and what laid dormant behind them. It was as clear as crystal water:  she’d sealed it away to _forget_ him, to protect herself and the memories the mark brought her. He suddenly pictured her, alone, wrapping the armband in a desperate attempt to let the past die. Something stirred in his chest upon imagining her disappointment with him after Crait, after what he’d done. The sinking tendrils of guilt and remorse dug into his soul and a sudden urge to make things better took the best of him. “Let me see it.”

 

She pressed her lips in a thin line; she looked _mortified_ but he had to insist. “ _Please_ …”

 

Kylo watched her eyes travel from his to her band. He wasn’t going to force her, but against all odds, she granted him permission with a nod. Taking the hint, he slowly unwrapped the supple leather band, which revealed a sharply cut double red scar.

 

He studied its strange shape; it could have been hands holding out to each other. _Their_ hands. In that fateful moment where they were about to join, but never did. When everything had turned upside down in his world.

 

Without paying attention to the stunned expression drawing on her face, he bent over the scar and laid a kiss on it, feeling how it made her quiver.

 

 _Please, don’t hate me,_ he pleaded silently in her mind.

 

Her answer was immediate.

 

_I don’t hate you._

 

Closing his eyelashes, his lips feathered over her scar a second time before he covered her skin with wet kisses, first up her arm, onto the slope of her shoulder, then on her neck, reveling in the taste of her skin. He could sense the sharp feeling of himself kissing her through their connection. Removing her arm from her breasts, he took in how her features blushed slightly as he took a good look at her. He smacked his lips and bent his spine to give a tentative lick on her silky breast; she breathed out a _loud_ moan between her teeth before he took a mouthful of her, eliciting another repressed whimper.

 

His greedy hand roamed over one breast while his taste buds savored the other’s rosy nipple and he rolled his tongue there eagerly, lapping and sucking before directing his attention to the other.

 

_You taste so good._

 

He was rewarded with a soft chuckle and more whimpers as he explored her body, but the feeling of her nipples pebbling under his tongue was soon _very poor_ in comparison with the strong scent of her arousal hitting his nose. It triggered one of his wildest fantasies, ones that he’d touched himself too so many times during these past months.

 

 _Kriff_ , now he wanted to give life to that fantasy.

 

Straightening, his hands grabbed the hem of her white trousers and he slid them off her smooth legs, leaving her only in some ivory undergarment. He mercifully let her cover herself shyly with her white linens, but he immediately settled back over her to pursue his attentions to her breasts. In that very moment, he thought he’d never get tired of how they felt under his calloused fingers, all supple and soft.

 

But when his tongue finally dared to trail down her stomach and midriff, he felt a tremor from her Force signature that poured right into his bloodstream. He grabbed her muscular but slender thighs, kissing the inside of them before he dared to touch her between her legs, over the fabric of her undergarment.

 

It was _damp_. 

 

His eyes narrowed to hers; she was staring at him with her lips parted, and he slipped his fingers under the fabric, feeling the concealed wetness there. Her breath hitched and she vibrated and pulsed under his circling touch while her cheeks colored a deep shade of crimson. Her folds felt as soft as Cyrene silk, and the fact she was already so drenched, for him, turned his cock into _steel_.

 

He smirked as if he’d found the galaxy’s most prized treasure. And it was finally, _finally_ his.

 

Crouching before her - thank the Force the TIE’s seats where built high-up, structured on a metallic platform - he moved the undergarment’s fabric to the side, but her body seized in protest.

 

“Ben, I -” she stopped him bashfully. 

 

She was on the verge of pulling herself up, but his grip on her thighs maintained her firmly in place. His eyes rose from between her legs to lay on her embarrassed features.

 

“I want to,” he insisted. 

 

Rey bit her lower lip and her eyebrows creased, unsure of herself. “It-it’s just - I never…”

 

“Because you think I have?” he asked before he could help himself. The question made him feel vulnerable, as if disclosing one of his biggest, most shameful secrets. He’d never had a woman. He didn’t regret it, not in this instant when he was about to make love to the most beautiful and meaningful person he’d ever met, to his _Other_. Still, shame carved a hole in his heart; he wanted to feel like a man to her, to give her pleasure. Only, he was as clueless as she was in these matters and he was afraid his pride would suffer the consequences. 

 

However, her reaction was not the one he’d expected.

 

“You haven’t?” she asked, eyes rounding incredulously. She wasn’t questioning his manhood: she was in utter _disbelief_ , and, laying beneath the surface of her words was a deep, profound sense of _relief_ , as if she’d been dreading he was more experienced than she was.

 

The realization struck him: she wanted him as he was, unschooled and unsullied.

 

He shook his head and pressed his lips into her inner thigh to hide the heat creeping on his cheeks.

 

 _Do it, please_ , she uttered through their bond as if too self-conscious to speak the words out loud. 

 

His jaw went slack as his brain took a second too long to register what she’d just said. He caressed her thighs and his eyes dug right into hers to be sure he’d heard right. But finding no trace of deception and without lowering his gaze, he settled himself between her legs, and laid a kiss right over the soft fabric of her intimate clothes, stained with her arousal. For the second time, he pulled the useless garment aside, revealing her pink folds and triggering his urge for a _taste_.

 

His tongue came to satisfy his growing need and it plunged right into her labia -  _Force_ , she tasted _so good_ \- but what undid him most was her _cry_ of pleasure _._ She rolled her head backward against the gunner seat, breath hitching as he gave another long lap in the middle of her wetness. The way she arched her body and whimpered with every lick he gave was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced. He could feel her through the Force - biting her lips, strangling cries of ecstasy - all for what _he_ was doing to her.

 

After years of wars and violence, after knowing only blood and darkness, the irony was that he’d never felt like such a _man_ , until right here and right now, between this woman’s legs. He couldn’t even fathom how he would feel once inside her. The craving to do so was becoming _unbearable_ as he continued to suckle and move his tongue eagerly all around her drenched, velvety pussy. His manhood was screaming for freedom, demanding to take her on that seat and make her _his_.

 

…

…

 

Rey was worrying her lower lip so hard it was starting to hurt. What _else_ could she do when this man had shut his eyes and was concentrating on rolling his tongue around her most intimate parts while his low, deep hums of pleasure vibrated against her soaked folds in the most sinful and lascivious way? She didn’t know if it was his own rapture at what he was doing or hers that was more intense. Their combined bliss seemed to have merged into one.

 

But when his lips finally found, closed around and suckled her clit, she _whined_ out loud. Granted, it was strangled, but a whine all the same. Stars, how could this feel so damn good? Was it because of their connection? Was it because he felt, from the inside, exactly what she wanted and needed?

 

 _Yes, right there Ben!…_ she cried out in the silence of her mind.

 

It caused him to open his eyelashes, and he peered straight at her; his black pupils were fully blown, and there was a new light in them, the same one she’d distinguished when she’d found him shirtless in the intimacy of his chambers: he was _hungry_. And _not_ for food.

 

She’d never felt so _wanted_ , so desperately _needed_.

 

And the worst part was he knew she liked it, he could feel it in his bones, and he didn't stop teasing her. His prominent nose bumped and buried in her folds while his tongue slid around her wetness without mercy. _Kriff_ , she was _so_ wet, _so_ ready for him already it made her almost ashamed.

 

After a few more moments of savoring her as if it had been his last meal, he gave a long, slow lick, tracing her labia from below toward her clit before smacking his lips, swallowing her arousal and straightening before her parted legs.

 

Rey was left stunned in silence while his hands worked open his pants’ zipper and his cock came springing out in all its shining glory.

 

In that very instant, Rey felt she was sweating.

 

Oh _kriff_.

  
He was massive.

 

Who was she even trying to fool? It was as big as the rest of that mountain of a man. The sight was enough to make her hips twitch in a mixture of anticipation but also _dread_ \- would it actually _fit_? Would it _hurt_?

 

 _Don’t be afraid._  

 

Her eyes darted from his crotch to his eyes as she felt his familiar voice inside her head - had she been sharing so much? - his gaze was soft, and was it her, or was there worriedness behind it too? He didn’t want to hurt her. She could feel right it there, in his Force signature, as she saw him lower his body over hers to capture her lips and nestle his figure into her small frame.

 

When his mouth pressed to hers and his manhood brushed her center - she shivered from head to toe and forgot instantly about any possible pain - she wanted this, she wanted him, _now_. She’d repressed this need too many months to hold it back one second longer. His huge body covered her like a warm blanket and she returned his kiss with her tongue, feeling herself on his lips.

 

When their tongues parted, she urged him with a flicker of her eyelashes and he took the hint.

 

Helping himself with his hand, he guided his manhood to her entrance, before slowly sliding himself inside with soft hip thrusts and barely repressed hums.

 

She couldn’t prevent her body from arching under him, mouth dropping open at the raw feeling of his flesh entering her. “Kriff, you’re _big_ ,” she breathed out in a strangled voice as she took in how his own lips had parted, but not from pain - it was from _pleasure_.

 

However, he froze as he heard her

 

 _Don’t stop, just - gently_ , _Ben, gently._  

 

_Kriff, you’re -_

He didn’t finish and bit his lower lip in ecstasy as he pushed home until he filled her completely; Rey gasped out loud at his manly intrusion. It wasn’t exactly painful but more of a mixture of pain and pleasure she had no words to describe. Mercifully, he didn’t move, and she knew he awaited her instructions before attempting to thrust.

 

Her hand quickly darted to her pubis and she used the Force to ease her swollen and wounded flesh inside, while he accommodated himself over her with two arms bracing both sides of her tiny frame, looking at her from behind black wisps which had dipped over his face.

 

He observed her silently while she applied her healing force power - thank the Force she’d read of those in the Jedi texts - however, the second she took her hand away, he pulled out slightly before delving inside her as if it had been utter _torture_ to wait.

 

To Rey’s surprise, his thrust felt good, _very_ good and she _knew_ it was painted all over her face as a small grin now decorated his sinful lips.

 

 _Again_ , she encouraged, and oh _kriff_ , he _did,_ this time with a low grunt accompanying his plunging back inside her wetness and her fingers darted to wrap around his biceps as he used his weight to pin her against the seat and claim all of her. He could feel his blazing possessiveness oozing from his skin, his soul and his every cell - it was a dark, dangerous place. It almost frightened her, Rey could only raise her walls up in defense for his raw energy. 

 

That’s when it happened.

 

All of a sudden, the TIE fighter disappeared around them; the commands, the gunner seat, the stars witnessing their union.

 

Everything vanished.

 

For several seconds, Rey thought she saw worlds sprinkled in the four corners of the galaxy flash before her. Jakku. Takodana. Ahch-to. There was also a strange hut on a desert planet she didn’t know. Then, a volcanic planet, with red, fuming lava.

 

She knew Ben was also witnessing the same, for he froze and his eyes rounded in utter astonishment.

 

It all ended shortly. When Rey blinked again, she was back in the TIE once more. She immediately noticed a halo of red-orangey light surrounded her forming a definite line, almost as a _border_ , from Ben’s Force energy. Now, she could actually see his energy: it was _colored_. It was of a midnight dark blue, and it was _cold,_ while she felt her own as hot and light like the sun on Jakku.

 

“Wh-what happened?” she asked, while Ben glanced all around the TIE, indicating that he’d felt everything she’d witnessed too.

 

His concerned gaze came to lay on her features again, and focused as he looked at her and her surrounding aura in a strange way. “What is it?” she asked.

 

“I-I think this is what Arachnee was talking about,” he paused, choosing his words. “Our bond - c-can you see the energy field?”

 

“Yes. Yours is dark blue.”

 

“Yours is reddish. With threads of yellow light.”

 

They were witnessing the same phenomenon. Only, from different points of view.

 

She noticed only now his breath was heavier and he studied her in the strangest fashion before his face neared hers and he sought her lips again.

 

She whimpered. His lips felt cold, cold as _ice_. She tried to break the kiss, but he didn’t let her and thrust into her again with a renewed ardor, while his tongue sought hers.

 

 _Let me in. Let me inside you_.

 

Her first reaction was to protest but he kept her firmly in place with an iron grip, lips sealed against hers, rolling his tongue on the roof of her mouth, while his cock resumed pleasuring her pussy.

 

_Let me in, Rey…_

She tried to make sense of his words, but before her brains could understand what he meant, he moved his body over hers. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back, holding her against his chest with his manhood embedded deep inside her core, their bodies fusing as if they had never been apart. And she clamped her eyes shut, forgetting how to speak or to even _think_. 

 

Slowly, she became aware that his body’s coldness was turning warm again, as if... as if _he_ was letting her in. Her light. Her heat. She could feel how his coldness was becoming warmer by the second. She opened her eyes and witnessed how their energy colors were stirring in circles, like a dance of crimson and navy shades in the air, the blue guiding the red as they twirled and rolled around together in harmony.

 

His body rocked between her legs, her hips matching with all of his pushes. His low growls of intense rapture were music in her ears. His chin nestled in the crook of her neck, but he never stopped entering and pulling out of her for a moment.

 

_Rey…Rey…_

 

He called again in her mind - too concentrated making love to her to utter a word - but this time, she listened…she listened and let his voice lull her inside her head.

 

She lowered the barriers she had erected around her; she gave in boundlessly to the euphoria he was giving her and the walls of her mind and her insides lowered and eased.

 

His dark energy washed over her like a tsunami; she felt his fears, his possessiveness, and his jealousy sink into her bloodstream, plunging the scepter of darkness deep inside her. Just when she felt she would drown in the black beneath the surface, the wave receded revealing his greatest truth: his need to be _loved._

All she could feel in that moment was his blazing needs, to fuse them together in the flesh and in the Force.

 

In blood and bones.

 

In soul and spirit.

 

She could see him naked before her, in body and mind, and he seemed to sense that she did, for his head darted up from her neck and he glanced at her.

 

Now, she understood everything.

 

Letting her instincts take possession of her, she shifted her pelvis to grant him what he wanted, while he propped himself upward; he found support on the metallic structure and angled his hips so that his weight enabled him to reach deeper inside her. Her voice was about to break with the next loud moan he coaxed out of her with a hard slam, burying himself inside her core and rolling his hips, balls pressing at her entrance so that she could feel all of his length. She couldn’t help but spread her legs further, all hint of embarrassment and bashfulness trashed into a black hole.  

 

 _Yes, open your legs for me_.

 

Hearing his obscene desires strangely made her insides tingle. An unfamiliar sensation, like the tide rising on a beach, was accumulating inside her.

 

His cock was burning, but it felt so good, so damn good. She gripped the edge of the gunner’s seat as he resumed his hammering, the sloppy sounds of their wild union echoing around the TIE as he pushed her further against the headrest while she groaned in rapture, taking all of him inside her: his cock, his soul, his darkness. 

 

Their joined bodies emanated a heat that could incinerate; both their faces were red, foreheads and chests dotted with sweat. And was it her or was the oxygen failing massively in this cockpit?

 

In this position, his pubis brushed against her clit in the most delightful way. It was so intense she was about to cry out. She couldn’t believe he knew how to please her so easily but realized it wasn’t hard: when he was physically inside her, he was inside her mind as well, and could read everything like the scriptures of an open book. His manhood plunged relentlessly in her soaked core, the lewd, filthy sounds filling their ears.

 

_Kriff, you’re so wet._

 

Oh yes, she _was_.

_Yes, just for you._

There, she’d said it. She’d confessed. The shock on his face was worth a million credits, but it was nothing compared to the blistering kiss he gave her. He affixed his lips to hers, palming one of her breasts and pumping into her as if it were the last thing he was going to achieve in the galaxy, making her wave rise and curl - and she needed just a _bit_ more -

 

_Yes, come for me. Come and I’ll fill all your emptiness._

His words triggered her wildest fantasies while his pubic skin offered the last bit of friction she needed on her clit. Then, the dam broke inside, the surge destroying everything in its wake and she gasped and mewled his name loudly under him with the staccato of her orgasm. She felt his release like a tremor in the Force as he gasped her name too. With a raw, loud grunt of his deep bass, he spilled his milk inside her as his throbbing cock finally reached its climax. His hot liquids coated her insides and she reveled in the unknown feeling of completion it brought her.

 

Both of them panted for air desperately and Rey felt her limbs had become like rubber. Eyelashes shut, she couldn’t feel her legs nor her arms as her chest heaved up and down, seeking the remaining oxygen of the cockpit. Ben’s forehead was slick on her skin, his chest stuck to hers.

 

When she opened her eyelids again, her surroundings were brimming with both their energies. Only now, they weren’t swirling around each other in a cosmic dance.

 

Red and blue had merged into a deep shade of _purple_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that Kylo ride?  
> Press 1: I need to turn the A/C on, urgently. 💦❄️  
> Press 2: I need an ambulance 🚨 🚑  
> Press 3: I need another ride!! 💦
> 
> 😂 I need all your comments now! 
> 
> So for you to know, this little fic now has a full plot. I do think that part of this plot will, of course, be heavy on angst (it's me, come on!), but as you know, I'm an HEA fanatic and I won't let you down! Are you with me? 💺🚀
> 
> ❤️ Kudos and comments are my only reward! ❤️
> 
> Come join the TROS wait with me on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)


	4. The Saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! 
> 
> I am completely astonished by the reception of this fic until now! THANK YOU so much for the support! I am so sorry this update took so long. I was figuring out some very tricky plot details and it took me forever. I hope updates will be more regular now that I have the entire story mapped out as I want. 
> 
> I want to give a million thanks to my most faithful friend and beta [Greyforceuser](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for her help on this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

The round-domed village of Black Spire was precisely how Rey had imagined it: run-down, tarnished and dusty, with gloomy shops and dim lit smuggler-filled cantinas, from which roars of laughter and blaster shots rose as they walked by. However, the outpost was also provided with some interesting places: the fish market was, for instance, somewhat attractive, with its colorful stands and alien creatures selling all types of products. For a scavenger who’d spent all her life in a desert, without anything else to eat but portions of dry and stale green bread, she had to confess the smells filling her nostrils were mouthwatering.

 

She couldn’t help but stop as she saw some delicious looking fried blue shrimp skewers. From the corner of her eye, she glimpsed Ben stop walking and turn around, eyeing her from beneath his black hood. He cast a puzzled glance as he registered her tossing some credits into the hands of a large-headed blue alien to buy one of the skewers.

 

She raced to catch up to him while she stuffed a full shrimp into her mouth. There were no words to describe how tasty it was, and she gulped down the rest of them one by one, savoring them as if they were her last meal. She trailed at Ben’s side, who arched an eyebrow at her while she was eating. She felt the heat creep onto her cheeks; in his stare, she could decipher complete disbelief and didn’t know what to make of it.

 

“Has anyone ever taught you how to eat properly?” he inquired, half amused and half disgusted, his patrician nose wrinkling. So _that_ was why he was gaping at her. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, and she was powerless to prevent her embarrassment from showing.

 

She swallowed her last bite hastily and wiped her mouth with her palm. “Well, I wasn’t brought up in riches,” she deadpanned. “No forks and knives on Jakku.”

 

Upon hearing her, Ben snorted. “I’ll teach you then.”

 

She chuckled in response. “You seem to be obsessed with teaching me,” she taunted. His lips twisted up into one of his half-grins before his eyes scanned their surroundings and he fastened the hood over his face.

 

“Keep close, I don’t like this place,” he cautioned as his features grew serious and darker.

 

She imitated him by drawing her white hood over her head too. “Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

His answer caused a deep frown to knit between her brows. Nevertheless, she didn’t press the point. Her feelings told her she would find out soon enough.

 

They zigzagged within Black Spire’s maze-like little streets, almost bumping into the crowd of people engaged in their daily activities. Before long, Ben stopped in front of a particular cantina in a dark alleyway and she observed him check the place’s name.

 

“Don’t _look_ at anyone in there,” he warned, pointing his gloved finger at her, before he decidedly pushed the door open.

 

 _Where have I heard that before?_ Shoulders sloping, she sighed. Despite all his efforts, Ben really was his father's son. The memory of Han's old but gentle face popped into her mind, sending a shiver down her spine. She would have to face what Ben did later, as well as the consequences of their engaging in much more _intimate_ relations. She didn't know quite what to make of everything that had occurred between them yet. She noticed how protective he'd become since they landed in the outpost's spaceport, but the minute they stepped out of the TIE, his Force signature changed. There was something in his demeanor which hadn't been there before. He seemed anxious and wary; his fists kept tightening at his sides and his dark eyes roaming over all his surroundings as if he were scared of being followed.

 

Her hand instinctively darting to the lightsaber at her belt, she followed him inside.

 

The cantina was packed with life forms, ranging from human to every possible type of alien. The cantina was furnished with a bar in the center, where a local served everybody their drinks. The place was also filled with heavy smoke coming from pipes and different types of herbs that all combined to create a disagreeable odor.

 

Ben, who stopped for a brief second upon entering the bar, directed himself to an isolated corner of the cantina where six black-clad masked figures crowded around a rectangular table. Rey noticed each had their weapons at their side and the tables around them were unoccupied; and by the look of the group, surely nobody wanted to get into trouble.

 

The group immediately made the small hairs on her neck bristle. These were not ordinary people: they were Force users and _Darksiders_. She could feel darkness ooze from their Force signatures in a powerful, almost terrifying way. No wonder people had fled their surroundings.

 

Ben strode up to them and bent over the table; he told them something that Rey couldn’t decipher though she thought she recognized Mandalorian. When he finished speaking, all their heads darted toward _her_.

 

She swallowed unbiddenly. She could feel their intense gazes burning holes into her from behind their intimidating masks. Despite her apprehension, she quickly composed herself and straightened, chin rising challengingly. She was not going to be impressed by these dark side _goons_. She’d faced far worse in the past in the Throne Room with Snoke. She scowled at Ben, whose head also turned to face her.

 

But against all odds, he gestured her to come forward. And in her head, his familiar voice echoed.

 

_Come. Don’t be afraid._

 

She bared her teeth. Was he downright _insane_? Did he truly think she was going to sit at their table, share some ale and break into a nice chat about life with kriffing Darksiders?

 

However, he wasn't giving her much of a choice. To refuse would be to openly start a war. She had to compromise, at least for the moment — and deep down, she was also… _curious_. Who were these people?

 

 _I’m not_ _afraid,_ she snapped, ripping apart the silence of their connection.

 

Fists balling together, body rigid with tension, she cautiously approached. Ben’s arm was still extended as a signal of good faith. As she neared the group and glared at each of them, air thick with unspoken feelings, she felt Ben’s warm gloved hand lie on the small of the back in a protective gesture. She could sense his uneasiness through the Force, and even if his disguise was almost impenetrable, she knew better.

 

Before Ben could utter a word, one of the strangers spoke. Rey couldn’t help noticing how gigantic he looked. His mask was covered by a hood and a massive axe stood by his side.

 

“Ah, so here is the famous Rey, the Last _Jedi_ ,” said his deep voice, altered by the helmet’s modulator. It reminded her of Ben’s when he hid behind that horrible mask too.

 

There was something in the way he’d spoken that last word which confirmed Rey’s suspicion: she was all but welcome here, contrary to what Ben wanted to show. These men - they were all men, right? - despised her and her powers in the light side of the Force. She instinctively knew the people hiding behind those helmets were not as conflicted as Ben on the inside - and their faces would probably reflect that. 

 

Undeterred, Rey nodded defiantly at the man before Ben spoke. “You know why she’s here,” he snapped without being able to control the sharp edges around his voice. Was it her, or was he silently sending them a warning? The group uncomfortably stirred in their seats but kept silent, as if awaiting orders. “Have you been able to obtain the information we are seeking?”

 

Another man responded this time. His round helmet was carved with a grid-pattern and she observed a sophisticated sword slung over his back, encased in an elegant black-leathered holster. "Yes, Supreme Leader. It's in a nearby village. The troopers are stationed to help us retrieve the object."

 

Rey rose an eyebrow and a strange sensation made her stomach churn. The use of the title sounded ridiculous, but she was suddenly reminded of Ben’s status within the First Order and disliked all of it. Were they talking about the holocron? Was Ben directing a Stormtrooper operation to retrieve it? 

 

“Good, good, let’s get moving then, before Hux gets here,” he barked, hitting the table with his fist, before addressing himself to her again in silence.

 

 _Rey, stay close to me_.

 

 _Where are we going? Why did you talk about Hux getting here?_ She raced to ask.

 

 _To get the holocron. Some village traders have it apparently. No time to explain about Hux_ , he almost hissed in the Force and his features darkened upon mentioning the name.

 

Rey gaped at him for a split second before he stormed outside and she reluctantly followed. During their flight over to Batuu, he hadn’t mentioned that Hux was after the holocron too. Weren’t they were supposed to be allies? Had Hux betrayed him? Had there been a split in the First Order that the Resistance wasn’t aware of yet? She made a mental note send Leia and Poe a message as soon as she could. Whatever her feelings for Ben, she remained loyal to the Resistance’s cause and ideals, as Ben unfortunately seemed to be loyal to his. The realization made her heart sink, but she had no choice but to make the best of it until they could settle on a middle ground.

 

***

 

As the sun was setting on the horizon, Rey fastened her arms tightly around Ben’s waist as they flew throughout Batuu’s forests on a black stylish hoverbike. The wind was prickling her eyes and making Ben’s black hair flow all around his head, but he didn’t seem to mind as he drove the bike at a blistering speed deeper and deeper within the planet’s woods. She couldn’t help notice the frown on his profile; he was a different man than the one who’s opened his heart to her in the Silencer. It was as if he were trying to put on a façade; as if trying to hide his true self, to his Knights and the whole galaxy. 

 

 _But not to her_.

 

Deep within, they both knew there was no hiding from each other. She came to the conclusion he’d built himself another identity in order to hide his true self, and that identity was _Kylo Ren_. She bit her lips. How was she going to show him that Ben Solo had nothing to hide? How was she going to help the man her heart had chosen to be himself, freed from his demons and his horrid Darkside persona he hid behind?

 

A honk startled her back to the moment. On their sides, the Knights were also paired over the same types of bikes and one of the drivers drew Ben’s attention before he took the lead. A group of Stormtroopers were packed in a transport, flying behind them.

 

Suddenly a massive, deafening _explosion_ hit right behind them; wind and fire gushed through the trees and Rey’s heart leapt to her throat. She shut her eyes, when another explosion hit on the other side.

 

“Kriff! Hux’s found us,” hissed Ben in front of her.

 

Soon enough, she heard the roar of an engine and she squeezed an eye open. An immense _Upsilon Class_ long-winged black ship came into view above them. Her eyes widened. She’d seen that ship before. It was _Ben’s command shuttle_. The same one that attacked the Falcon on Crait. Before she could make sense of anything, the ship fired on them again, just missing them and causing trees to fall and the forest to catch fire; soon, the skies turned red.

 

“We have to stop them, or they’ll fry us like animals,” Rey yelled at Ben.

 

“What do you suggest?” He roared against the wind, obviously concentrating in foreseeing where the ship was going to fire.

 

“Leave that to me,” she said, grinning inwardly. Oh, yes, she was going to show him how strong she’d become.

 

“Wh--Rey!”

 

Despite his protest, Rey straightened on the bike, careful not to lose balance; steadying herself against his back, she withdrew her lightsaber and ignited it.

 

“Rey, what are you doing!?” He barked again, casting worried glances back at her as he continued to drive the bike.

 

“Get the holocron! I’ll take care of these two!”

 

Without warning, she jumped off the bike, making a double turn before landing smoothly on her two feet.

 

 _Rey!_ She felt Ben’s scream echo inside her head. 

 

_Go! I’ll stop them!_

 

The command shuttle was over her, firing a full range of shots. She deflected several blasts with her lightsaber, before rising and stretching her hand open to freeze more bolts in mid-air, which she then directed them back toward the shuttle, causing various explosions on its metallic structure.

 

She rose a hand toward the ship and closed her eyes, focusing all her inner self on the Force. As she concentrated, she bared her teeth, nose wrinkling with the effort. As she expected, she felt the Upsilon Class shuttle stop in its course and she opened her eyes. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she struggled to jam the engine’s mechanisms. With her mind, she penetrated inside the motor and caused everything to still. Slowly but surely, the ship started to tilt down and she knew she’d succeeded.

 

At such a low altitude, the crew probably wouldn’t die and she didn’t know what to make of it. She only knew she had to them buy _time_.

 

She turned on her heel and reached out to focus on Ben’s Force energy. She sensed it, but didn’t know if she could make it to him. Glimpsing the ship crashing into Batuu’s ground, red fire erupting before the setting night, she dashed into the woods to hide and try to follow Ben’s trail.

 

…

…

 

She ran continuously through the woods, only coming to a stop when she realized she was obviously very lost. Had Ben been able to retrieve the holocron? She panted hard, trying to bring air into her tired out lungs. However, her breath hitched when she focused on him again, and she realized something was terribly _wrong._

           

It was Ben’s Force Signature.

 

It was _drowning_ in the Darkside.

 

She could practically feel the bloodlust emanating from him like poisonous radiation. His coldness and darkness washed over her, like the creeping fingertips of winter on her bare skin, causing her to shiver from head to toe and chills to run down her spine.

 

 _Ben!_ She called out through their connection.

 

She was met with nothingness.

 

 _What’s happening to him?_ She thought to herself.

 

His rage was so powerful it felt as if he were right here next to her, when she knew he was probably very far away. She could feel his rage and darkness inside her; it consumed his entire being.

 

She stopped, chest heaving hard between panic and concern. She tried to calm down and considered her options. She shut her eyes and focused all her energies on Ben.

 

But only a minute went by before she heard a loud crack and opened her eyes. The dark skies had burst open with heavy rain, releasing a thick curtain of water. What was this? Only minutes ago, she’d seen the moon in the sky. Now everything was clouded and misty.

 

In seconds, she was drenched.

 

Suddenly, she realized she was no longer in the forest. The trees were _gone._

 

_What - ?_

She was in a clearing, on a plateau; the rain and wind gushing all around her impeded her vision. She was only able to distinguish rocks scattered all around.

 

No, _wait_ \- those were not rocks.

 

They were _bodies_.

 

Horrified, disoriented, she cautiously advanced as she recognized various corpses. She could barely distinguish the trickle of mud from the red blood staining the soil. She ignited her lightsaber and could see they had strange looking helmets shaped as bells over their heads. From what she could see in the darkness, there were many bodies on the ground.

 

She scanned her surroundings again. This wasn’t the place she’d been only seconds ago. Was this the Force bond? Why was the Force connecting them now? Where was Ben?

 

She sensed his signature very close by and she fastened her hand on her lightsaber. Despite her months of training and mediation, fear got the best of her; she didn’t recognize his presence in the Force and the feeling itself was terribly unsettling.

 

Had he killed all these people? Had Ben _-_ or should she say, _Kylo -_ mowed down these villagers with his Knights and _butchered_ them? Deep down, she knew; she knew it was him. Why was the Force showing her this? She couldn’t believe the very man she’d given herself to earlier, the man she’d opened her heart to that very day had committed such atrocities. She was bitterly reminded of his cruelty. But something else was lingering in the back of her mind as she contemplated the dead men in the pouring rain, her tears menacing to roll and fuse with the purifying water. Until now, she thought she sensed the light coming back to him, opening himself to her. Now, she bitterly realized how wrong she’d been. It stung her chest in such fashion she was just about to grab the skin over her heart with pain.  

 

As if on cue, in the distance, lightning erupted, lighting the whole landscape before her. Her eyes scanned the clearing between the curtains of water and the drops sprinkled on her eyelashes.

 

It revealed there were _dozens_ and _dozens_ of bodies. As far as her eyes could see.

 

It was as if the lighting had also lit her brain, unveiling memories from the past; memories she’d sealed in a corner of her mind with solid chains, casting them away like outcasts.

 

Her heart sank.

 

She _knew_ this place.

 

She’d _seen_ this before.

 

In the vision. In Maz’s castle on Takodana.

 

Breath shivering, her entire body tensed, for she knew what was to come. She turned around to protect herself when she heard the scream of a man charging behind her, brandishing a huge axe, ready to strike her down. She ducked down and was about to shield herself from the blow -

 

\- when a fiery red lightsaber pierced the man from behind.

 

Rey’s eyes widened in shock and she took several steps back, almost stumbling upon the rocks.

 

It was exactly as in the vision. Ben had _saved_ her. The man crashed on the ground before Ben, who’s crimson crackling lightsaber was still ignited. He was flanked with his six Knight at his side, gathering slowly around him.

 

However, if he’d been masked in her vision, he wasn’t now but she could barely distinguish his features in the pouring rain; his hair was wet, his eyes lost as he contemplated something on the ground. He didn’t stir or even acknowledge her; he looked _lost._

 

She took a few strides backward. Something was not right.

 

Lighting crashed in the distance, casting a white light upon his face.

 

That’s when Rey realized he _wasn’t_ looking at the ground.

 

He was in some sort of _trance_. His eyes were unfocused, irises gone white as if his gaze had withdrawn inside.

 

 _Ben!_ she called out through their connection, but he didn’t stir.

 

The six Knights of Ren were eyeing him in a strange fashion. It seemed they didn’t notice her and were focused on _something_ in Ben’s hand. 

 

She gasped out.

 

Ben was holding another _lightsaber_. It emanated a _terrifying_ , dark presence which irradiated into Ben’s entire being.

 

Blood curdled in Rey’s veins - she was momentarily stunned speechless, petrified by the presence. Its power crackled all around Ben, its ebbs and flows shrouding everything in darkness, and the air had suddenly turned as cold as ice.

 

Thunder erupted all around them once.

 

The noise cause Ben to snap out of his vision and his head immediately darted toward her.

 

Because of the rain and his wet hair, she couldn’t decipher his gaze, but she instinctively took a few steps back, lightsaber rising in self-defense. In her haste, she didn’t notice the rock behind her - and stumbled upon it. Falling back, she cried out as she saw Ben dash into the driving rain with his lightsaber still ignited right toward her.

 

But before Rey knew, the Force cut their bond off.

 

She fell backwards, hitting the ground right into the forest again, chest heaving up and down frantically, guts coiling with pain and fear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that apart from being a cliffhanger ho' I was also an angst ho'? (but always with HEA) Buckle in folks! 
> 
> What happened there?
> 
> So, ever since TFA I have been convinced that the TFA KOR scene was the future and not the past. When I saw the trailer and those villagers, my brain immediately clicked. It also looked like a Force bond to me and it's known that Kylo has a lightsaber in his hand in that scene...So, we'll know more about my take on this and the mystery behind it in the next chapter! 
> 
> This chapter was extremely tricky for me, I'd love to have your opinion! 
> 
> ❤️ My reward are your kudos and comments !❤️
> 
> Please come and chat with me about spoilers (I'm also a spoiler ho'....) on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)!


	5. Escaping Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support for this little fic! I am so excited to write this, it makes my wait for Tros a bit more bearable. But I heard we are going to have some posters come out tomorrow! YAY!
> 
> So, here we go deep into Reylo drama and psychology, I hope you will like my take on some spoilers we've had for Tros. 
> 
> I want to thank my amazing friend and beta [Greyforceuser](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for being so damn cool each time with these betas and coping with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

  


 

The billowing hood partly shielded her face as Rey crept cautiously along the narrow streets of Black Spire. She kept looking over her shoulder and hiding behind dusty walls, heartbeat pounding unwillingly in her ribcage.

 

She’d felt it, the second he’d stepped into the city again. Kylo was back in the outpost, and without having seen him with her eyes, she _knew_ through their connection he was looking for her. She could feel his inner turmoil despite the precautions she’d taken against him. Indeed, she’d successfully drawn a wall between their minds, but he kept pushing through to get in touch, revealing such despair that she had to concentrate with all her will to not let him invade her. 

 

It was taking a huge amount of energy to keep the barrier erected. Their newly-found physical bond had transformed their connection into something even more intimate. Now, they were nearly inside each other’s minds all the time. Which is why she felt darkness creep into her bones when he killed all those people; what had they done to be slaughtered in such fashion?

 

However, instead of the iron wall she’d built during the months before their recent encounter, now the ‘wall’ felt more of a rickety old wooden door whose rusty joints were threatening to give way at any moment. Kylo’s powerful energy seeped through the cracks and gave her glimpses of what was happening to him.

 

His voice had been solid and clear through their channel before she put up the barriers, but now, she just heard his faint whispers, like echoes in the distance, haunting her like insistent ghosts.

 

 _Rey, Rey, where are you…?_ He begged helplessly.

 

Then the voice disappeared, leaving a shadow of sorrow and desolation. Hiding behind the colorful curtain of a vendor in the fish market, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

 

She simply _couldn’t_. She couldn’t face what he’d done. Her heart felt as if it had been pierced by a dozen arrows and was now bleeding out. But what she most hated was acknowledging that her feelings for the man ran so deep that she couldn’t hate him. Force be damned, she’d slept with him! Given her virginity to the person she thought was her _Other_. _Oh_ , she would have liked to hate him. It would have made everything so much easier. But the truth of her feelings was raw and she cursed herself for being so weak.

 

Instead of facing him - which would have been the right thing to do - she did what she’d done all her life: she ran away. Deep down, she _knew_ she was only running away from herself, but the pull was too strong. She needed to put some distance between herself and Kylo, at least a physical one to be able to think properly. She harbored no doubt he’d knock at her door, weeping and pleading, until she had the guts to properly face him. She would deal with that later. 

 

Feeling him through the Force, he felt so close, so, so _close_. She could almost feel his body heat, and the feeling prompted her to open her eyes again -

 

\- only for her gaze to directly land on _him_.

 

Thank the _Force_ he hadn’t seen her, for she could only see his back. But his figure was unmistakable, tall and broody, cast in pitch black, in the middle of the market. Her fingers curled around the curtain so hard she was about to rip it off. When he suddenly turned toward her location, she hid behind it, blood thundering in her ears. Seeing him again tightened the dark grip around her heart.

 

Slowly, she peered from behind the curtain, taking a glimpse of him; he was covered in mud and his hair was still wet from the thunderstorm. And was it her, or was his face also covered in scratches and _blood_? The thought sent a shiver, cold as ice, down her spine.

 

She also noticed he was alone. Where were his Knights?

 

At that very moment, Rei knew only one thing. She had to get out of the market, _fast_.  

 

Earlier, she’d thought of stealing his TIE silencer, but she was pretty certain the ship was provided with a tracker. It would have been far too easy for Kylo to trace her and attempt to bring her back. However, in the spaceport, she’d found a common transport that would bring her to the Core worlds, before she could grab a ship and find Leia, Finn, and Poe again. It was the best option. The prices to buy a single ship were too high and stealing one was out of the question for she knew Kylo would torture people to find out what kind of ship it was. 

 

So public transport was the only way out, for the people all around her would also cover her presence. The only problem was she would have to wait for several hours for it to fill up to depart. Precious time that she couldn't spare, but unfortunately, she had no other choice but to wait. Staying in the spaceport was out of the question since she knew that's where Kylo would seek her first, so she’d been on the move, wandering around Black Spire.

 

Sensing him walk further into the market, she took another peek from behind the thick fabric. Rei saw him cross the market with his familiar heavy gait, gloved fists tight at his sides, and his head darted left and right, as if he were looking for someone.

 

Taking advantage of the fact that he marched in the opposite direction from the spaceport, she stormed out of the market the other way, covering her face. She brought a thick gray fabric she’d drawn around her head in order to keep her features hidden.

 

Hearing only her breath in her ears and jostling her way into the crowd of people, she ran as fast as she could back to the spaceport, careful to focus on Kylo’s energy to be certain he wasn’t on her track.  

 

Entering the port, she spotted the transport, with a long line of people entering it. She swiftly cut within the crowd and raced to a green alien who was gesturing people to enter one by one, before he cast her a dark look.

 

“Girl, there’s a line, you have to wait like everybody else,” he hissed in a rough tone.

 

Scanning her surroundings, she saw that nobody was following her. She focused back on the alien, who ignored her, before she raised her hand and with a nimble swipe prompted, “You will let me pass and you will hurry boarding so we leave as soon as possible.”

 

The alien stiffened. “I will let you pass and hurry boarding so we leave as soon as possible,” he repeated mechanically.

 

Rey nodded in satisfaction, a small smile creeping on her lips as she entered the common transportation leaving the alien obeying the given orders behind. Aiming for a corner, her back hit the metallic structure and she slid onto the ground and wrapped the large gray fabric around her.

 

As she waited for the transport to depart, a human family came to sit next to her. It was a mother with two children. One was still a baby, sleeping soundlessly in a bundle in her arms, and the other sat at his mother's feet. Without knowing why, Rey's heart contracted. Was it because she never knew her mother? Had she ever taken care of her as this one did with her child? Or was it because… because she’d pictured herself with a family of her own and she was now running away from the only person who she wanted as a partner? She felt a thick knot form in her throat. Maybe the woman sensed her inner turmoil, because she offered her a shy smile, which Rey gratefully returned. Before long, the ship’s door closed and she felt the movements the transport taking off. 

 

She’d done it. She was _safe_. On route to the Core worlds.

 

The transport was taking her away. Away from _him_.

 

Rey attempted to think positively, about the information she’d gathered from Kylo and her trip to Batuu, which would be useful for the Resistance. Then she tried to picture Finn’s face when he’d see her again, about Leia’s motherly embrace; but it was useless. All she could think of was Ben. Of his hulking figure over her, making love to her. Of his voice in her ear. Of their energies combining into a magnificent shade of purple.

 

Finally, her thoughts settled on him, drenched in the rain, surrounded by all those corpses.

 

Unable to contain her sorrow, her chest jolted and she broke into a sob. She blinked and the salty water dipping on her cheeks melted the ice wall she’d drawn around her heart to protect herself.

 

_Ben…_

 

***

He stormed into the spaceport looking for her, but she was nowhere in sight. Against all odds, his TIE was still there, ready to leave. She hadn’t tried to steal it, knowing very well it would be tracked. It was not surprising; she was smarter than that.

 

He searched the entire outpost for hours. He walked through all the streets, went into all the cantinas, sent the Stormtroopers and his Knights to search for her, and, in his rage and despondency, he nearly choked a couple of people for information. He probed at the door of their joined minds ever since he noticed she disappeared.

 

_In vain._

 

Then her Force signature vanished from Batuu completely. He thought he’d heard his name, forming on her lips through their connection. That’s when he’d _known_. She escaped and there was no way to know how. He had all the single ships flying out of the city tracked but their passengers all matched the registration IDs.

 

He was still trying to figure out how she managed it when his Knights reminded him they had to get out of Black Spire, before Hux and his men found them and tried to steal their discovery.

 

Kylo was now sitting in the icy silence of his chambers, on his personal _Upsilon-class_ ship. He’d ordered not to be disturbed and was sulking before his grandfather’s burnt mask for comfort.

 

Elbows digging into his knees, he sat before the inanimate object, hands fisted around his black locks as he gave in to his grief. 

 

He’d _lost_ her. She fled him without any explanation. The image of her under him, moaning as he made love to her was ingrained in his retina with no intention of leaving. He opened himself to her in a way he’d never done with anybody else. He’d given his body and his soul to this woman and she abandoned him. _Again_ , whispered his treacherous brain. How could she after what they'd shared? He felt utterly _jilted_.

 

Darkness crept into his bloodstream like a poison, clouding his senses and his reason, and the Force vibrated all around him as his teeth clenched. He wanted to _hate_ her. But as soon as the thought ran through his mind, he knew…he knew he _couldn’t_. He bit his lips so hard with self-loath that they almost bled.

 

Despite his rage, he had an inkling of why she fled, but she hadn’t even _tried_ to ask him for an explanation. However, right now it was easier to be mad at her rejection than to think about what had occurred when he’d found the village on Batuu. His head sunk lower between his hands, eyes clenched shut under the weight of the memories that assaulted him.

 

Truth be told, he was _terrified_. 

 

…

 

…

 

Kylo continued his route on the hoverbike after Rey took it upon herself to stop Hux’s command ship in the forest. He knew there was nothing else to do but to let her go and he had no doubt she would succeed in stopping them. Their bond would ensure they didn’t lose track of one another. About an hour went by before he found the territory where the holocron was supposed to be located. He and his Knights arrived at the entrance of a village, guarded by men with round helmets over their heads, indicating they were Batuu natives. 

 

He could see the forest behind them had caught fire on many parts of the land from Hux trying to blast their heads off, casting a red halo in the skies.

 

All of a sudden, he felt a dark presence. It slithered through the ebbs and flows of the Force, and he heard strange whispers in his ears, as if something was _calling_ for him.

 

There was no doubt. It was the holocron. And his mind immediately wrapped around the idea that it was most likely a _sith_ holocron, thus the dark presence.

 

“Master…” mumbled one of his Knights behind him, the Rogue. “C-can you feel it?”

 

Kylo veered to take a glimpse of him; he had gone stiff, as if sticking his ear out to perceive the sound better. “Yes. Let’s try to negotiate these people first.”

 

Gesturing his Knights and troopers not to attack, he walked toward the guards, who stopped his way with handmade rough axes, eyes narrowing to him.

 

He tried to remain composed, for he didn’t want to start a fight if he could use his Force abilities. “I am here to buy an object you possess. A holocron.”

 

Startled, the guards looked at each other, eyebrow drawing into a frown. “We have no such object,” said one of them.

 

“Impossible. I can feel it from here,” he said, pausing and attempting to rein himself in, but failing. He _needed_ that holocron. “Do you know _who_ I am?” he threatened.

 

“We have no holocron,” confirmed another guard.

 

His nostrils flared and he was losing patience. They had no time for delays for Hux was on their tail. He rose his gloved hand, fingers curling around nothing. “Do. _not_.lie.to.me.” he hissed, as one of the guards’ hands flew to his throat, face reddening as Kylo Force-choked him.  

 

Negotiations turned sour by the second.

 

He felt one of his Knights _snap._ With a deft move, the man in black threw a knife right into one of the guards’ skull.

 

“I told you not to attack!” Kylo spat in anger, but they all seemed to have lost the use of _reason_. Without warning, all the Knights attacked the villagers, and Kylo could feel their bloodlust in the flows of the Force as if the dark object was taking possession of their weak minds.

 

_Kriff, this was not supposed to go this way._

 

Gesturing the Stormtroopers to follow, Kylo ignited his crossguard lightsaber, before he raced within the village, zigzagging throughout the trees of the forest and mowing down the villagers as they kept coming at him. But he didn’t kill them - just paralyzed most of them so they were scared enough to come to their senses and cooperate.

 

Taking a deep intake of air, he scanned his surroundings and saw that the troopers and his Knights were tearing the place apart. Fire erupted everywhere; it was raining ashes. He forced himself to focus on the Force and, unmistakably, the whispers were like invisible hands drawing him like a magnet toward the right place. He followed them, transfixed on the presence, plodding haphazardly between the villagers’ huts.

 

At last, the voices told him to enter a particular hut. There was nobody inside, only goods stored in shelves, caskets, baskets, and junk piles. As if entranced, he aimed for an old casket by a fireplace, where red dying embers remained. 

 

Heart racing, he instantly knew this was the right place. He crouched before the closed object, awaiting to see the familiar shape of a square or triangular holocron.

 

Instead, with a deft move the casket’s lid popped up - and a _lightsaber_ came into view.

 

Kylo’s jaw dropped. He carefully studied the object lying before him. It was an elegant, silver and golden saber, with a round-shaped carved pommel and a sophisticated looking handgrip.

 

He was mesmerized by the sheer _dark_ power emanating from the weapon; it seemed to crackle invisibly, sucking the air out of the hut.

 

The murmurs snaked in his ear again, invading his mind with songs of glory and grandeur. The weapon was calling to him. If he took it, he could achieve so much.

 

Who’s saber was this? Could it have been his grandfather’s? His breath hitched under the thought. If it were so, it was his by _birthright._

 

Kylo blinked and tried taking long intakes of air. He noticed his hands were shaking and his jaw was trembling.

 

Doubt invaded him. He dreaded to take the blade and make it his.

 

Suddenly, the door crashed open and Kylo got to his feet in the blink of an eye.

 

An unknown man, cloaked entirely in black, with a helmet covering his face, had entered the hut. For a split second, Kylo thought it was one of his Knights, for the resemblance was striking, before he realized it was someone else. But what most hit Kylo was the depth of the darkness seeping from his Force signature. It sent a chill down his spine - and the Master of the Knights of Ren found himself rooted on the spot, with a feeling growing dangerously close to _fear_.

 

“Wh-who are you?” asked Kylo hesitantly, brow furrowing.

 

Silent seconds stretched between them but Kylo could tell the intruder was scanning him from behind his mask, as well as around the room as if looking for something.

 

 _He-he’s looking for the saber too_ , thought Kylo to himself in realization.

 

A thousand possibilities invaded him; he dreaded to know what would happen if such a powerful object would fall in the wrong hands. In the wake of the moment, Kylo’s adrenaline spiked and he mustered his will. He bent down back before the unknown man could reach the casket - and grabbed the saber.

 

The depth of the darkness which invaded him upon touching the dark weapon was unlike any other he’d experienced; it coiled through his veins, making them throb, invading his stream in mere seconds. It was as if liquid fire had ignited within him; he could sense the power irradiate and wash over his body and mind in waves, drowning him completely, making him _invincible_.

 

His head felt dizzy as if he were drunk.

 

As he looked at the man standing before him, a deep, dominant feeling surged from the depths of his guts: _bloodlust_.

 

His hand closed tightly around the weapon.

 

_Ben!_

 

_Ben…!_

 

A voice snatched him out. He knew that voice…

 

He blinked, only for drops of water to sink into his eyes. Only then, he realized he was in the middle of an intense thunderstorm.

 

 _What happened?_ He scanned his surroundings despite the driving rain and the night’s darkness. There were bodies. Everywhere. His gloves were covered in thick blood. There was no trace of the stranger or the hut.

 

_What - ?_

 

_Ben!_

 

That voice…it was Rey’s voice. He remembered her face. Her eyes. Her lips.

 

_Ben…_

 

Her call resonated deep within his chest, making its way into his heart; it was a lighthouse in a dark sea.

 

Unexpectedly, she appeared before him in the rain in the distance. She was looking at something afar. A powerful feeling invaded him. He wanted to go to her. His beacon of light. His way out of this tunnel of endless bloodthirst.

 

_Rey…_

 

As he approached her, he distinguished a last villager was about to attack her, creeping from behind, brandishing a huge axe. Kylo didn’t hesitate: overcoming the voice inside him commanding not to do it, he raced to pierce the man’s heart with his lightsaber. 

 

No one touched her. _No one_ touched his Rey. He would _kill_ anyone who’d dare harm her.

 

She turned around to face him, shivering in the rain, watching him with a horrified look on her features. He wanted to reach out to her, but out of _nowhere,_ images flooded his mind, raw and unbidden, and the clearing disappeared.

 

It was like a dream.

 

It was like a _nightmare_.

 

…

 

…

 

Back in his chambers, Kylo shook his head under the crushing memories. At first, he hadn’t understood what occurred. It had taken him a long time to shake himself out of the trance. Still wet, covered in mud and blood, the truth came out solidly from the misty fog of his blurred recollections as he piloted his way out of Batuu in his TIE: he’d been _possessed_ by the saber. There was no other explanation. His Knights had also no idea what happened to the mysterious stranger who’d tried to get hold of the lightsaber. Had he killed him without realizing? Had he fled? Who was he and why had his Force signature been so disturbing?

 

His blood curdled in his veins as the ugly, terrible truth sank in: he’d let the weapon take hold of him. He hadn’t tried to fight it back, for the power it exulted had felt so sweet he hadn’t _wanted_ to resist it.

 

Until he heard her voice. Until he realized what he was doing after he let the dangerous presence take over his mind, trapping him into its honeyed nets. 

 

He didn’t know which part had been worse: awakening slowly to the fact he ravaged an _entire_ village and barely remembered anything about it, or the vision he had after she called for him. Her voice had triggered an entire vision about _her_. For a few fleeting moments, the darkness inside him receded and he became himself once more.

 

In the vision, he’d witnessed terrible things from her past, but also something else... 

 

It was on a desert, unknown planet. At first, he thought it was Jakku, but then knew deep inside it was not. Rey was different looking, like an older version of her, in a blurred, obscure timeline. He observed her like a spectator, as if he’d been inside someone’s memories. She was _radiant_ , dressed in a grey long tunic, mostly like the ones she commonly used, with a large smile on her beautiful features. Her chestnut hair was drawn together in a fashionable single braid, stylishly pinned up.

 

And she was accompanied by two _children_.

 

His heart constricted upon the realization. Those were _her_ children. This was the _future_.

 

As he scanned the surroundings of the unknown desert world, he didn’t see himself anywhere. But Rey seemed happy… _so_ _happy_. It had made his throat work and his jaw quiver.

 

If he was the father of these children, surely he would have seen himself in this future together, right? Yet his presence was distinctly absent.

 

Back in his chambers, his chest felt oppressed and hollow. Air failed his lungs. His heart was tight and cold, as if it had stilled and would never beat again. 

 

Why had the Force shown him this? Was it blatantly telling him they had no future together? That she would find another man? That she would give her body to someone other than him? The single thought struck him hard as the truth hovered out of reach, making his fingers dig into his skull.

 

The vision’s truth flickered before his consciousness, raw and devastating. He was alone, and now he _knew_ he’d be alone forever. The worst was to acknowledge that Rey would be happy without him.

 

Unbidden, the sob he released reverberated in the chambers’ walls.

 

Drops of liquid sorrow rolled down his cheeks. He was powerless to control his ragged intakes of air, trying to control the storm of tears ready to burst.

 

His gloveless hands swept his cheeks, from where salty water came dripping profusely onto his knees as he wiped away the ravages of his grief.

 

Everything was his fault. There was no way to hide from it. He’d lost her forever.

 

“Ben…” echoed a faint voice behind him, causing his heart to leap to his throat with surprise.

 

He turned around swiftly, only to cry out in _terror_.

 

Luke was standing behind him, a whitish-blue aura surrounding his transparent body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, maybe I should have named the chapter "Return of the Cliffhanger Ho'...." 😂
> 
> Poor Kylo is NOT having a good day! What will Luke say to his weeping naughty nephew? Did anybody guess who the stranger was? How are they going to get out of this reylo drama? (because, spoiler, they will...)
> 
> ❤️ I'd love to know what you think, your opinions and kudos mean the world.❤️
> 
> Come and join the Tros hype with me on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and laugh at my poor [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/) attempts!


	6. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!
> 
> I'm SO SORRY for the long ass wait. I've been drowning in work and I'm actually posting this illegally from work hehe. 
> 
> Here is an update for us to wait for the TROS trailer: I AM SO EXCITED. 
> 
> A million thanks to my wonderful beta [Greyforceuser ](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for being always so enthusiatic about canonverse! 
> 
> Without further warning but SPOILERS FOR TROS ahead, enjoy!

Backing up against the wall as quick as lightning, Kylo nearly _crashed_ into it. His heart pounded so fiercely he had the distinct feeling it would break his ribcage.

 

One of his worst nightmares had unexpectedly materialized before him, in the shape of his _uncle_. But now, he was a _Force Ghost_.

 

Luke’s last words on Crait came flashing back into his mind.

 

_See you around, kid._

 

 _Kriff_ , the sanctimonious bastard had _meant it_.

 

Attempting to steady his racing pulse and his frantic breathing, he observed Luke, the man who haunted him for so many years, as he stood in silence the Jedi eyeing him behind his familiar piercing crystal blue eyes. Now sporting a salt-and-pepper beard and wrinkles, he seemed much older than his Force projection on Crait.

 

“Having a bad day, are we?”

 

Kylo’s lips twisted in disgust and his nose wrinkled. His entire body stiffened more than it already was. Had this traitor come back to _taunt_ him?

 

“What do you want?” the young man blurted out, fisting his gloved fingers together in a poor attempt not to roar.

 

 “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

 

 “Checking up on your _dear_ nephew again?” Kylo sneered as his sardonic gaze swept his uncle’s features, letting the crude irony of his words creep its way to the man he hated.

 

Luke let out a half-resigned long sigh. “I’m already dead. What do you want, kill me again?”

 

Kylo involuntarily swallowed at the use of the word ‘again’. “I didn’t kill you, even if I wanted to. You chose your own death.”

 

“Mind you, to prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your existence.”

 

“And what would _that_ be?” he hissed in contempt. Anger pulsed in his veins, making his temple hurt.

 

“Killing the woman you say you love,” Luke answered calmly.

 

As his head jerked backward in shock, he felt all the color drain from his face. The old man’s eyebrows arched at the same time his head tilted to the side, the same he always did when he was dropping bombshells onto someone without warning.

 

A familiar feeling surged deep from within the younger man’s guts. It morphed into an uneasiness which caused his gaze lower to the ground, his throat to go suddenly dry and his stomach to churn: _guilt_.

 

He hated it. He despised admitting it, but deep down he knew Luke was right. His mind replayed the events of that fateful day in the Throne Room and then on Crait. It traveled back to that gut-wrenching feeling of being abandoned all over again; first by his family, then by the woman who’d nestled herself deep and permanently into his heart. The woman he’d offered the galaxy to. After the agonizing moment she rejected him, hate surged from every cell of his body, overtaking him. Had he been able to, he might have killed her in a fit of rage and pain. The sheer thought sent a bone-weary sadness throughout his body, knowing how they ended up many months later, making love in his TIE fighter. Finally, letting out a sigh, his shoulders slumped and his back rubbed against the wall behind him.

 

“Ben, the Dark Side clouded your mind. Anger and fear make us do terrible things. Terrible _mistakes_.”

 

The words hit a sensitive chord in Kylo’s chest; his head snapped up to his uncle’s stern blue eyes. He _knew_ what these words referred to. For a split second, he hesitated, but as if Luke had read his mind, he spoke first.

 

“Yes, Ben. I was terribly wrong. I thought your path was already chosen. But it _wasn’t_ ," he paused, pressing his lips together as if recalling the hurtful memory they were both recalling. "And you know who made me realize this? Rey."

 

Without him quite willing it, Kylo’s right brow quirked. With a questioning nod, he mastered the inquiry without ire in his voice. “What do you mean?”

 

Luke took air into his lungs, as if he could still breathe normally despite his new form. “After you touched hands. Rey attacked me and we fought,” he stopped and refrained a chuckle at the sight of Kylo’s eyes rounding. “Yes, I can assure you, she did. She accused me of turning you to the Dark Side. And in a way, she was right. I was a fool. Not one day has passed where I don’t bitterly regret what I did, Ben.” 

 

Despite him wishing he could speak, his lips were sealed. Partly because he didn’t know _how_ to answer, partly because he didn’t know Rey had confronted his uncle about his downfall. The thought puzzled him, as well as lit something in his chest. She fought Luke over his fate. The small flame for her ignited in his heart again, before he remembered how she’d fled from Batuu without a trace, and remembered his vision, of her happy future _without_ _him_.

 

“It’s too late,” Kylo finally whispered. “She left. She’s gone, back to her _friends_.” He couldn’t keep the contempt out of his voice. Jealousy and possessiveness consumed his entire soul, causing his fists to ball up at his side and his throat to knot up.

 

“You can make it better, Ben. No one’s ever really gone.”

 

Kylo snorted. “Yes, indeed,” he retorted ironically, scanning him from top to bottom. “When will you ever stop haunting me?”

 

Luke grinned. “Until you meet your true destiny.”

 

“My _destiny_ is to finish what Vader started-”

 

Luke rolled his eye and cut him off. “Ben, can’t you see what that _truly_ means? Your destiny is to _balance_ the Force once and for all. To kill the _Emperor_.”

 

Kylo’s words died on his tongue. He stared at his uncle, at a loss for anything to say. Never had the truth been laid so clearly before him, yet his mind was blurred and his neurons didn’t seem to want to connect. Kill the Emperor? Balance the Force?

 

Taking a grip of himself, he took several angry steps toward his uncle. “And how do you know this? How could I _ever_ _do_ that? He _possessed_ me! I was helpless! If Rey joined me in the Dark Side, I could- ”

 

“Rey cannot join you in Darkness. She _comes_ from the Darkness.”

 

Kylo froze. “ _What_?”

 

“Ah. So you didn’t figure it out yet,” he paused, rubbing his chin’s beard with his metallic fingers. “I wondered about that.”

 

“What do you mean?” He was helpless to hide his genuine curiosity. “I saw who her parents were, they were filthy junk traders, they _sold_ her- ”

 

A deafening sound stopped him short. All of a sudden, his chambers disappeared, to be replaced by a dark, almost pitch black unidentified place. He scanned his around him in panic -

 

 _Kriff,_ _what_ -

 

It looked like a Dark Temple. Black triangular-shaped stones were all around the place and he couldn’t distinguish where he was.

 

Unexpectedly, he heard the familiar crackling sound of a lightsaber ignite behind him. He turned swiftly on his heels -

 

And _gasped out loud_ , taking an immediate step back.

 

Rey was before him, draped all in black elegant Jedi robes, with a hood and a double-bladed _red, crackling_ lightsaber. With a flick of her wrist, the blade fell to hook into a double-bladed _staff._

 

His eyes grew impossibly wide and his heartbeat rose dramatically. His entire being was _petrified_ by the sudden apparition. It was Rey - but it _wasn’t her._ Her face was sullen, thinner. The usual fire in her eyes had morphed into a dead, icy stare. The familiar light aura surrounding her was gone, now deadly and dangerous. He realized he couldn’t feel their usual warm connection; their Force Bond was dead, unresponding.

 

Was this a vision? What this the future? A million questions raced in his mind as he gaped at her - before she _grinned_ at him. A _wicked_ grin.

 

Suddenly, she advanced on him - ready to strike and before his hand could dart to his belt for his saber, she was on him with a terrible smirk on her face, about to _slice_ him in half - he screamed in _terror._

 

“Rey, _no_!!”

 

But she vanished as quickly she appeared. Kylo didn’t have time to breathe before the landscaped changed again, morphing into -

 

He took a glance at his surroundings. He was standing above a catwalk, a huge, deep void below him. His eyes finally settled on two figures standing on the bridge.

 

_No, thi-this can’t be._

 

He was back on Starkiller base. He was looking down at himself, unmasked, as Han, his _father_ , advanced to reach him on the catwalk. Kylo watched himself in horror has he unbuckled his lightsaber from his belt and presented it to his father. The inner sensation of that decisive moment came back to him and his stomach twisted into knots. He bit his gloved finger, repressing the nearing tears.

 

After a few seconds, he watched in terror as his blade ignited; he saw himself stab his father. Despite his blurry vision, he realized how Han had gone rigid - before his father’s hand had brushed his cheek one last time.

 

His gloved hand darted to his cheek now. He could still feel his father’s hand there, where he’d been scarred forever. It now bore the mark of his eternal sin.

 

Revisiting the scene that haunted him was too unbearable for his nerves; he fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut in agony, before salty drops of water rolled down his cheeks and wet his face.

 

Why was his uncle showing him this again, the only mistake he’d never forgive himself for? He _knew_ Luke was the one inducing these visions. What did he want from this, what did he want from _him_? 

 

When he opened his eyes again, they settled on a completely different environment. _Now what?_ He cursed under his breath. He was inside a round-shaped room, with elegant decorations, carpet, and furniture. The massive bay-windows allowed Kylo to see outside, showing a busy and buzzing city.

 

_Where am I? This looks like Coruscant._

 

Before he could answer the question, there was a sharp knock on the door. Kylo blinked several times when he saw a much younger version of Han coming out of an adjacent room to answer the door. Someone pinch him, was that his _father_? The door slid open, revealing the figure of his _uncle_ , with blond hair and a thin figure step inside.

 

“Han,” said Luke, smiling at his host.

 

“Luke.”

 

The two men fell into an embrace as Kylo rose to his feet, staring at the pair, who came slowly walking into the room.

 

"You wanted to see me? I'm only here for a couple of hours, making some errands before going back to the Temple," explained Luke, whose hands were tucked inside his Jedi Robe sleeves over his chest.

 

Han pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. The grey pockets under his eyes strained his face. He looked tired and defeated.

 

“Yeah. I-I’ve had another fight with Leia. About Ben going away with you.”

 

Upon hearing his name, Kylo’s heart dropped. These were the days right before his parents sent him to train with his uncle.

 

“I see. Why are you doubting?” inquired his uncle, tilting his head.

 

Han started pacing around the room and ran a hand through his hair. Kylo didn’t fail to notice it was the exact gesture he did when _he_ was nervous or didn’t know how to get out of a situation.

 

“I love that kid. And he hates me. I feel lost. I can’t reach out to him, Luke. I can’t - he’s - the Force…” he mumbled more to himself than to his companion. “I-I don’t know if sending him away is a good idea. But Leia insists he has to channel his strength.”

 

Kylo’s jaw hung open as he gaped at his father. Ha-had he heard correctly? Had his dad just said he _loved_ him? Did he just have a fight with his mother about _not_ sending him away? Kylo stood there, completely shocked by this revelation, before Luke bridged the gap with his friend -

 

However, the scene changed once more and in the blink of an eye, Kylo was back in his chambers on the Star Destroyer.

 

The older, transparent version of his uncle stood before him. A reminder that he had died because of him. At that very moment, the terrible truth came crashing down on him like an avalanche. He’d murdered his father. His uncle was dead because of him. He’d _destroyed_ his family.

 

“Ben…,” whispered Luke’s voice.

 

It was like a plea.

 

A devastating, destructive feeling invaded his veins, poisoning his bloodstream. He was solely responsible for all this. Would Rey turn to the Dark Side and lose herself, as he had felt and seen in the vision? Snuffing the light that attracted him to her like a moth to a flame and breaking their bond because of him, too? Was this what was to be? Why did he destroy the ones he loved instead of saving them? Both his fists clenched so hard they were quivering; his teeth bared and he lowered his head in a poor attempt to rein the approaching dreadful storm, in vain: rage and self-loathing possessed him, piercing their poisonous thorns into his soul.

 

“Get out!” he roared to Luke.

 

During the few seconds that ticked by, Kylo could see Luke was pondering.

 

“Why did you show me all this? I know I’m a _monster_! Go away!” He ripped his blade off his belt and ignited his lightsaber as if he could shoo away the Force Ghost by intimidating him.

 

But Luke left of his own will. Before disappearing he cast a last look at Kylo. “It’s never too late, Ben.”

 

Kylo screamed so loud the walls trembled. He sank to his knees and his chest caved in before he released an agonistic cry. As the dam inside him finally broke, a pool of tears invaded his eyes; the liquid drops of sorrow spilled all over his cheeks and dotted the cold floor.

 

In his mind, he repeated her name like a mantra.

 

_Rey, Rey, please…_

_Not you too…_

                                                         

***

 

 

“Rey, are you with me?”

 

The General’s voice snapped her back to her surroundings. It had been days since she had heard him calling out for her desperately, as if seized by panic or torment, but their connection had since gone silent. Rey couldn’t make up her mind. She couldn’t figure what she preferred - to know he was still there, awaiting any opportunity to force open the mental doors of their bond, or to feel he'd given up. At least, with the former, she knew he was alive, desperate enough to push the bond to open. However, with the latter, it was a completely different story: she felt scared, dreading he was up to something. Up to something _dark_. It was as if the constant buzzing and emotions that oozed from his force signature had suddenly shut down and she didn’t know what to make of it. Ironically, it was precisely when he was most annoying to her that he had disappeared; as a result, he was now constantly on her mind. Any small sound echoing in her head made her lose focus. She cursed herself for being so weak-willed.

 

“Yes, Leia, I’m sorry. What were you saying?

 

Upon seeing Leia’s eye roll, she inwardly sighed. She needed to apologize. “I - it’s just, I can’t feel him anymore. It’s like a dead end.” _Kriff_ , she hated how desperate her voice sounded as she took notice of how Leia flinched at the use of the pronoun referring to her son.

 

Rey had successfully gone back to the Resistance. They were now on Yavin IV, a jungle world where the Resistance had a long history. Indeed, the planet hosted an old Rebellion base from the times of the Galatic Empire.

 

When she’d finally found the base once more, the General had received her with a tight embrace. During her absence, Poe, Finn, C3PO, and Chewbacca had all gone to a classified mission to retrieve C3PO's memories, since Leia had discovered the droid knew where Rey's Holocron was located but couldn't seem to remember the information. The mission had been a success and the entire team was about to leave for Endor - where the precious object was to be located. Meanwhile, Leia had offered to train Rey in the Force, much to Rey's surprise. Indeed, in the absence of Master Luke, the Princess had revealed about her powers in the Force, powers which Rey had only been granted glimpses of until then. It turned out Leia knew much more about the Force than she let on, especially about feeling the Force and mastering it through one’s body. They were now in the middle of a training session when her focus had veered from her instructions.

 

The elder woman took a deep breath and released a tired sigh. “I know he’s distracting you. Maybe that’s what he’s looking for?”

 

Rey pressed her lips together in frustration and rubbed her temple. She hadn’t thought about the possibility that he could be keeping silent to arouse her curiosity, to gauge her reaction and cursed herself even more for being such a fool. She frowned, angry at herself. “You’re right. Maybe that’s his strategy. I’ll double my focus,” she promised between gritted teeth.

 

Leia seemed to agree and crossed her arms over her chest. “Right. Focus on the training pod again but close your eyes. Feel where it is going to attack, let the Force be the one to answer the strikes, not you.”

 

Grabbing the blue lightsaber, she drew a deep intake of air and willed herself to steady as the woody and earthly smells of the soil-filled her nostrils. Closing her eyelids, she channeled the Force through her bloodstream. The feeling of it flowing through her veins was like a sharp flow of warmth hitting her; however, it was balanced by another, darker feeling. Her determination was filled with self-loath at her incapacity to concentrate because of _him_. She frowned deeply.

 

 _Concentrate._ _Forget him_.

 

Slowly, she did. Without seeing, she could sense the pod, whirling onto itself and around her, as if her eyes were fully open. She turned on and rose the lightsaber, ready for defense. As if on cue, the pod fired two blasts, which she intercepted without a glimpse of hesitation. Then it rolled to settle behind her, attacking mercilessly again, but with a whirl of the blade, she deflected the blast and sent it toward the nearest tree.

 

“Very well Rey, now try to steer the lightsaber a second time from a far distance,” she heard Leia call behind her.

 

Eyelids opening, she concentrated hard and her nose wrinkled as she took a step behind, ready to throw the blade into the air.

 

That’s when she felt it, inside her.

 

 _Anger_.

 

It hit her as she threw the blade with all the strength, and observed as it went whirling, cutting trees down, destroying everything in its passage: her hand stood in mid-air, guiding the blade through the forest, just as Kylo had frozen her on Takodana; but at that very moment, she realized it wasn't the Force guiding her: it was her _rage_.

 

The _dark side_.

 

As the lightsaber came twirling, she focused on grabbing the right end, avoiding slicing her hand like raw fish.

 

She breathed out, panting as if the exercise had drained her from her energies, before she sat on the ground, feeling her knees weak. 

 

“Rey?” Leia came through the bushes to stand at her side. Rey lifted her chin to meet the elder woman’s tilted head and inquiring stare.

 

“I-I’m alright, it’s just…”

 

“I felt it.”

 

Rey blinked. “Felt what?”

 

“The darkness in you. The anger…” the General crouched before a concerned look on her features. “The same anger I felt in my son.”

 

Rey’s face turned ashen and her gaze darted to the ground, full of shame, as she tried to find the right words but none seemed to come up. Leia released her from that burden.

 

“Rey, the Dark Side is a _choice_. We all have darkness inside us. Why do you think I never trained to become a Jedi?”

 

She most certainly looked _dumbfounded_ , for Leia shoved a finger under her chin to close her mouth, with something near a sneaky grin on her features.

 

“So, you _decided_ not to train?” asked Rey, flabbergasted.

 

Pressing her lips, Leia nodded. “Indeed. I knew all too well of my bossy manners and ways…” she chuckled and Rey’s lips curved up, but the General’s gaze became serious. “But I was also afraid after I discovered Vader was my father. Afraid to become _like him_ if I failed to master that darkness. I tried to do my best to protect Ben from the same fate, but I failed. I created what I most feared,” she concluded bitterly with a resigned sigh.

 

Rey kept silent for a moment, remembering her conversations with Ben in the TIE. “No…I-I think it was Ben’s destiny to fall. I think this means something, but I don’t know what yet.”

 

For a moment, Leia looked puzzled, to say the least, as if trying to figure out what all of it meant. “So, you say…it was his destiny? That the Force…”

 

“Willed it, yes,” finished Rey. “I have a strong feeling there’s a reason.”

 

Suddenly, their attention was diverted by a Resistance crew member running toward them rapidly, causing both women to get on to their feet. When he reached them, he was panting so hard it was difficult to make anything out of his speech. “G-General…the-the fleet…a message…”

 

“A message?” inquired the General with a puzzled look, putting a hand over his shoulder, to which the man dressed in an orange suit shook his head and steadied his breath. “Th-there was an interception of First Order transmissions. P-Poe sent me, he needs you in the command room immediately,” he paused, eyeing Rey with caution. “Alone. He asked that it stay classified.”

 

Rey saw Leia straighten and her eyes lit with resolution and curiosity. “Very well, let’s get back to the base,” she commanded at once, before turning to Rey.

 

“I’ll finish training and gather my things,” said Rey, gesturing for her to go. “I’ll join you shortly after.”

 

Leia nodded and turned on her heels.

 

As Rey watched the General disappear within Yavin IV's dense woods, she couldn't shake off a strange feeling running through her body. She was on the verge of calling her back, but it was too late; she'd already vanished within the lush green bushes.

 

A few minutes went by, where the information Leia had just revealed sank in.

 

_Why do you think I never trained?_

 

_The Dark Side is a choice…_

 

The young woman stood there for a long moment, still astonished by the reveal. So Leia knew all about the Force. She'd just chosen not to train. How terrible it must have been for her to feel her son's downfall. Compassion took the best of her before an unidentified sound made goosebumps break out on her arms. She scanned her surroundings swiftly, but all she could hear were the birds chirping and the wind slowly moving the leaves.

 

Closing her eyes briefly, she had a distinctive impression…

 

As if…she was being _watched_. 

 

With a sharp intake of air, she summoned the lightsaber in her hand, sensing someone standing right behind her - she launched the blue blade into mid-air, exactly as Leia had taught her during their training -

 

But the saber twirled _right through_ the transparent body standing straight in the middle of the forest.

 

Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar figure’s beard and Jedi cloak.

 

“Master Luke!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, there will be more on Dark Rey in the next chapter....spoiler for you guys ;) 
> 
> The Rain Fight will be in Chapter 8...I have SO MUCH STUFF planned for that chapter, my god, it's going to be an emotional kleenex earthquake with huge reveals on what I think will happen in TROS, you have been warned. 
> 
> ❤️Kudos and comments are always so appreciated ❤️ especially since it's hard for me to combine work and fics, but I will have more time from now on to write, phew! GIVE ME FUEL guys! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Come wait for the trailer with me on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)!


	7. Confronting Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I am SO sick of waiting for the trailer, so I'm posting this new chapter today as a small compensation while we all wait like sitting ducks for DLF to move their asses. 
> 
> A big thanks to My Jedi Life for the express beta! [ My-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There is a warning for kleenex alert, do not kill me, TROS is going to be intense as hell.

 

“Rey…” smiled the bluish-transparent face of Luke Skywalker. A genuine, affectionate smile. One she had never seen on his features when he was still among the living.

 

Rey ran toward him, summoning her saber which flew right back into her hand. Once she bridged the gap between them, she stood there, scanning his unusual appearance. She blinked a couple of times as she observed his immaterial body, which had apparently transmuted with the Force. She couldn’t prevent the questions from burgeoning in her chest.

 

“Master Skywalker…are-are you immortal now?”

 

The elder man’s lips curved once more. “You could say that, in a way. I am what the Jedi call a ‘Force Ghost’.”

 

“A _Force Ghost_ …” she whispered between her lips, still staring at him as if waiting for an explanation.

 

Taking on his best teacher’s voice, Luke obliged. “When one dies in the light side, there is an old teaching that allows you to be one with the Force, and save the image of your body and soul.”

 

Upon hearing him, the young woman quirked an eyebrow. “Wait, does that mean you cheat death?” she asked, suddenly remembering her conversation with Kylo in the TIE cockpit.

 

Luke tilted his head. “No, not exactly. What you talk about is another, rare ability. Cheating death or resurrection, is when a Force user can revive his material body from death, the _phantom_.”

 

“That’s it, that’s the name!” exclaimed Rey, eyes wide open, before she realized who exactly she was talking to and cleared her throat. “Hmm. I mean, um, Ben told me about it.”

 

Luke’s hand reached for his beard, which he twisted between his fingers. Rey realized his mechanical hand was gone, replaced by an organic one. Force Ghosts couldn’t probably keep mecho-arms while merging with the Force, she thought to herself, before Luke came back to their issue.

 

"Ben has to open himself to the Light again, Rey. You were right, he's not as lost as I thought he was," his voice trailed off, and Rey couldn't shake the sadness nestled in his vocal cords. "As you have to open yourself to your darkness. If you are to face Palpatine, only together can you open the holocron which will give you the secrets to unlocking the Phantom."

 

Slightly taken aback, Rey made her throat work. Deep down, she knew all this, but she wasn’t ready to face the challenge. “Master…,” she paused, hesitating, and reached for a wisp of hair, which she pulled back behind her ear as she looked down to her boots. “I-I have felt much darkness lately. Inside me.”

 

“Tell me about it, Rey. From the moment I knew you, I sensed that Darkness, as you know.”

 

Rey shook her head in remembrance, still avoiding her former master’s crystal gaze. “I- Leia has been training me. But I’ve been unfocused. He’s in the back of my mind at all moments, and I hate myself for being so weak. Being unable to shut him out.”

 

“Maybe because your destiny is to accept him, and not shut him out, hmm?” he gestured for her to look at him and tilted his head to the side as if seeking to open her eyes to a truth she pointedly refused to see.

 

Rey’s gaze lost itself in her former Master’s one, and slowly, a confession formed in her chest. “I know. I know I have to let him in. I-But Master, he’s killed _so many_ people. I saw it with my own eyes. It torments me in my sleep…He-he’s a _monster_ ,” she sentenced while her heart felt it was being ripped apart, like some old fabric. “I still want to believe that it was his destiny to fall, but I can’t take away the image of him slaughtering innocents!”

 

Luke shifted his weight - as if he still had some - onto his right foot. “And yet, you feel that same darkness right there,” he pointed a finger at her chest. “Inside you.”

 

Rey’s face drained of all color. Her head dipped downward, ashamed. However, there was no possible dying. “Y-yes. I know. I don’t know why it’s there. I feel hate in my heart. Hate for…having ever harbored feelings for him.”

 

“Oh, I don’t believe that hate is only directed to him. You have anger. You nestle darkness inside yourself.”

 

A knot formed in the young woman’s throat, preventing her from speaking. So, instead, she nodded in defeat, recognizing the truth in his words.

 

“Then, it is time for you to know.”

 

Rey’s head snapped back to Luke in surprise. “To know…?”

 

However, before she could morph the question on her lips, the forest disappeared before her.

 

All she heard was Luke’s ghostly voice fill the air.

 

“Rey…we will be with you when the time comes…”

 

Out of nowhere, the entire green scenery was replaced by a dark, temple-like room with triangular-shaped black walls. All of a sudden, Rey felt the air being sucked out by a _presence_ , which made her turn around on her heels at the speed of a thunderbolt. She instinctively reached for the lightsaber hanging at her belt -

 

\- before she froze on the spot.

 

A red, crackling, double-bladed lightsaber had ignited right before her. And the person who was holding it was none other than _herself._

 

Rey cried in terror and took a step back.

 

Her other self was dressed in an elegant dark robe made of sheer material, with a hood. Her cheeks were sullen, gaze cold as ice. She looked _murderous_. Dark and dangerous. Despite Rey’s thundering chest, she could feel the Dark Side ooze from her opposite figure, drowning her in the shadows.

 

Before she knew, her dark self opened the red saber’s blades, which hooked into a double-bladed _staff_ -looking saber. Just like the one she used to yield.

 

A smirk grew on the woman before her, sending a chill down Rey’s spine. She was rooted on the spot, petrified by this vision of herself.

 

Suddenly, she saw her dark self move, brushing past her as if she were right in someone’s dream. Her dark robes billowed behind her as she swept past the Light version of herself.

 

Dark Rey proceeded to stand in front of a black, massive door, which opened before her presence. Curiosity got the best of Rey; and she quickly followed her inside, despite her raging pulse and growing fear. But Luke’s words echoed in her ears.

 

_It is time for you to know._

 

It was time; she wanted the truth, whatever the cost.

 

Upon entering the room, the coldness was so sharp she would have frozen on the spot, but the feeling was _nothing_ compared to the black-cloaked figure sitting in an obsidian throne on the other end of the room. Two red figures, clad in helmets of the same color stood to both sides of the man with spears in their hands. Goosebumps broke on Rey’s arms.

 

 _This presence_.

 

_I know this presence…_

 

This was the _Emperor_. There was no possible doubt. It was the same raw, _terrifying_ dark power she’d felt before feeling Ben’s desperate pleas in the Force.

 

What was this? Why was her dark self here? Who was this version of herself? Was this the future? The blood in her veins nearly came to a stop when she saw her dark self walk down the aisle leading to the throne with her red ignited lightsaber and _kneel_ before the Emperor.

 

 _No, no_ , _this can’t be the future, no…_

 

But her panic was interrupted by a low, raspy voice which made the small hairs on the back of her neck prickle with fear.

 

“Rey, my child. You have defeated the Light. You have embraced the Dark Side…as it was your _destiny._ ”

 

“I have only followed your teachings, my Lord,” resonated her opposite’s voice, and Rey noticed how dead and empty it sounded. Like a _machine_. All warmth had vanished from it. All the love was _gone_.

 

“Rey, there is a reason you are so powerful in Darkness…” the old man’s decrepit voice echoed within the room, and Dark Rey’s head moved upward to face him. “Do you want to know the truth?”

 

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

“Rey, You and I, we have more in common than you could possibly believe. Why did you come to me?”

 

Rey saw her dark self think for a split second, as if pondering the answer carefully. “I felt attracted to you, my Lord. To your power. To your teachings.”

 

“Yes…yes. But there’s something more. Rey, why do you think you were born on Jakku, where I had my finest laboratory?” The Emperor rose from his seat with apparent difficulty. Rey could only distinguish half his face, since the other half was covered by the black hood. But his ghostly, wrinkled thin lips were visible, causing her to swallow. The Emperor took a small step forward, keeping his hands to his side, as if he were to curse her. “You are my heir, Rey… _I_ _created_ you from the Force itself,” he snickered.

 

Rey’s eyes rounded impossibly wide. She clamped a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming out loud.

 

_No, this cannot be. Ben…Ben told me my parents had sold me…that they were nobodies…they…No!!!_

She sank to her knees as tears formed in her eyes. She felt as if she was free falling into a whirlwind before the throne room disappeared, as well as her dark double.

 

Thick tears ran down her cheeks; she closed her eyes in sheer panic and _rage._

 

Her seething thoughts immediately flew to Ben.

 

 _Ben!_ Her fist came crashing onto the ground as she broke into an uncontrolled _sob_. She was certain her heart was going to break under the crushing weight of deceit. _Why did you lie to me!? You knew! You knew! You said I was a nobody! This is why you tried to turn me!_

 

Suddenly, the earthy smell of Yavin IV’s humid soil filled her nostrils, bringing her back to where she was. A hand came to lay on her shoulder - it felt so warm, how could that be Luke? She lifted her blurry eyes to the figure crouching before her.

 

“Leia!?” she blurted out as she recognized the Princess. “But where’s L-”

 

“Rey, what _happened_?! We have to get out of here, we have to evacuate the base!”

 

“ _What_?” roared Rey in utter disbelief.

 

“The First Order! Their spies got our location. We need to move - _fast_!” said the General, pulling Rey up to her feet with surprising strength.

 

As she rose to her feet, making sure her lightsaber was still with her and ran next to Leia back to the base, Rey's mind was racing at a million lightyears…

 

_Where is Luke, why did he disappear? Why did he show me this? Why did Ben lie to me? Why is the First Order here?_

However, as they made their way through the bushes, a loud crack echoed in the air, forcing the two women to dart their heads up.

 

A massive fleet of Star Destroyers had come out of lightspeed, dotting the Yavin skies like gray clouds promising a full-fledged thunderstorm.

 

***

 

As much as it was humanly possible, Kylo’s ashen ghost-like face tried to hide the emotions raging in his shattered heart.

 

Luke’s visit had only aggravated the void in his chest. Left without true answers, he was like a wandering ship in a seastorm, rocked and crushed by the waves, without any true direction, without a north. Without Rey, there was no possibility of opening the holocron to find the secrets of the Phantom. There was no possibility to defeat Palpatine. And possibly worse, without her at his side, there was no _future_. However, his heart shifted between hate and love as fast as the wind changed direction. Hopelessness gave range to anger, and anger to deep, intense _pain_.

 

Which is why his Knights had summoned him to a special council. It was a rule of their Order that when their leader was in great difficulty to guide them in darkness, a decision should be taken by the majority…or by combat.

 

Kylo had refused to fight his six Knights to remain in his position of leadership - thus, they had gotten into strong arguments surrounding the exact cause of their leader's incapacity to dive into the dark side's power to prevail: Rey.

 

The Knights had pledged their leader to deal with the fate of the Jedi. She was an enemy, and Kylo was blinded by the Light side of the Force and its deceptive promises. If the enemy didn’t want to cooperate, she therefore had to die by his hand. Thus was the rule, and only then would Kylo be truly able to reconquer his will and fulfill his grandfather’s destiny.

 

Unwillingly at first, he had listened to their arguments, which little by little fueled his anger and hate of his current situation. Rey had abandoned him too many times already. Now she was a threat to him again since she’d gone back to her _friends_ , the Resistance.

 

He had to crush these insignificant insects; he had to recover his purpose.

 

His six knights were now standing in a circle around his former helmet on Mustafar, where they had come to piece up his old mask, which he had forged himself on this very planet from the metals of Mustafar, reminding him of his grandfather’s mission. _His_ mission. The Knights believed rebuilding the helmet would help Kylo recover his true identity and purpose. A monkey creature, Babu Frik, known for his enchantment abilities, was reconstructing the metallic structure with some red substance made of the lava of the planet he held dear to his heart. After all, the imposing castle perched on the cliffs was his by birthright; he often came back to it to be reminded of his place in the Force.

 

“My Lord, it is ready,” said a squealing voice which tore Kylo away from his reverie.

 

Babu held his former mask in his hairy hands before him, while he could feel his Knights’ stare from behind their helmets, awaiting their leader’s move.

 

Kylo peered down at the mask he once crushed to pieces out of sheer rage and self-loathing. Snoke always hated it because he believed Kylo was hiding. The memory stirred a gut-wrenching feeling within him, because he knew his former master was right. But now, this was different. It was about finding himself again, right?

 

His obsidian eyes roamed over the mask’s red-filled cracks and his nose wrinkled. How ironic - it was as broken as _he_ was, as if his true self was about to be plainly laid in front of the entire Galaxy. He snorted in denial - he didn’t have a choice anyway. He neared a gloved hand to it and retrieved it from the forger’s hands, who immediately bowed and moved away, letting his Knights surround him.

 

Slowly, he grabbed the helmet to place it over his face, shielding him again from the light - his _true_ enemy.

 

However, when the mask’s clasps clicked together and he watched through the visor once more - he felt a tremor in the Force. His breath came to a sudden stop. 

 

From the other side of the room, Rey was looking straight at him behind his Knights, her blue lightsaber drawn out and a _stunned_ look on her features.

 

…                                          

  

“ _What_ ”-  she said under her breath as she stared at him, transfixed by his sudden appearance through the Force. Had she unwillingly let her guard down? Had he taken advantage of her lowered barriers? Why did he have that mask on? Where was he? Rey could see the six Knights were circling him, in a dim, gloomy room; the darkness reigning there made her cold, and she was instantly reminded of her Dark self kneeling before Palpatine.

 

Despite her rage, she couldn’t prevent his name from slipping out of her lips.

 

“Ben…”

 

A sharp shout snapped her back to the present situation. She blinked in sudden realization. Blasts were coming from _everywhere_. One brushed her linens, while dozens of others flashed all around them.

 

“Rey, what are you _doing_!? Just _run_!” roared Leia as she yanked at her tunic and pulled her forward -

 

\- before the Princess stiffened and gasped. Rey saw her eyes round as big as Star Destroyers.

 

Leia was _seeing_ him through the Force. Her mouth fell open, and her hand stood in mid-air as she took in her son’s appearance, cast from head to toe in black, with his helmet on.

 

Mother and son were seeing each other for the first time in many, many years.

 

However, at the same moment, Rey understood the great danger of their situation. The First Order was _here_. They had to get back to the spaceport; she had to bring the General safely back to the Millenium Falcon. Wasting no time, she grabbed Leia’s sleeve and tugged hard.

 

“Leia, it’s too dangerous, we have to get out of here!” she commanded. “Ben’s not here. He’s somewhere else!”

 

However, the Princess did not stir. 

 

“Ben,” Leia called out in a firm voice, and Rey watched as his hulking figure stood there, feet rooted on the spot; his helmet gave nothing away, but, because of their reopened connection, she could feel he was terrorized by his mother’s unexpected apparition through the Force.

 

Undeterred, his mother cried out again. “Ben, come back home.”

 

It was a desperate plea. A _mother_ ’s plea.

 

Slowly, he shook his head, and his gloved fists balled up firmly at his side. Rey’s heart sank to her stomach as she felt the conflict surge within him like lava ready to burst out of a volcano. Millions of emotions washed through his force signature all at once: rage, hate, love, pain, fear…She could tell he was hesitating, despite his headshake, to come closer. The little boy in him wanted to embrace his mother - to tell her he was sorry, so sorry - before his adult, dark self knew better and fueled with his current rage - his mother represented everything he had ever fought against.

 

Suddenly, Rey saw an image flash before her mind.

 

It was a young boy with black tousled hair, dressed in white Jedi robes, standing before what appeared to be a departing ship’s ramp.

 

 _Ben._ Little Ben.

 

A much younger Leia, wearing an elegant, crown tress and a white dress was bending toward him.

 

 _“Mom, please, let me stay home,”_ he pleaded faintly, a tear menacing to form at the corner of his eye. _  
_

 

 _“Ben, you have to go. We’ve discussed this. I’ll commlink you as much as you want,”_ she smiled weakly.

 

A voice resonated deep within Rey’s mind. A distant echo.

 

_Those are lies..._

 

A shiver ran through Rey’s entire bloodstream. She blinked, realizing those were not _her_ memories, but Ben’s. He was looking at his mother and remembering her past words, echoing hers now. The anger was rising dangerously in his chest - the pain, the terrible, dreadful agony was about to burst any second from now.

 

Leia's hand was reaching out to him now - an invitation for him to follow her back. Rey sensed how she was reaching through the Force, using her abilities, to persuade him, to let him feel from her the genuine truth.

 

_I miss you…Ben!_

 

Unbidden, Rey’s throat worked; and the terrible truth came crashing down on her like lightning. Everything about Ben’s downfall came back to this moment, to _Leia_. To his mother. _She_ was the source and origin of his inner conflict. Rey could feel it eating him alive, consuming his insides and his tormented soul.

 

Rey was about to reach out to him -

 

But  - _no_ \- wait - !

 

Something was _wrong_.

 

Drawing her lightsaber out instinctively, Rey _felt_ the blaster’s intentional aim before she could shield the General from harm.

 

A laser blast resonated in the distance before it directly hit Leia’s back.

 

The Princess stilled, eyes widening, still transfixed on her son. With a horrified look, Rey saw her collapse to the ground, revealing the figure of a tall ginger-haired man with a smug, satisfied look on his face.

 

Rey dashed forward, and only heard herself scream at the top of her lungs.

 

“LEIA!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I'm gonna get my cliffhanger ho' ass slapped properly. But there's more than one reason I had to end this chapter there.
> 
> The next chapter is THE WATER FIGHT! That's going to be one hell of a Reylo UST fight. I cannot wait to get there, I hope to have it up for the trailer!
> 
> ❤️ Your kudos and comments are my biggest reward.❤️ 
> 
> Come rant about DLF's terrible marketing and go crazy for TROS on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)


	8. The Death Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, 
> 
> Finally, we continue this adventure with the Water Fight! I've had this chapter in mind for a good while, but the trailer changed certain things, however the essence of it is still here, and I can't believe certain lines and dynamics of the trailer fit this fic like a glove! 
> 
> I wanna give a million thanks to my friend and beta [Greyforceuser ](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta in the galaxy! ❤️
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey cursed herself inwardly as the wind hit her face, blowing her hair backward. She finally succeeded in doing something right these last couple of days. The gushing sea all around her was dotted with white foam, the massive waves crashing on the metallic structure as she, Finn and Poe were struggling to find their way out of the remains of the Death Star.

 

Straightening against the wind, she observed her surroundings. The Force’s ebbs and flows were as tormented as the elements around her.

 

Instinctively, she checked the bag on her side to be certain it was still there.

 

The Holocron.

 

She found it before _him_.

 

The memory of him appearing on Yavin IV flashed before her mind, for at least the tenth time that day. She frowned as her heart fell in her stomach, remembering the unfathomable truth.

 

Leia was _gone._

 

 _Forever_.

 

In hindsight, she should have done more. She should have prevented the tragedy now weighing in her heart like lead, making her jaw clench each time her thoughts wandered back to the Princess. Over the last few days, a pendulum worked its way back and forth in her chest. One where self-loathe and self-pity fought an arduous war for dominance. How could she ever be a Jedi if she was incapable of saving the ones she loved? How could she not have foreseen what was about to happen? Why hadn’t she forced Leia away from her son to get her safely out of Yavin IV?

 

There was no mental or physical rest from her anguish. The image of the Princess falling to the ground haunted her day and night.

 

…

…

 

She raced to the fallen General, screaming so loud the blaster shots firing all around seemed to have disappeared. 

 

“Leia!! Leia!!” she called out as she crouched down, desperately searching for signs of life. Her signature had not yet vanished despite the thick, crimson blood oozing from the wound left by the blaster. Rey realized in horror that the Force was slowly leaving her. With strength, she swiftly helped the Princess on her back, wrapping her arms around her shivering body.

 

Leia’s half-mooned eyes peered at her.

 

“Leia, hang on, I’m going to heal you!”

 

“N-no, R-rey – it’s too – tell him -” she croaked in a raspy voice and coughed blood, “I-I-m sorry – that I love him.” Her face contorted with pain and she twisted in her arms.

 

“Leia! Leia, hang on, you can do this! Don’t go-” commanded Rey in desperation as she put a hand on her chest to heal the mortal wound.

 

But Rey didn’t have time to concentrate.

  
“R-ey,” pleaded Leia, clenching her teeth. “L-look a-at me.”

 

Hazel met dark chocolate. Suddenly, Rey was reminded of Ben. The same eyes in different people.

 

“B-bring him home.”

 

Rey’s chin nodded as tears formed, with shivering breaths she gazed upon her mentor’s contorted features.

 

But the Princess’s face then relaxed – her fiery orbs slowly closed and a small smile formed on the corner of her lips. The Force’s last thread vanished from her body and Rey felt the weight of Death in her arms.

 

The young woman shook her head in denial. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst under the excruciating pain buried within. A tortured sob escaped her throat.

 

“No, Leia, NO!”

 

…

…

 

“Rey, is everything okay?” Finn’s warm voice snatched her out of her tormented memories.

 

She blinked in the sudden realization that she was standing on the edge of the drenched structure, staring at the horizon absentmindedly when they had a mission to finish.

 

“Yes, sorry about that. Just – “

 

“I know, Rey, I know,” he said with a crooked smile, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing you could have done. We’ll find Hux so you can have a chance to slice him with that lightsaber of yours.”

 

Rey sighed upon hearing the name. Not only had she failed to save Leia, but she had _also_ failed to kill her assassin. Her fist balled up at her side. She knew there had been a schism within the First Order but was that cunning ginger-haired bastard truly not under the _Supreme Leader’s_ command now? The thought of Kylo – she couldn’t call him Ben now, not after this - being responsible for Leia’s death circled her like a vulture over a rotting corpse, persecuting her.

 

Had he witnessed his mother’s death? Had he seen who the murderer was? Why had the Force connected them just to shut down again so quickly? Not only had it closed off, but she couldn’t reach out to him. She couldn’t feel any emotions, feelings or thoughts coming from his side as hard as she tried to find them. Their connection was _dead._ It unsettled her as much as anger simmered in her veins. _His mother just died_ – _kriff._   _Why isn’t he reaching out? Why doesn’t he even care? Why –_

 

Suddenly, her eyes widened.  

 

She sensed it before she could see him. All at once his presence was just there, as if he had just come out of hyperspace. Soon, she heard the familiar rumbling of his special TIE fighter, the _Whisper_ , and through the mist of clouds circling her, the ship appeared, aiming straight for the Death Star remains. 

 

His Force signature was inscrutable. Where she usually sensed emotions, there was only silence. It gave her no indication of his current state of mind.

 

Gritting her teeth, she turned to Finn who was following the TIE’s movements and took off her white shoulder bag. “Finn! Take the Holocron. Put it in a safe place! Take Poe and the others and get out of here as fast as you can. He’s coming for us!” she yelled.

 

She saw his brown skin lose all color. He closed the distance between them. “Rey, escape with us. Don’t _do_ this.”

 

“I _have_ to face him. We end this today,” she replied resolutely.

 

Seeing he was not leaving, she lost patience. “I said _go_! Get to a safe place! Get the Holocron out of here, where he can’t reach it.”

 

Finn pressed his lips together, as if hesitating. “Rey. Be careful. Please come back safe!”

 

She nodded, gesturing for him to leave and he finally acquiesced. Turning on his heels and casting her a last look, the former stormtrooper raced out of the superweapon’s wrecked platform, leaving Rey to focus on the nearing TIE. Her hand darted to the lightsaber hanging at her belt and she unlocked the clasp.

 

Her fingers fastened around the weapon firmly. Her anger at him rose like the wild tides surrounding her on the platform.

 

She wanted to _kill_ him. For everything he’d done. For lying to her. For murdering his father, for murdering _so_ many people. For ignoring his own _mother_ ’s death.

 

The blade in her hand ignited, casting a blue glow on her skin.

 

The elegant ship circled the Death Star wreckage as if he was searching for a landing area.

 

 _Keep looking_ , she snickered inwardly. Landing here was impossible due to the forceful gales and the massive waves breaking all around the metallic carcass.

 

Her eyes rounded when she saw him pull out of the TIE and stand on its wing while it was still flying, despite the wild storm raging all around. She couldn’t distinguish his face because he was masked, exactly like she’d seen him during their last bond.

 

_Kriff – what -? How is he piloting when he’s not in the cockpit?_

 

He was piloting the TIE with the Force! She didn’t have time to linger on the remarkable feat as he drew closer. The enemy fighter was nearing the ground and Kylo jumped – but she didn’t see him land for the waves and the rain clouded her sight.

 

Now she could sense his distinct Force signature; it oozed a lethal determination.

 

She braced herself.

 

Her hand tightened around her blade, so tight it quivered.

 

Before long, she saw him jump from one platform to another between the breaking waves and the drizzle, still fully masked.

 

At last, he made his way to the section where she was standing. He observed her from behind his mask but his Force signature was well-guarded. His hand aimed for the saber at his belt and the sound of his crackling red blade crossed the distance to her ears. She had forgotten how impressive and massive he was, but she was not to be deterred.

 

They stared at each other like two animals waiting to attack their prey.

 

At once, he advanced on her slowly, and she swiped her leg backward, shifting her weight into defense position.

 

When he was within earshot, she couldn’t contain her burning anger. “Take that helmet off!”

 

Kylo froze. It seemed to unsettled him for a moment. He scanned her and she hated the fact she couldn’t see his face.

 

However, his silence was as icy as the seawater drenching her entire body. His shields were fully drawn – there was no room for words.

 

Only _fight_.

 

 _Then so be it,_ Rey thought to herself.

 

Nose wrinkling, she channeled the Force and propelled herself at him, assaulting him full throttle. He was prepared, for he prevented her strike, their sabers clashing for the first time since the forest on Starkiller Base.

 

Both of them pushed the other’s blade, trying to get the upper hand. Rey clenched her teeth and pushed him back with all her might. But another battle, unseen to the human eye, was raging between them. Their energies seemed to be separating them.

 

 _I’m not going to spare you this time, you monster,_ she erupted into his mind.

 

She met with no answer on his behalf, which in turn fueled her anger.

 

Taking advantage of the momentum, she used his strength to perform a backward flip; landing on her right foot, she struck at him again, attacks to which he answered readily by blocking her blows again and again.

 

Through her blade, she channeled all her energy, casting him strike after strike with a tinge of desperation, reflecting her inner struggles and conflicted soul.

 

Striking him down would solve all of it. She would finally be _free._

 

Before long, they reached the far end of the platform and worked their way up a wrecked tower protruding upward from the sea. She had pushed him to the farthest point of the carcass, effectively cornering him.

 

Rey then realized he had been _defending_ himself, but not attacking.

 

She rose to her full height, balancing herself carefully on the slick surface they stood upon. “What are you doing? Fight me!” she roared.

 

He was bending down, one gloved hand on the ground to stabilize his large frame. It was so slippery that both of them were menacing to fall off. He looked up at her then, and from behind the mask, she sensed it –

 

\- something was keeping him from fighting. And there was more, nestled deep within his heart – a turmoil. However, she could not grasp the exact nature of it.

 

“Take that mask off!” she barked again.

 

But once more, he did not heed her request. He remained still in his crouched position, lightsaber in his hand as if contemplating his next move.

 

Suddenly, she saw him look to the side and she felt a rush of raw emotions coming from him.

 

Her eyes darted to where he was looking –

 

\- and she _gasped_.

 

A _gigantic_ wave was coming their way. It was going to crash right on top of them.

 

Instinctively, Rey turned on her heels and dashed to get out of its reach. She ran down the tower frame toward the platform, but slipped and ended up sliding down on her behind in the most ungraceful fashion. Behind her, she felt and heard the sound of a smashing wave that sloshed over her.

 

She ended up on the flat of the platform, rolling over before she steadied herself and peeked at where Kylo had been standing only moments ago.

 

He was nowhere to be seen. The wave had taken him away.

 

She could still sense him, though she had no idea how to locate him. Deep down, she knew no wave, no matter how large, was going to best the mighty Kylo Ren.

 

She sprang to her feet, chest heaving up and down heavily, trying to catch her breath. Scanning her surroundings, she decided to leave this part of the wreckage, which was too slippery and dangerous. Having grown up in the desert back on Jakku, she was _not_ a good swimmer and dreaded her fate if she were to fall into these treacherous waves.

 

She climbed onto a similar platform and was running for the biggest part of the ruins before she stopped dead.

 

Through the rain and the waves crashing over the deck, she distinguished his silhouette.

 

She hadn’t expected him to block her way out of the trickiest part of the remains – she ignited her lightsaber once more before her breathing sped up and her jaw firmed. She had to end this fight, even if it were to cost her life.

 

However, she hadn’t expected _this_.

 

His hulking frame made its way through the breaking waves slowly, his red lightsaber lit, contrasting with the blue and gray hues of the sea and sky.

 

He advanced toward her decisively, _drenched_ to the bone. His black clothes were plastered to his muscular, powerful figure in the most _indecent_ fashion. His wet hair was dripping rivers of saltwater.

 

 _Kriff_.

 

However, it was _nothing_ compared to his gaze. It pierced right through her, pinning her to the structure, incapable of moving an eyelash. His mask must have fallen off, or perhaps he had finally removed it.

 

Against all odds, he shifted his saber away from her as he approached, turning it downward and then behind him before he halted only a few feet away from her.

 

His dark eyes scanned her figure and his Force barriers lowered slightly, giving Rey a glimpse of what was happening inside.

 

“Rey…”

 

Hearing his deep bass after days of silence nearly made her come undone.

 

Kylo pressed his wet lips together, as if hesitating and Rey’s heartbeat picked up.

 

“I’ll give you one last chance. Come with me. Let me spare your life and together we can take down the Emperor.”

 

Rey snorted and then wrinkled her nose. “Give _me_ a chance? I am going to _kill_ you. For everything you’ve done. This ends today, _Kylo Ren_ ,” she spat, sliding her leg backward and brandishing her lightsaber toward him.

 

For a split moment, he seemed taken aback by her determination. He briefly closed his eyes, as if taking in the weight of what was to happen, but his brow furrowed darkly when he opened them again.

 

“Very well. My Knights were right. You’ve only become a nuisance.”

 

While Rey registered what he had just said, his lightsaber twirled in his hand, coming back into attack mode. His legs parted to the side as he bent over, waiting for her to attack. “You deceiving _rat_ ,” he snarled.

 

Rey’s anger made her chest heave uncontrollably and her nostrils flare. Searing _rage_ rose in her bloodstream. Her fist tightened around her blade, and the structure started shaking under the intensity of the emotions he was stirring in her. How _dare_ he talk to her this way? Call _her_ a deceiver?

 

“You’re just a _coward_!”

 

She only had time to take in how his teeth gritted at the insult, before they lunged at the same time like two wild animals ready to tear the other apart. Blades collided together with a deafening sound, pushing each other for domination while they struggled to handle the other’s Force strength. Kylo watched her from behind their combined weapons, his obsidian eyes lit with a purple flame.

 

“You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done!” Rey thundered.

 

“What _I’ve_ done? What about _you_?” he barked. 

 

Rey’s brow knitted. Taking advantage of the moment, she used their blade-lock as leverage to launch herself away, pushing his blade far from her face, before casting him several blows which he repelled easily. This time, Kylo fought back, thrusting powerful attacks that left no doubt about the seriousness of his intentions. His blows were so quick and ferocious that Rey was soon left with no other option but to push him away with the Force. However, it was only enough to push him back slightly, but not to make him fall over.

 

She took several steps backward, putting a distance between them so she could anticipate his moves, but he advanced again onto her with his heavy gait. Twirling his saber haughtily, the weapon came swirling and struck against hers.

 

His deep voice resonated above their fight and the storm. “You’re the one who ran away! You left me behind, twice! Despite everything that happened between us!”

 

At the same time, he charged her and their blades met in a dead-lock.

 

Rey scowled, taking none of his whiny victimizations. “You killed all those villagers! You _monster_ , I saw it with my own eyes!”

 

Their sabers then came clashing down below their waists. 

 

“Because he _possessed_ me!” he roared in righteous indignation.

 

Rey stared at him, taken aback – he was lying, it _had_ to be a lie – but the honesty in his eyes unsettled her.

 

Springing off her left foot, she cast away his lightsaber once more, but Kylo gave her no quarter and assaulted her with all his might, gripping her blade with the angle of his crossguard and casting it aside, almost disarming her.

 

She stumbled, almost falling because of how slippery the ground was. She backed away to avoid body contact and eyed him carefully.

 

“What about everything else you've done?” she countered angrily. “What about Leia? Your own mother! It was _your_ ginger subordinate who killed her!”

 

Kylo stilled. He gaped at her, bewildered, and the line between Rey’s brown increased, half-angered, half-surprised by his reaction. _So, he didn’t know?_

 

Driving rain and seawater flowed down his stunned face, his gaze transfixed onto her. His mouth hung open before he closed it and stammered, “H-Hux? Hux murdered…?”

 

“Yes, he did!”

 

She glared at him stonily as he swallowed. "I-I didn’t know… He shouldn’t have been there - I- ”

 

“Liar! How could you not know?!” she accused before she charged him, but this time, Kylo responded lamely to her attacks and contented himself with merely rebuffing her assaults away. However, her strikes were so fierce that she threatened to slice him in two.

 

Yet he gave no response; his expression was despondent, his movements rote. His lack of emotion incensed her further.

 

“And what about all your _lies_ to _me_?! You tried to turn me. You were using me, because you knew the truth!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. She gripped her saber with two hands over her head and struck him another vicious blow powered by all the rage pent up inside her.

 

 “What-” Kylo shoved her back with vigor, “- _lies_? What _truth_?,” he bellowed, huffing with the effort, brows arched. 

 

Panting, Rey stopped her assault. She took deep breaths while she scanned his face and searched his mind for answers. But despite his apparent surprise, he hadn’t drawn his barriers down, keeping his thoughts sealed from her perusal.

 

"Stop pretending! You knew the truth and you lied to me!" she cried. "You tried to turn me to the Darkside in the Throne Room because you knew where I came from! You were manipulating me!"

 

However, the baffled expression on his features remained. He tilted his head to the side, and his gaze grew inward, as if recalling a distant event. Then his eyes narrowed to hers. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘where you come from?’” 

 

Suddenly, Rey felt a rush of unconnected thoughts wash over her. As if he were trying to solve a difficult puzzle. Without warning, she felt his mind push through her mental barriers in his desperation for an answer.

 

Her jaw went slack in sudden realization.

 

_He doesn’t know._

 

She swallowed at the very thought. He _didn’t_ know of her real origin.

 

She slammed the walls of her mind so firmly he recoiled as if she’d physically hit him. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. If he didn’t know, then she didn’t want him to find out.

 

Searching her surroundings, her first thought was to escape. She couldn’t let him know or he would use this against her, maybe in more powerful and more persuasive ways than ever before. 

 

Turning on her heels, she dashed away and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

 

Behind her, she heard him screaming between the rolling waves. “Rey! Wait, no, Rey!!”

 

Despite his beseeching, she didn’t stop. However, the landscape she trod was not the most welcoming for a foot race and soon, she slipped and fell to her knees, sensing him hot on her trail. Quickly, she got to her feet and made her way toward the massive remnants of the Death Star, where it would be easier to hide and lose him. After a few moments of speeding away, she felt him following her footsteps; he wasn’t going to let her go anywhere. She had to change strategies.

 

She broke from her course and turned to face him, but she hadn’t calculated correctly and didn’t have time to collect herself: he was _right_ behind her. He attacked her fiercely, lightsaber fully crackling and swirling, aiming right for her. 

 

She barely had time to turn on her blade and meet his attack with a loud cry.

 

“Why are you running away again?!” he roared, visibly fraught with anger. “And you _dare_ call _me_ a coward!”

 

He lunged forward and hammered blow after blow, forcing her to retreat. His rage unleashed the beast within him. As in the Throne Room, he was pure unadulterated fury, a war machine in the body of a man, striking her over and over until he cornered her. He locked his weapon with hers, pinning her to the cold, wet wall behind her as she gasped.  

 

He was going to _kill_ her.

 

Rey bared her teeth with the effort of keeping his lightsaber at bay as he pushed his crimson crossguard dangerously close to her shoulder, menacing to burn her skin.

 

From behind the purple halo, the shade flickering between bluer or redder, Kylo gazed down at her and she was reminded of the forest on Starkiller Base. She blinked several times as his obsidian eyes bore into hers, uncertain. She knew he was hesitating to strike her down.

 

Then she felt his voice inside her head again. _Why do you keep running away from m_ e _? Why?_

 

It was a cry.

 

A desperate plea.

 

At that moment, she realized neither could kill the other. She had probably been a fool to ever believe otherwise.

 

So instead of fighting back, she surrendered. She lowered her mental barriers to him, for him to enter her mind and read her like an open book.

 

His jaw hung in awe as the secrets she’d been keeping unfolded before him like a moonflower blooming open at dusk

 

Kylo stopped the onslaught of his saber. She saw him swallow when he found what he was seeking and his gaze rounded, utterly bewildered.

 

She felt a knot in her throat as the crude, terrible truth was unveiled. As well as her sorrow and her agony upon discovering the truth she had been seeking for years.

 

She didn’t want to face him, to see the triumph on his face. To know he had been right, that she belonged to Darkness all this time.

 

The shock of the reveal caused him to lower his defenses and Rey seized the moment.

 

Her leg came up kicking him right in the stomach and she Force-pushed him, sending him flying away above the platform. She thought she succeeded in trashing him into the sea again, but she saw he used the Force to counter her attack and landed on the extremity of the structure, where he slid down and then hung by one gloved hand. 

 

This was Rey’s chance to flee. She spun around and raced through the wreckage, far, far away from her nemesis. If she was lucky enough, her comrades would still be around and she could leave this forsaken place with them.

 

When she finally entered the interior of the old superweapon, she felt him coming her way again. Somehow, she had forgotten that Kylo was singularly driven when it came to pursuing her.

 

_Kriff, I have to hide._

 

She crept inside and she noted it was nice to be in a semi-dry place, protected from the battering storm and waves. Contrary to the exterior, this part of the ruins was fortunately still intact and she climbed some stairs. She hoped she could find her way through the maze and crawl onto the other side of the battle station where she knew her friends must be.

 

“Rey!!!”

 

Kylo’s shout ripped the surrounding silence, causing her to jump to her feet in surprise. For a fleeting second, she thought he had found her, but he was only calling out for her.

 

“Rey!!” he cried out again. She couldn’t shake the desperation in his voice, as if he thought he’d never see her again.

 

But she was unwilling to respond and mentally prepared herself to continue with her escape plan when she felt the air become eerily _cold._  

 

She surveyed the place. There was Darkness here.

 

A presence. She felt drawn to it, despite the goosebumps breaking on her skin.

 

Slowly and without paying attention to Kylo’s footsteps echoing behind her, she followed the Dark presence and entered what looked like the pieces of an elevator. Making her way inside the tunnel-like entrance, she stepped into a wide room with a round, broken bay window.

 

There was a black-leathered _throne_ before the window.

 

Rey swallowed. She immediately remembered her vision. Her Dark opposite kneeling in front of the throne before the _Emperor_.

 

She should have fled. She should have run away from it. But as on Ahch-too, Darkness called to her and she found herself taking slow, measured steps toward the throne.

 

These were her origins. Darkness itself had created her; the _Emperor_ had created her, manipulating the Force. Was this why it felt so…familiar? Was this why she was attracted to Kylo so much, despite all her fighting against it?

 

Mesmerized, she moved closer to the dais. At first, her fingers stretched out hesitantly and she held her breath, before she reached out to touch it – she _needed_ to know.

 

“Rey,” spoke a voice behind her. She gasped out loud, recoiling from the leathered, disheveled piece of furniture.

 

She twirled on her heels at the speed of light, retrieving the lightsaber at her belt, which she turned on in the blink of an eye.

 

Kylo was standing before her.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“Your Force signature oozed powerful darkness. And I knew of this place,” he said, scanning their surroundings, “from old tales and stories.” He shifted his focus to her.

 

A few seconds ticked by where she took in his appearance. His hair was still messy, his clothes were soaked and dirty. Yet his demeanor and cape made him seem regal despite the poor condition of the rest of him. She noticed he had taken his gloves off, before her gaze focused on his features. They were oddly relaxed, as if in the aftermath of a devastating storm.

 

He took a small, hesitant step toward her and she gripped her saber harder despite his weapon being safely locked at his belt.

 

“Leave me alone!” she ordered, but her voice was weaker than she would have wished for.

 

He shook his head and pressed his lips together.

 

“Rey, I saw the vision. I saw you in the Darkside. Luke showed it to me too…” he lingered, eyeing her closely as if gauging her reaction.

 

It didn’t fail to hit her, straight in the chest like a piercing arrow. “What? Y-you _saw_ it?”

 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, but not all of it. You had the missing piece.”

 

Rey lowered her head in shame and defeat. She turned her lightsaber off. It wasn’t needed anymore. Her throat felt dry despite her clothes being still so damp from their outdoor fight. “I-I didn’t want you to know.”

 

“Why? I would have found out, eventually. Luke tried to show me, but I didn’t understand what it meant at the time.”

 

The young woman was on the verge of breaking down. No, no, she couldn’t. Not in front of him. Not in front of _this_ man. “I-I thought that you’d always known. I thought that’s why you tried to turn me. To join you on the Darkside, because of what I am,” she paused, composing herself but refusing to meet his inquisitive eye. “People keep telling me they know me. No one does.”

 

“But I do.”

 

Rey stared at him, and the knot in her throat tightened, because she knew, deep down, that he was speaking the truth. It felt like a vow. A vow for the future.

 

He took a small step toward her and ran a hand in his messed-up hair. “Rey, I never lied to you. I saw your parents in that grave on Jakku. I thought that because of that, you would come to stand with me in the Dark Side. That you would join me, that I wouldn’t have to feel so lonely anymore. But you left me behind, abandoned me,” he paused and swallowed at the tormenting memory, before he gathered himself and continued. “But Rey…When I saw that vision, I knew. It wasn’t you. It wasn’t the Rey standing before me now, draped in white and in Light. It wasn’t the shining, bright beacon I’ve come to-to…- ” his voice felt like strangled, as if he couldn’t continue. His Adam’s apple bobbed once more. He briefly squeezed his eyes shut “ – that I’ve come to l-love.”

 

A shiver ran down Rey’s spine upon hearing the confession. She stared at him, _flabbergasted_. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as it began to race. Her lungs strained to take in air. Even her ears thundered with her racing pulse.

 

He peeked at her from behind wisps of black, wet hair, before glancing at the floor again. Never had she seen him so vulnerable. He looked like a beaten animal, as if he had been keeping this secret for so long and now that it was out, now that she knew, he feared she would use it against him. Instinctively, she reached out to his mental walls and almost recoiled when she saw what he was thinking.

 

She was the only one left.

 

Everybody else was gone.

 

Dead.

 

And everything was his fault.

 

Her heart broke as the image of Leia being hit in her back formed in his mind, solid and clear for Rey to see. Now, she knew he’d been grieving his mother, although in secret. She finally had the answer to the question that had been harassing her for days and remembered the fallen Princess’s message.

 

“Your mother…Leia,” she started, trying to get his attention.

 

His eyes darted from the floor to hers. He was on the verge of coming undone by the sheer sound of his mother’s name.

 

“Before leaving…she told me to tell you that she loved you. That she was sorry. She asked me to bring you home.”

 

His jaw and eye twitched. He bit his lip, hard. His chin dipped down and he squeezed his eyes shut as his fists balled up at his side. The strength of his wrath was so intense that the metal started to creak and tremble, pieces of debris falling down in the already broken room. Soon, the entire structure was shuddering.

 

“Ben!” she cried out and launched forward, bridging the gap between them.

 

She reached him and without intending to, she grabbed his arm.

 

“He’s going to _pay_ for this,” Kylo spat.

 

Hazel eyes met umber. There were unshed tears in his glistening orbs. He swallowed hard, as his gaze searched hers desperately for comfort.

 

“Rey…” he croaked, releasing all his mental barriers, washing Rey with waves of built-up pain, agony, and sorrow.

 

“Ben,” she whispered, and wrapped her arms around him.

 

He dug his nose into her hair and embraced her so hard he was about to crush her. An ugly sob escaped his throat into her ear.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Rey…”

 

Turning her head so that her face touched his, she kissed his cheek and felt salty tears run down her face as he cried and hiccupped in her arms, releasing all the tension in his body.

 

They hugged each other, letting their Force signatures envelop and soothe the other in a cathartic sea of tears.

 

After a long moment, he untied himself from her and glanced at her face. Hesitantly, he brought his gloveless hands to cup both her cheeks.

 

A shudder ran down her spine from head to toe. “Ben…”

 

She couldn’t muster the strength to return his previous words of love. Instead, she raised herself on her tiptoes and searched for his lips, letting her actions speak for her.

 

He bent down and pressed his mouth against hers. His kiss – it was so much more than lips coming together, it was two celestial bodies colliding, two opposites finally fusing together – was soft despite its intensity, generous yet wild at the same time, for he unleashed all his affection onto her. He demanded entrance into her mouth and she granted him. He tilted his head to the side and the feeling of his tongue felt warm and enticing, contrasting with their wet and cold bodies. Their tongues danced together, begging the other for forgiveness, searching for comfort after days of misery and loneliness. Their embrace colored their thoughts, suffused their souls; it asked no words - they were a mirror of perfect harmony.

 

And Love triumphed once more in the Throne Room of the Death Star.

 

In the depths of her heart and soul, Rey knew it as irrefutably as she knew the gentle caress of the eternal Light -

 

-  Ben was _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dear reader, if you think that the Reylo angst and adventures are over with that kiss - THINK AGAIN!
> 
> I still have at least two chapters for this fic and I hope to get to them as soon as possible. The trailers just confirmed my first intuitions about the final fight, so I will be sticking to my plot! 
> 
> ❤️ Your kudos and comments mean the world! ❤️
> 
> Come and whine with me about the horrible marketing and wait until we are all freed of this pain on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)


	9. The Holocron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> I am SO sorry for the wait! This chapter was extremely hard to get right plot-wise, for the last chapter to come together. Plus, it's a massive beast, just like Kylo heheh
> 
> On this one, I especially want to thank my amazing beta and alpha, [Greyforceuser ](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/) for helping me out of very tricky plot point issues! I really owe you one there ;) 
> 
> I also want to dedicate this chapter to an anonymous reader, who will know exactly why. 
> 
> Further warning for SMUT!!

The soft purr of the _Whisper_ ’s starting engines contrasted against the crashing waves around the Death Star wreckage. Kylo situated himself in the fighter’s pilot seat after making sure Rey was installed in the gunner position right behind him. Seeing her sit there felt like an abrupt _déjà-vu_ and he had to apply all his willpower _not_ to remember what they had done on that seat. The mere memory caused blood to rush south for a brief moment. Back in the Death Star's Throne Room, the sensation of her lips upon his after days of desperate solitude and agony felt like a balm for his wrecked and lonely soul. Had they not been in drenched clothing, shivering and freezing in the cold, he would have taken her right there on that throne. 

 

Thankfully, Rey’s voice diverted his trail of thought back to the present. “I-I’ve been wanting to ask you – you were piloting the TIE from the _outside_ of the ship earlier on…” she trailed off.

 

He cleared his throat, uncertain if it was a question. “That’s correct.”

 

“But – how?”

 

There was awe in her voice and his chest suddenly swelled with pride.

 

“It requires practice, but you can guide the ship using the Force, even without seeing where you are going. The trickiest part is to land without obliterating it, especially in _this_ mess,” he boasted, nodding to the desolate ruins out the TIE’s wide window. 

 

There was a pause.

 

“Wi-will you teach me?” she asked rather shyly, before rushing to qualify her request. “I mean it…it could come in handy.”

 

Kylo blinked and twisted on his seat to glimpse at the gunner position behind him, but she was not within range. The temptation to tease her was too powerful for him to resist.

 

“So, you need a teacher now?” he quipped, waiting for her to appear in his view.

 

She emerged and Kylo couldn’t help noticing the faint blush on her cheeks, contrasting with her paleness because of the cold. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she asked, “What if I do?”

 

He couldn't prevent himself from swallowing; however, he managed to compose himself and straightened his back in the seat. "Ahem. Let's get out of this place."

 

“For once you say something sensible,” mused her voice from behind.

 

There was a short silence between them while Kylo revved the engines to full power and with a swift pull upward, the _Whisper_ launched out of the Death Star wreckage.

 

“Where to now?” he asked her shortly after take-off while the strong winds made the TIE shake and shimmy in every direction.

 

“I need to get back to my friends – they have the Holocron.”

 

     

  ***

 

Kylo wondered why in the name of the Force he decided to follow Rey to retrieve the Holocron when the entire Resistance immediately pointed their blasters at him after they entered their rallying point on Endor. He had to apply great control to remind himself that these were – well, not _friends,_ but they weren’t specifically real enemies at this point either. The true foe was elsewhere.

 

He was about to reach for his lightsaber when Rey drew hers out and ignited it, stunning all of the crew members in front of them.

 

“The first one who touches a hair on this man is dead, understood?” she barked with a deep frown on her face. “Withdraw your weapons, that’s an _order_.”

 

There was hesitation on the fighters’ faces, but no one dared to defy her – there was even _fear_ is some of the eyes staring back at them. Something stirred in Kylo’s chest;  a mixture of admiration, awe, and respect for this magnificent woman.

_My_ _woman_ , he thought possessively.

 

There was rumbling among the crowd until a distinctive male voice rose above the din. “Rey – what -?”

 

The figure of Poe Dameron appeared, elbowing his way through the crew members, followed by FN2187 – Finn was his name, right? – who’s astonished face almost curved Kylo’s lips into the ghost of a smile.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. He’s not here as an enemy,” said Rey, turning off her lightsaber and clasping it back to her belt.

 

Kylo took a few steps toward them and Finn instinctively drew his blaster before Rey pushed it down.

 

“Finn, it’s okay, trust me,” she insisted, trying to catch his full attention.

 

“But Rey- you were just _fighting_ him!”

 

“I know, but there were…misunderstandings. I need him – _we_ need him” she corrected hastily “ – to open the Holocron.”

 

“Is that what _he_ ’s making you believe? Is he using the Force on you or something? This is the second time you've abruptly changed your mind on this,” he snapped, frowning angrily at the man cloaked in black.

 

“What about _Leia_?” Poe pleaded, casting Kylo a spiteful glance.

 

Hearing his mother’s name made his fists ball up at his sides, although he decided to ignore that last comment for the present moment. His attention focused back on Finn, who was accusing him of purposefully manipulating Rey. He hated how protective that man was around her when _he_ was the only one who truly knew her. The two men engaged in a silent, icy stare-down. Kylo’s jaw clenched so tight he thought it might crack as he ground his teeth.

 

He took a small step toward the younger man standing at a distance where he hovered over him. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke low and menacingly. “Now, you listen to me. The Emperor is _back._ Not a spirit. Not a shadow. In the _flesh_. Do you know what that _means_? Have you no idea of who that man _is_?”

 

The ex-stormtrooper visibly made his throat work before Kylo continued. “No, of course you don't. You fled the First Order out of _fear_ , but you know nothing. The First Order is _nothing_ compared to his Darkness,” he threatened, taking a deep breath. “Rey is our only chance of opening the Holocron, to maybe find a way to defeat him.”

 

Kylo then straightened to his full height and catching Poe Dameron's eye briefly, before addressing the rest of the Resistance. "As a token of my good faith, I will give you the exact location of the Emperor and his secret fleet," he promised. He paused a moment as agitation and whispers rose all around him. "Gather every possible ally you can find in the galaxy. This will be the war to end all wars."

 

Poe arched an eyebrow, not managing to hide his suspicion. "And suppose this is all true? Palpatine? This fleet business?" he gestured with a hand in the air "Why would _you_ help _us_?”

 

Kylo scoffed. “The entire Galaxy is doomed if we don’t find a way to defeat him. That includes me. That includes Rey. He’s already manipulating the entirety of the Dark Side, and soon, it will cloud _everything_. As for helping your cause, I’m doing it for _her_ , certainly not for you,” he explained, pointing a finger toward the young woman.

 

Before departing, he caught Rey’s _stunned_ expression. “I’ll wait for you somewhere where I’m not unwelcome to give you the location of the Emperor. You’ll know how to find me.”

 

And with that he turned on his heel, his black cloak fluttering royally behind him as he left his dumbfounded and speechless audience, ignoring the slowly rising clamor in the aftermath of his revelations.

 

***

 

It was late at night when Rey reached the wooded campsite where Ben was settled down for the night. Earlier on, she'd brought him a tent so he would have a shelter over his head. Now she found him uncommonly immersed in his thoughts, sitting on a stone in front of a campfire. For having such an aristocratic upbringing, she was impressed with his obvious comfort camping in the outdoors. 

 

Indeed, finding him was no trouble for their connection was fully opened again, like a flower in spring blossom reaching toward the sun. She reached out through the Force, hoping he would answer, before his familiar voice echoed in her head and his Force signature guided her to his location.

 

He barely cast her a glance as she took a seat opposite him on another rock, for his gaze was settled on the flames once more. She scanned his features and found sadness in them.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

 

He briefly closed his eyes before peeking at her and making his Adam’s apple bob. “It’s my mother,” he finally confessed.

 

Oh.

 

She patiently waited to see if he was inclined to speak his heart, for she felt she needed to give him time and space to mourn his loss. Well, better said – _their_ loss. She wasn’t willing to push through the walls of his thoughts to access his inner feelings; he needed privacy. Her chest constricted as she recalled the fallen Princess’s last moment in her arms.

 

Ben shifted uncomfortably on the rock and rubbed his fingers on his forehead, as if he was suffering from a headache. “It’s – being here. Actively helping her cause when I’ve fought against it all my life. Now that she’s gone, here I am,” he articulated with difficulty, an audible knot in his voice.

 

Rey didn’t need any further explanation, for she filled in the blanks. Ben was back, in some way, and although Rey knew he had no personal sympathies for the Resistance, it had been his mother’s life struggle to maintain it while she was alive. Now that she was one with the Force, he was back, but it was too late. Guilt pierced its venomous darts in his lonely heart, further poisoning his already infected soul.

 

She rose to her feet and came to sit next to him while he gazed at her with the dark round eyes of the indigenous Ewoks – those strange little furry creatures Rey glimpsed during their time here on Endor. Sliding an arm around his back and another on his shoulder, she felt him shiver, as if he was not used to being comforted.

 

“Ben, your mother is probably the happiest Force Ghost now,” she whispered warmly.

 

The remark made him blink and he stared at her, seemingly astounded by the possibility, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "So, you think…?"

 

She nodded. “I’m certain. Your mother was training me in the Force for many months now. She left as a Jedi does, becoming one with the Force,” she explained, looking up at the stars, where she knew Leia was watching them from.

 

She almost chuckled when she glanced back at him, for his orbs had rounded as big as the Death Star. “M-my _mother_ …trained _you_ in the ways of the Force?” he repeated, astounded.

 

A smile curved her lips. “Yes, she did. You didn’t know she could use the Force?”

 

“I mean, I did,” he corrected himself hastily. “But, I never believed that…that…” his voice trailing off.

 

Rey frowned upon recalling something Leia had told her. “Do you know why she never trained to be a Jedi?”

 

Ben pressed his lips tightly together for a few seconds. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

 

“The day she died, she confessed it to me. When I had the vision about myself on the Dark Side.” Rey swallowed uncomfortably at the memory. “She said she consciously chose not to pursue the Jedi path because of her inner darkness. Knowing she was Vader’s daughter scared her.”

 

Rey took a peek to gauge his reaction, but Ben stayed stubbornly silent, eyes transfixed on the colorful flames. Seconds had stretched into minutes before he found the use of his vocal cords again. "And I was the one who turned. It must have been…" he paused, and worked his throat but didn't continue.

 

“Hard to see you fall?” she finished for him.

 

Without daring to look at her, he acknowledged with a curt nod.

 

“The only thing your mother ever wanted was for you to come home. To come back to the Light.”

 

She noticed his chin was quivering, as if he was holding back tears. She gave him a moment where both of them looked up at the star-dotted sky, and she held his shoulder close for warmth.

 

Unexpectedly, he broke the companionable silence between them. "I'm not back, Rey. I'll never truly be, I think. Darkness is part of me, it has always been a part of me. But I also know that that I'm attracted to the Light," he said, veering his face towards her and his obsidian eyes burning right into hers. "Especially since I met you."

 

His words in the Throne Room came back to her mind. His love confession.

 

Suddenly, his gaze darkened, but it wasn’t Force darkness there. It was something else; something carnal, as if his irises had morphed into simmering charcoals. The yellow glow of the flames before them cast a warm light on his face and his plush lips parted.

 

Knowing what was coming, she didn’t try to stop him when he bent his spine and caught her mouth, pressing his softly to hers. It was almost tender in its touch before he tilted his head and pushed his tongue to meet and roll with hers. She melted into his embrace when he slid a hand to her back, pulling her toward him while he deepened the kiss. Resistance was futile, she thought, and she eagerly returned his attention, her mouth closing over his lush, tasty lips. With a deep sound coming from the back of his throat – almost a moan, almost a grunt – he shifted his head again and rolled his tongue along the roof of her mouth. A rush of pleasure ran through her and the lust she felt coming from his Force signature washed all over her. It clouded her senses as he kissed her as if there were no tomorrow – no war, no Holocron, no Emperor -  and it was just the two of them under the stars for the rest of eternity.

 

Surprisingly, he released her with a wet sound, causing her eyes to flash open in alarm. But instead of lust, she found a pained, saddened gaze reflected back at her and his cheeks were reddening by the second.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

His lips pressed together in a line,  and despite her urge to kiss him again, her curiosity got the best of her.

 

“It’s just – I can’t,” she heard him mutter as he squeezed his eyes shut a brief moment. “I want to, but – I can’t make love to you.”

 

A furious blush painted her cheeks upon hearing him before he continued his trail of thoughts. “I rushed things, last time and  I-I…”

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” she stated firmly enough for him to believe her. “I agree – it, I mean, it’s better to take our time.”

 

He peered at her with such vulnerability in his eyes her heart was about to burst. However, there was something else simmering behind his fragile gaze. Reaching ever so slightly with her mind, she felt a glimpse of the real reason behind this.

 

He was afraid.

 

For the first time in his life, he was scared of losing someone, afraid of losing _her_ in this fight. He couldn't bring himself to make love to her, for he needed to focus on how to save her from the grip of the Emperor and his Knights, and furthering their connection physically would sell him out.

 

“Ben, please don’t feel this way. I understand,” she repeated, bringing a hand to cup his cheek. “And I agree. The Emperor could use you as a weakness for me too. It’s-it’s better that we... it’s better to –“

 

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence, for he crushed his lips against hers once more, as if he couldn’t help himself. This time, he pulled her chest against his with both hands and she responded by wrapping her arms around his strong neck, giving in to their passionate embrace. She gasped between kisses when his hands flew to her bottom and tugged for her to move over onto him. Following his lead, she did as suggested and straddled him until her pelvis met his crotch, giving her a _full notion_ of how _hard_ he was.

_Kriff._

 

She didn’t have time to think, let alone make a comment, for he frantically searched for her lips again. His greedy hands glided down her back until he grabbed her two cheeks, pushing her over his bulge for more friction and _oh_ , feeling his hardness was so delightful, so _intoxicating_ she moaned into his mouth and threaded her fingers into his silky hair. Incapable of any self-control and feeling the heat coil down inside her abdomen, she ground herself over the outline of his sex, causing him to grunt loudly and squeeze her ass in retaliation.

 

However, he unexpectedly broke the kiss, eyes flashing open to look upward at her. Between hot pants and intakes of air, the two soul-bound lovers stared at each other, their faces illuminated by the campfire, both at a loss for words.

 

Ben pursed his lips, before attempting to string coherent words while he tried to catch his breath. “I-I, _Kriff_ , I’m sorry, I said it was better not to, b-but I can’t help it – I just _need_ you.”

 

Rey observed how his soft gaze sought a solution to their current issue within hers. The wetness between her thighs left little possibility of denying her arousal. Remembering something important, she decided on straightforwardness. “Y-you said that Arachnee told you we had to bond physically to open the Holocron?”

 

The reaction on his features was almost comical, a mixture of awe and intense relief. His eyes rounded slightly and lit with renewed ardor. “Yes, she did indeed. Does that mean you think…?”

 

“We have to open that Holocron, right?” she questioned with a shrug of her shoulders and a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

Throwing all previous resolutions into oblivion, he immediately surrendered to the power of that most convenient argument. Before she knew what was happening, he propelled himself forward, lifting her with both arms and rose to his feet, causing her to gasp.

 

“What are you-“

 

“Just let me,” he cut her off cryptically.

 

Sliding an arm under her bottom, he maintained her firmly in his grip while his other hand darted to unclasp his cloak from his tunic. She squeezed his waist with both legs while she observed him spread the fabric next to the fire.

 

_Oh._

 

Before she fully realized where exactly he wanted to make love, he bent down onto his knee to gently lay her onto his cloak, before the warm, sparkling fire. He barely gave her time to situate herself before he was on her, parting her legs and spreading his massive body over hers.

 

“Better than inside a cold tent, hum?”

 

She nodded before pulling his face to another passionate kiss, but he soon released her mouth to attack the spot under her earlobe with his tongue. His rich lips kissed, sucked and licked her skin, nearly making her moan in pleasure as she rolled her head to grant him better access. She felt his hands tug at her belt to release her from her clothing and soon, he was pulling her leggings down and her shirt up while she attempted to kick her boots off. He took advantage to unzip his black fitted tunic, revealing to her once again his smooth, impressively sculpted body. It made her bite her bottom lip in appreciation.

 

Taking a peek between her legs, his fingers came to brush against her panties and a devilish, satisfied smirk drew on his lips when he felt the dampness there. His obsidian eyes darted to hers, and before he could take advantage of her embarrassment, she anticipated his move. 

 

“Yes, I’m wet. For you.”

 

Against all odds, he remained stubbornly silent, stripping her naked with his gaze, but through their connection, she felt a wave of raw _lust_ oozing from his signature and she knew her comment had hit home.

 

Without a word,  she watched him focus on her panties, which he yanked aside slightly, and wet his lips at what he discovered before he bent his head down and positioned himself between her thighs. She was quivering with anticipation, trying to get a glimpse of what he was about to do when she felt his tongue give a long, slow lick on her wet folds, to which she whimpered with unabashed pleasure. A low, lewd grunt escaped his throat as he took another taste and soon he dragged his tongue all through her pussy, discovering her again before he found and suckled on her clit, making Rey thrust her head backward and squeeze her eyes shut in sheer ecstasy.

 

Then she felt his familiar voice in her head.

 

_I thought I’d never do this again when you left. I love your taste so much._

 

“Ben…Force! It’s _so good_ ,” she whined, not knowing if she had said that aloud or not as he continued to give small rapid licks to her hardened nub making her feel lightheaded and desperate for more.

 

_Tell me what you want. I could lick you all night, make you come on my tongue._

 

The beauty of their bond was that he could talk at her while being very busy with his tongue buried inside her and his nose bumping on her pink pearl.

 

The feeling of him inside her was too much stimulation for her to articulate a coherent answer, so, after a few more licks where he swallowed all her moisture, he repeated the question.

 

_Tell me what you want._

 

Rey had to focus to answer. _All of you._

_Be more specific._ He insisted, his thoughts demanding and wicked, as if he was thoroughly enjoying teasing her as much as eating her for supper.

 

_Fuck!  I want your tongue, your cock, everything. Please…_

Her words seemed to satisfy his ego, for he rose from her crotch, wiping his mouth with his hand, the raw gesture the most arousing sight she'd ever seen. Although it was soon a pale comparison next to watching him unzip his pants and pull his swollen shaft out of its clothed prison, while the fire cast an intermittent yellow-orangey light on his skin and face, making him look beyond handsome – he looked downright _edible_.

 

When he was about to bend down over her, Rey got to her knees and caught his eye, before her slim fingers came to gently wrap around his erection, startling him.

 

“My turn,” she whispered with the ghost of a smirk.

 

His mouth hung stupidly open for a split second, as if his brain was slowly processing what she was referring to. “Rey, y-you don’t have to - ”

 

“I want to,” she insisted, starting to stroke him slowly and he exhaled under the feeling before she gestured for him to lay down.

 

Acquiescing to her wish, he arranged himself on his back where Rey had been while she came to settle herself over him. She took his hardened length in her hand once more and caressed him, feeling how smooth and soft his tip was, blood running to fill her cheeks. She’d never done anything like this before and the experience was as thrilling as it was terrifying. Add to the mix that the man was _well-endowed_ and you had the perfect cocktail for panic. However, she recalled overhearing some girls in the Resistance joke about ‘not using your teeth’ and the whole thing being ‘sloppy’ and had taken a firm note of it. For science, of course.

 

Letting instinct be her guide, she first took a long lick on his shaft, from root to tip and his immediate moan through the Force was so powerful it boosted her confidence. Her wet tongue ran over him from bottom to top over and over, until she swirled it over his tip and the moans in her mind became loud unabashed grunts of pleasure. But when she _slid_ him inside her mouth, he rolled his head backwards and moaned _loudly_.

 

“ _Kriff,_ _yes_ …”

 

He then propelled himself onto his elbows and their eyes locked briefly before she _sucked_.

 

 _Don’t stop, that’s so good_ , his voice erupted through their connection.

 

_Humm, am I doing it -_

 

_Yes, don’t stop. Please! Stroke me with your hand…_

 

Helping herself onto one arm, her hand came to rub him gently as she kept licking and sucking. Her cheeks hollowed as she enjoyed the salty taste of his soft velvety skin, while he grunted and his pelvis moved upward to meet her mouth. Doing this felt much more pleasurable than she had previously anticipated, especially listening to his uncontrolled keening. Feeling very aroused, she pumped him a bit faster, her head bobbing as she pleasured all of his manhood.

 

“Oh fuck,” he hissed in delight, “Fuck Rey, I want you on my cock.”

 

Before she could continue her ministrations much longer, he ran a hand in her hair. “Please,” he begged with unabashed hunger, gripping her tresses in his fingers.

 

Not needing to be told twice, she released him from her mouth with a wet smack and sat astride him, while he laid on his back. She bent over him and laid a soft kiss upon his lips, which he returned eagerly before looking at her and cupping her cheek.

 

“I want you so much,” he murmured.

 

She contented herself with a shy smile while her face turned scarlet. _Kriff_ , why was she blushing _now_ when she’d just done the most erotic thing to this man? Hearing him speak his desire was almost more intimate, more powerful and it made the heat in her abdomen increase tenfold.

 

Gently, she straightened over him as he watched her seizing his erection from behind, taking him inside her folds little by little until she sank entirely onto him. His girth stretched her tightness in the most _mind-blowing_ fashion and they both gasped out at the indescribable feeling of their bodies fusing together.

 

“Kriff, you’re so _thick_ –“ she muttered. While she accommodated to his size again, his hands came to caress her calves and ran up to her bottom, which he palmed languorously.

 

As soon as he penetrated her, she felt his mind as if it too were inside her head, as if their very beings' had also merged. She could feel how aroused he was and how good she felt around him.

 

As impatient as he was for her to move, he didn’t press her; instead, he contented himself with running a tender gaze over her figure, letting it speak more than words ever could.

 

When she rolled her pelvis slowly over him, he exhaled and shut his eyes in delight, letting his head fall backward. She regarded him under her, his hair framed in a black halo around his face, his smooth chest lit by the fire. She ran her hands there, feeling his skin and scars under her fingertips. She moved over him again and again, the feeling of her wetness leaking around him as she took him in and out until he grabbed her ass with both hands, wanting more contact, more of her.

 

His hips thrust upward to meet her movements gently at first, then faster until their bodies slapped together lewdly, Rey starting to whine in rapture at the feeling of his slick cock stretching her and hitting all the right places. She gyrated her hips on him, feeling her clit brush against his abdomen, the combined sensations fanning the flames of her desire from deep inside her. Instinctively understanding what she wanted, Ben grabbed her waist and wrenched her downward, impaling her on his manhood. He pumped into her savagely, making her lurch as he filled her over and over until her eyelids pinched shut while she choked out shameless sounds of ecstasy.

 

Suddenly, he stopped thrusting, now only able to hear his uncontrolled panting. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, glimpsing Ben's stunned gaze looking back at her, indicating he was seeing the same thing as she was.

 

Their bond had materialized in the physical world once more. Although this time, their energies had merged immediately. The red and blue colors surrounding their auras fused in a purple halo, with darker spots and threads swirling and dancing eerily around their half-naked bodies.

 

She silently questioned Ben, who watched the phenomenon and blinked a couple of times before articulating a coherent thought. “Our Force energies merged...”

 

Rey reached out to the threads of colors, almost as if she could touch them. “What does it mean?”

 

“That you let me in.”

 

She stared at him and felt her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. As if encouraged by their Bond, Ben sat up, their bodies still connected most intimately and he wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her linens down to reveal her skin and uncover her breasts. His plush lips came to kiss her skin with slow, tender pecks until he found her pert nipples and licked them, circling them with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Ben…” she moaned hotly. “I – I…”

 

He lapped her right breast, suckling it gently while her fingers came rushing into his hair. Her head lolled back in delight under his caresses.

 

_Let me in a bit more. Accept your darkness, Rey. Don’t fear it. Together we’ll be complete._

 

With a swift move, he pulled out and grabbed her waist, turning her around so she ended up on her back. His heat covered her like a warm blanket before he caught her lips with his and rolled his tongue in her mouth, settling himself between her thighs.

 

She released his lips with a moan when he found her wet entrance and pushed home, filling her fully as if he was the lost piece of her inner puzzle, the only one who was a match for her body and soul. Both his strong arms came to frame her soft figure, his raven hair hung down over his face as he looked at her with a mixture of awe and love. Her hands wrapped around his biceps when he started thrusting but she couldn’t tear her gaze from his. Though they'd coupled once before, a most unfamiliar feeling invaded her: he wasn’t having _sex_ with her – he was _making love_ to her. She could tell by the way he moved over her, attentive to all the reactions of her body. Purple spirals surrounded them in a mystical ceremonial dance, swirling around their united frames, encapsulating them.

 

The two star-crossed lovers moved together in perfect harmony.

 

Whatever their souls were made of, she knew his and hers were the same.

 

Reading her mind and feeling her need for completion, Ben’s movements became deeper, more pressing.  She widened the spread of her legs and shifted her pelvis to better receive him, to which he answered with a deep grunt. His voice reverberated in her mind, as if he couldn’t speak out loud.

 

_Kriff, you feel so good._

 

He muffled the soft cry she emitted with his mouth over hers and then kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let his manly scent envelop her, his weight making her feel small and feminine. Careful not to crush her, he buried his nose in her shoulder and embedded himself deep inside her, relentlessly pounding her soaked pussy until she started trembling with her building need for release.  

 

“Ben…” she whispered in rapture, carding her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp.

 

_Come for me, Rey. Come on my cock._

 

“Ah, Ben,” she yelped again, incapable of staying silent as the increasing pleasure gathered inside her, ready to erupt. He had her pinned to the ground, his pelvis brushing against her swollen bud making her dizzier by the second for he plunged into her almost desperately, panting hard as if making her come were the last thing he was ever going to achieve.

 

All of a sudden, the earth was moving and she vaguely noticed birds were flying away from their campfire. Her attention soon drifted again to the man above her as his hips came slapping against hers, her ears filled with low animalistic grunts of uncontrolled pleasure before she saw him bare his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m going to come,” he hissed, his pace becoming erratic.

 

“Don’t stop, _please_! Come inside me, _”_ she begged hotly before she dug her right hand’s nails into his back while the other hand cupped his ass, urging him to continue. 

 

He felt _so good_.

 

As if he was always meant to be there.

 

United with her as One.

 

Feeling her walls beginning contract all around his shaft, Ben did as he was told and hammered relentlessly for a few seconds more. The combination of his length filling her core and the friction on her bud made her wave crest. She cried out his name and moaned sinfully, pressing his head into her shoulder while his whole body shuddered above, a strangled whine escaping from deep in his throat. He stilled and she felt him harden just that much more, pumping his hot milk, coating her inner walls while he murmured her name in her ear like a prayer.

 

While he buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting hard, her fingers came to gently caress his back as she tried to even her breath, too.

She turned her head to the side, sighing in contentment when she _screamed_ _out loud._

A pair of yellowish eyes were looking directly at them from behind a bush, causing Ben to jump to his knees.

 

“What in the name of the -”

 

He barely had time to straighten and summon his lightsaber before dozens of small round eyes slowly emerged from the greenish-black forest around their campfire.

 

“Force, the Ewoks,” whispered Ben in understanding. He exhaled loudly and turned off his blade.

 

“ _Kriff_ , what are they doing here?”

 

Suddenly very aware of their state of _nakedness_ , Rey quickly grabbed Ben’s cloak and wrapped it around them before she remembered. “Oh Force, I think we make the earth shake…I thought I saw birds fly all over us while we…”

 

Ben rubbed his face with his hand and scratched his scalp. “Huh, right, that must –”

 

Suddenly, one of the plush little Ewoks capped with a leather hat came to point a spear at Ben, who started to talk to the creature in an indecipherable language, startling Rey so much her eyes widened and her jaw fell to the _floor_.

 

 _Ben can talk to Ewoks? But – how?_ Even _she_ didn’t understand anything about that form of communication!

 

Her eyes shifted from Ben to the furry creature, who tilted his head to the side and took his spear away before he... _laughed._ The Ewok continued to talk to Ben for a few moments between laughs and giggles, then he gestured to the others and called for them to leave.

 

Rey simply couldn’t believe her eyes and while the little furballs all came passing by her, one tried to take the protective garment out of her hands but she grabbed it back and covered her breasts indignantly, shooing him away.

 

When they were all gone into the woods, Rey turned to Ben, still dumbfounded.

 

“I can’t believe you speak Ewok! What did you tell them?”

 

Ben cleared his throat and despite the darkness surrounding them, she could see the blush creeping on his cheeks. “Hum. I think I explained we were performing a very important mating ritual.”

 

Her brow drew upward in shock. “ _Mating ritual_?!”

 

Ben chuckled, a sound so rare to hear from him it made her smile from ear to ear. “Well, what did you want me to tell them? Mind you, the Ewok didn’t even question me and just went away.”

 

Rey facepalmed. “If I had known this day would finish with Ewoks spying on us making love –“

 

A finger under her chin cut her off. “I’m happy at least someone heard you scream my name,” he quipped smugly.

 

Her mouth opened ridiculously wide before a deep frown drew between her brow and she slapped his shoulder for good measure. “Why – you!!”

 

This time, she heard him _laugh_. A short, small laugh but with a real, full _smile_ on his face. The kind that showed his crooked teeth. She stopped hitting him to beam at him instead and realized it was the first time she saw such wonder. It was like finding a lost treasure, long desired and sought after.

 

“What is it?” he asked as she stared at him.

 

She couldn’t resist taunting him. “You should get laid more often. It seems to make you smile,” she mused in retaliation.

 

He grinned and bent down lay a peck on her lips before he straightened and gazed at her intensely. Before long, a more serious expression painted his features.

 

After a few seconds, he voiced the question which was already flashing in Rey’s mind. “Rey, do you have the Holocron with you?”

 

She nodded. “Do you think…I mean that we can…?”

 

“We have to try.”

 

Agreeing again, she grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed up, peering suspiciously around the bushes to see if anybody else was watching this time around and praying the Ewoks had all gone back to their tree-homes. Over on his side, Ben proceeded to do the same, only, he didn’t seem to care about wandering eyes. Who could blame him? His body was the real-life incarnation of the word ‘perfection’ and Rey was under the slight impression he was well aware of his good looks, at least more than he cared to let on.  

 

Fiddling with her bag, she grabbed the precious Holocron, which was wrapped in a white piece of fabric and, coming to sit next to him, she handed it to him. 

 

His large hand came to cup the object. He carefully unwrapped the cloth and his jaw sank. He eyed the black multi-faceted Holocron with awe and surprise. 

 

“It’s a dodecahedron…”

 

Rey blinked. “Excuse me - a _what_?”

 

He cleared his throat. “A dodecahedron. It’s a special kind of Holocron. But–” he paused turning the Holocron and observing its golden stripes and particular shape. “This – this is not a Sith or a Jedi Holocron…” he stopped again, and frowned darkly.

 

Rey’s eyebrows were like rainbows. “Ehm, pardon my ignorance, but what does that mean?”

 

Ben took a deep breath. “It means that the person who crafted this wasn’t a Jedi or a Sith, not a Light Side or Dark Side user but something else, someone with knowledge of both – but I don’t know who could have…and this means…” he said, returning his attention to the object, losing himself in his trail of thoughts.

 

“This means…?” she repeated, trying to get him to finish his idea.

 

He took a deep breath. “This means only someone with both sides can reveal its secrets. So the Emperor _couldn’t_ have opened it.”

 

Rey shifted toward him fully. “That’s incredible. Maybe we do have a way to defeat him then?”

 

“Well, we already know the Phantom, the ability to bring back your body from Death, cannot be something Palpatine achieved. The Phantom can only be mastered by someone with powerful Light inside him. It was probably something else he did to save his body, some Dark side ability I don't know about.”

 

“So, the Phantom is like a Resurrectional power then?”

 

Kylo nodded curtly, still looking at the Holocron, before his gaze narrowed to her. The way he looked at her at that moment was _not_ what she expected. His smoldering eyes plunged into hers, pinning her to the ground as if he was about to make love to her for a second time. His stare was so intense she swallowed.

 

“Wh-what is it?”

 

She hated how her voice sounded so weak. And was it her or was he slightly bending toward her now?

 

“Rey,” he whispered, making goosebumps break on her arms, and _not_ because of the cold. “Do you like it when I’m inside you?”

 

She couldn’t prevent her face from burning under the unexpected question. And from his sultry tone, there was no mistake about what he meant by ‘inside’. “Hum. Y-yes I do,” she replied honestly, avoiding his scrutiny.

 

“How do you feel when we bond physically?”

 

Rey _looked_ at him – really looked at him now. His face was serious but expectant, awaiting her response as if the entire horizon of his existence depended on her answer. She blinked sheepishly a couple of times, trying to gather her thoughts and emotions. “It-it feels…like it was meant to be. Like we’re two pieces of a puzzle and when we’re together, it is complete,” she paused, her throat working under the weight of emotion, eyes suddenly prickling. “It feels like _home_.”

 

She saw Ben’s ribcage inflate and he exhaled in relief. “I feel it too.”

 

He presented the Holocron to her, which he was holding in his palm and locked eyes with her.

 

“This is what we need. A representant of the Light Side. A representant of the Dark Side. Connected by the Force,” he paused briefly. “Rey, let’s do this, together.”

 

There was such solemnity in his deep bass that her breath hitched and she worried her bottom lip. Never leaving his mesmerizing gaze, she slowly placed her hand on top of the Holocron, as if she knew what to do.

 

“Feel our bond. Let me in, like when I make love to you.”

 

Her eyelids closed softly. She remembered the feeling of Ben inside her: inside her body, inside her mind. The warmth, the companionship…his love. And there, inside her, that same love for him, waiting to spread its wings and fly in the open air. Only fear was keeping the feelings caged, waiting for the moment to be freed.

 

She felt his darkness. That same darkness that lived inside her, but that he accepted and embraced. She felt her Light inside him, inside his body and soul. She sensed his love for her envelop her like small growing vines reaching for her heart.

 

All of a sudden, she felt a tremor in the Force –

 

\- and a ripping sound almost made her _jump_. 

 

When her eyelids opened, she saw a blue light emanating from the Holocron. The golden stripes surrounding the octagon were glowing and twinkling. Ben was ogling the object with wonder on his features, holding his breath as she did. Wind began gusting out of the Holocron, and a blinding yellow light burst out of it.

 

“Don’t let go of it!” Ben commanded, wisps of his dark hair flowing around his face.

 

Unexpectedly, the forest vanished to be replaced by a black void, but they were still sitting in the same position, facing each other. Silence took center stage as they peered anxiously around them; the only sound to be heard were their racing breaths and hearts.

 

As fast as Endor disappeared, Rey was flooded by blueish holopad-like images and a deep resonating hum echoed inside her head, forcing her to let go of the Holocron to cover up her ears and squeeze her eyelids shut under the pressure of the strange phenomenon.

 

Images passed before her eyes as if she were being revealed the Universe’s most intimate secrets; of the Jedi, of the Sith, of Birth and Death. It was as if she were free-falling into a dark void and her mind was being filled with billions of pieces of information simultaneously, revealing the ancient secrets of the Force.

 

But as her brain and heart were menacing to burst, the unbidden images ceased and everything went silent. Her chest heaved and she dared to look around again.

 

A massive holographic figure was standing before her, and she saw Ben was staring at it, mouth opened wide, his face as pale as the moonlight. She sensed such turmoil in his Force signature she knew he'd gone through the same process she had.

 

The image was sitting in a meditation position. It was a bald man, with only a black braid weaved from a place on the back of his skull. He was holding a _whitish-transparent_ lightsaber in his hand. The energy field was visible but no real color emanated from the blade, making Rey’s head tilt to the side - where had she -

 

_This man. This pose._

 

Was this...was this the _Prime Jedi_? The very same she’d seen on the mosaic back on Ahch-to’s Temple?

 

It made sense. Ben also said earlier that the maker of this Holocron probably knew both sides of the Force and their respective teachings.

 

The figure then spoke and a deep, resounding voice filled the air.

 

"The secret to the Phantom lies behind three veils. The first veil will be torn by the One who faces the Creator's eye. The second veil will be ripped when the One lets go of his deepest, inner fears in Sacrifice. Finally, the One who seeks to befriend Death must unveil the third and most powerful veil: the selfless, true power behind the Force. I have spoken."

 

Goosebumps broke out on Rey’s arms.

 

_The power behind the Force? The Creator? Fears? Three veils? What does this all mean?_

Instinctively, she veered toward Ben; their eyes meeting in the middle. His expression was filled with a million emotions but the one she deciphered most easily was _fear._ It poured from him like water rushing off the cliff of a waterfall. She frowned, but as she observed him, the holographic blueish man vanished and night fell again on Endor’s forest.

 

“Ben?” she called out, her breath coming rapidly.

 

His concerned gaze lingered briefly over hers before he looked down to the ground. Intrigued, Rey came closer to him. “Ben, what is it? D-did you also see…?”

 

“I did,” he responded curtly. A deep line between his brows formed, his eyes unreadable. “Rey, y- _you_ have to face him. I can’t master the Phantom.”

 

She blinked. “Me? But Ben –.”

 

"Rey, we already know only powerful Light can achieve the mastering the Phantom. Only you can delve into that secret. Not me. You saw what I saw before the Master spoke."

 

Her jaw hung open. “But Ben, you have the same power I do!” she protested. “You just showed me how to open the Holocron!”

 

Ben shook his head, and she felt shame and guilt coil inside him as if it were her own. “No, Rey, I don’t. I could let Light in, to open the Holocron. But t-this is _completely_ different. I’m too far into the Dark Side. I have never acted with selfless intent and I have too many fears rooted inside me.”

 

Her brows curved in indignation. “I also have fears! And I am selfish, too! Why are you running away from this?”

 

His lips pressed together firmly and he glanced to the side. “I'm not running away. I’m being realistic, Rey.”

 

“You’re lying!”

 

His hand came to rest on her shoulder but her hand flung to brush it away. He took a different tact and grabbed both her arms firmly, holding her still when all she wanted to do was slap his face. “Listen to me, Rey, listen!”

 

Her eyes prickled. He was going to abandon her, just like her parents. He was going to leave her to do everything alone. Leaving her behind to face the most powerful Dark Side user that had ever lived, only herself to rely on. “Let me go, you coward,” she spat angrily trying to wrench herself free.

 

Unexpectedly, he crushed his lips upon hers silencing her, the gesture shocking her in such fashion she froze. When he released her mouth, his pitch-black orbs sank into hers.

 

“Rey listen to me. I’m _not_ leaving you,” he said, as if he had read her mind. “But I will never be able to summon the power of the Phantom. Do you understand? _Never_.”

 

"What I can do is clear the way so the Resistance can help you get to Exogul, where the Emperor is. I’ll come back to help you when it’s done. But it’s you Rey, _you_ have the power. He _created_ you - did you hear it? ‘Face the Creator’? Only _you_ can defeat him, by becoming the Immortal.”

 

Rey's entire body shook, her jaw quivering. Blinking, she felt salty water run down her cheeks, for she knew Ben was telling the horrible, inconceivable truth.

 

She had to go to Palpatine. Alone.

 

She had to face her creator. Her fears. And unveil the true nature behind the Force. A power she knew she had inside her.

 

An ugly sob escaped her throat, but she nodded nonetheless, before she picked up a detail. “Wh-what will you do t-to clear our way?” she asked despite lump in her throat.

 

Ben sighed, long and slow. "When I was on Batuu, I ran into a Dark figure who was also pursuing the holocron. The holocron wasn't there, but I did find an artifact that turned out to be a lightsaber; Palpatine's lightsaber. But that man was also in possession of _another_ lightsaber, which I couldn’t identify. I need to find him and eliminate him and also...” he paused, before his lips twitched and he looked down to his boots.

  
“And also..?”

 

“I also have to take out my Knights. They will be faithful to the Darkside, to the Emperor now that I’ve joined forces with you.”

 

Rey sniffed, aghast. “You want to fight them...alone? Are you out of your mind?!” she shrieked.

 

“I have no choice. They will think I betrayed them. We cannot fight them and Palpatine at the same time. I have to kill them before they go to him. And I know where they are now.”

 

Another unbidden cry made its way out of her throat. “Don’t go, they will kill you! Please!” she begged, thrusting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his solid chest.

 

He embraced her for a long time while she cried there, safe in his arms. He smelled her hair and comforted her; however, she sensed he was determined, which only increased her sobs.

 

“Rey, look at me,” he commanded softly after a while, still patting her back.

 

She slowly lifted her chin to meet his eye, seeing his blurred face between her flowing tears.

 

“I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, we only have ONE chapter left of this crazy little fic! *cries* 
> 
> I will post that chapter I think on Monday the 16th, last deadline, just before TROS comes out! If you are not already subbed to the fic, please do if you want to get the notification, especially if you go dark before the movie!
> 
> I have always thought that the ST was going to address the Ressurection themes...so I hope you heard me scream from the Andes when this was pretty much pointed out by some cast comments!! I will give you everything I think about it in the last chapter!
> 
> ❤️ Your kudos and wonderful comments are always my only reward!❤️
> 
> Come and join me for the last hype for TROS on [Tumblr](http://cosmo-gonika.tumblr.com/)  
> or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cosmogonika/)!!!
> 
> WE'RE ALMOST THERE REYLOS!!!


	10. At the End of All Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> This took me ages because it's another monster! But it's here, in the week that TROS is coming out. I am BITING MY NAILS waiting to find out about this movie. 
> 
> Bear in mind this chapter has NOT been beta'd. Please excuse my non-english ass's mistakes xD  
> I had no time between work and the other shit going on in my life these days, which has been quite intense. And I really wanted to post before the movie came out! 
> 
> Without any other warnings, just enjoy!

 

“On my command, get ready for the jump to hyperspace.”

 

Rey piloted the Millenium Falcon, flanked with Chewie by her side in the familiar copilot seat. Finn and Poe were sitting behind them, reviewing their strategy and a bunch of close Resistance members, including Rose, were expectantly waiting in the main hold for them to get to Exogul. In a very short time, Poe and Finn had gathered all the Resistance’s allies, scattered around the Galaxy. A wide range of First Order deserters had also joined forces.

 

She stared into the familiar landscape of millions of dotted stars, morphing into threads of blue and white light. Her mind traveled back to Ben, nursed by the purring sound of the engine.

 

The night after they opened the Holocron, he left Endor at the break of dawn. Being both exhausted by their fight on the Death Star, their love-making and revealing the secrets of the Holocron, they had collapsed in each other’s arms, seeking warmth in their bodies and soul in the wake of the terrible challenges that awaited them.

 

At sunrise, Ben renewed what he told her beforehand.

 

_Don’t let him tempt you. I’ll come back, I promise._

 

With a lump in her throat, she saw her nemesis, and the man who has nestled himself like a twinkling warm flame in her heart, board his TIE fighter, his cape billowing behind him like the Alderaan Prince he was, and fly off to where his Knights were supposed to be gathered. Tears knotted her into silence and she hadn’t been able to voice the words her heart had been inwardly screaming to tell him before it was maybe too late.

 

However, their connection was blossoming, and she could feel him throughout the millions of stars of the galaxy at any moment now, which eased the weight in her chest. She didn’t know if he had reached his Knights yet; his signature was oddly at peace, like the calm before the storm.

 

A beep coming from the cockpit snapped her back to her current problems. She was leading a massive attack on Exogul, and the signal indicated the planet which matched coordinates was within range. But since they were in unknown territories, meaning, uncharted ones, this was not easy navigation. Rey had entered coordinates manually from Ben's precise indications, but there was still a chance to be mistaken.

 

As the entire fleet came out of hyperspace, Rey scanned the planet for life signals. Immediately, she understood something was wrong.

 

"There's barely any life signs," she said, working her nimble fingers all over the computer.

 

Poe stood up. “Can this be a trap?”

 

Frowning, Rey briefly concentrated on the Force, which was surrounding the planet intensely. Darkness felt like it was oozing from the thickness of the clouds covering the globe’s surface. However, there was something there; it was barely perceptible but still a presence that made the small hair on the back of her neck stand straight.

 

“Kylo said the Emperor’s secret fleet was hiding. Maybe it doesn’t show up on the scanners?” she ventured to her companions.

 

“Rey, do you really trust him?”

 

“For the billionth time, I do.”

 

She blinked at Poe's stunned face, before she realized the annoyed tone that had slipped out of her lips. Truth be told, Ben was right. He was the only one that knew her; that knew her darkness, that knew where she came from, that knew her, inside. She hadn't told anybody in the Resistance about her connection with Palpatine, being too afraid that such a pice of information would convert her in the number one enemy. Although keeping her friends was essential to her, she knew Finn suspected something had occurred since she sometimes caught him ogling her with a scrutinizing expression, which she tried to ignore.

 

The dark-skinned man interrupted the uncomfortable exchange between her and Poe. “We need to check anyway. The fate of the entire galaxy depends on this information he provided for us,” he paused, looking straight at Rey. “Now is the time to see where Kylo Ren’s true allegiances lie.”

 

Rey couldn’t avoid feeling that Poe and Finn’s intention were to prove her wrong, when she knew perfectly well that Kylo had been telling the truth since his force signature had given no signs of deceit. So, instead of starting an argument, she contented herself with a smile and a nod. Pressing a command button, she cleared her throat before addressing herself to the entire fleet.

 

“To all Resistance ships. We are commencing our approach. Stay on alert.”

 

She piloted the Falcon downward and the ship entered the mass of thick grayish-blue clouds covering its surface.

 

The atmosphere was so dense, it was hard to perceive anything with a normal human eye thought the mist and fog clouding all the planet.

 

All of a sudden, lightning erupted all around them, the light and thundering sound ripped through the bulbous clouds, starling the entire cockpit -

 

\- before their eyes went as round as small death stars.

 

An entire _mega fleet_ of the _First Order_ dotted the gloomy skies of Exogul.

 

A few seconds ticked by, where no sound was heard. “Ho-how is this possible? Why don’t they appear on our radars?” stuttered Poe, while Finn’s mouth hung ridiculously open.

 

“I take back everything I’ve ever said about Kylo Ren,” whispered Finn, dumbfounded, before he dashed out of the cockpit, yelling for Rose to come to him. 

 

But Rey didn’t have time to start finding explanations.

 

“To all Resistance fleet! The First Order was waiting for us! Cruisers, get into defense position, now! Blue, Green, Red and Black Squadrons, deploy attack positions against enemy ships!” she howled into the communicator, while Finn came back into the cockpit with Rose. “Finn, Poe, get into gunners positions.”

 

“Wait, Rey, don’t you need to get to the ground and find the Emperor? I will pilot. Your mission is essential, Rey, don’t forget it. If we engage in battle now, you won’t be able to leave.”

 

Rey considered Poe and bit her lips. He was right. There was no place for her in the battles in the skies. Another battle, both personal and of galactic proportions, was waiting for her.

 

She took a deep breath, letting the air in her lungs cool her racing mind. “Okay, okay, you’re right, I’m going,” she paused, pressing the escape pods commands for ignition. “Poe, you take the commands, and please be careful.”

 

“I’m the best pilot in the galaxy, the Falcon won’t get a scratch.”

 

Eye-siding Poe and his arrogant self-confidence, Rey then peered at Chewie sitting the co-pilot seat, who growled that everybody said that anyway, causing Rey to chuckle.

 

“Hey, it’s true. I can fly anything!” said Poe as he took place into the pilot seat and focused on their approaching the Star Destroyers.

 

Thinking that Ben would probably give him the challenge, she couldn’t resist putting him back at his place. “Your only mission, Poe, is to save everybody’s life here. Not to win a flying contest,” she mused, before turning to Chewie.

 

“Take care of him, Chewie. And yourself, please,” she told him with a faint smile before exiting the cockpit, where she heard Poe exhale a low “women…” which made her grin.

 

Finn escorted her to the escape pod with Rose, concern painted all over their faces. As she checked her lightsaber and blaster, Rey’s best friend caught her shoulder.

 

“Rey, are you going to be alright down there? We can -”

 

“It’s too dangerous. I have to go alone. No exceptions this time,” she said, forcing a grin on her face.

 

Rose intervened, brow pinched upward. “You’re very pale, Rey. We’re worried.”

 

Truth be told, Rey was _terrified._ She took air into her lungs, trying to rein herself in, but she decided to be honest. This was maybe her last moments with both her friends and the thought of never seeing them again crossed her mind, forcing her to swallow saliva. “Rose, Finn, I- this is the challenge of my life. Ben said he would come back to help me and I hope he does. But I have to face him. We have to stop him or else, the entire galaxy is doomed.”

 

Finn swallowed audibly while Rose nodded curtly in acknowledgment. Seconds stretched into a long moment where the three friends looked at each other and knew the moment to part had arrived. Rose was the first to pull Rey into a warm embrace, before they briefly held hands and Rey veered toward Finn, who grabbed her so tightly he was menacing to break her ribcage. They held each other and rocked together for a few moments, where he patted her back encouragingly. When they finally untangled from one another, Finn looked at her straight in the eye.

 

“Rey, you’re a Jedi. You can do this. The Force is with you.”

 

Rey couldn’t string two words together. Instead, she gulped and nodded briefly to him.  Before she gave into to her nearing tears, she climbed into the escape pod where she’d gone back to Kylo, some many months ago. She laid down and took a deep breath as the door closed over her.

 

Soon enough, she felt the expulsion of the pod and tried to calm down her racing heart. Her eyelids closed softly and she concentrated on the ebbs and flows of the Force. Her thought drew back to Leia, and to Master Luke, when suddenly, a voice echoed around her.

 

“Rey, don’t be afraid.”

 

She almost bumped her head out of surprise and shock. Was that …?

 

“Master Luke?”

 

“Yes, Rey, it’s me. I see your frightened heart, my young Jedi. But confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi. Your destiny.”

 

Rey’s eyes welled with tears. “But Master, how could I ever defeat him?”

 

“Search your feelings, Rey. The Holocron gave you the answers. We’ve passed on all we know. A thousand generations live in you know. But this is your fight.”

 

Swallowing hard, she rested her head on the cushion of the pod, taking in what he’d just told her. “I know Master. But I’m afraid of being seduced by the Dark Side. To be possessed like Ben was.”

 

“You have too much Light for him to possess you. Don’t forget where your heart truly lies, not your blood.”

 

_Where my heart lies…_

 

Her thoughts immediately traveled back to Ben, before Luke's voice resonated again through the channels of the Force.

 

“Your feelings will save you, Rey. Don’t forget who you are, who you chose to be. Your true family.”

 

“Yes, Master,” she whispered, clinging to that warm thought. It was like a caress, like the rays of the sun in the morning. Her real family was here, in her heart. All her friends. Leia. Luke. And Ben. She had chosen them, and now she knew of her true origins, she had to face it and break herself free of the heavy chains of the past.

 

Breathing evenly, she closed her eyes and focused on Ben’s Force Signature, light years away from her.

 

There was a strong, weighted determination perceptible within him.

 

And she knew he had reached his destination.

 

_Ben…_

 

She reached out through the galaxy, hoping that he would listen to her callout.

 

_Rey -_

 

His deep bass echoed within her mind almost immediately, but as she was about to answer him, the pod landed on a hard surface, startling her and breaking their connection. Without delay, Rey pressed the button to open the coffin, and vapor surrounded the pod while the door slid to the side.

 

…

 

…

 

Kylo cursed under his breath. What had just happened on Rey’s side? Where was she? She’d suddenly broke off their connection. As he made his way to land on Ahch-to, he briefly focused on her Force signature.

 

There was a mixture of emotions oozing from her, but she was alive, and unharmed. It’s all that mattered, for the present moment.

 

Time was not on Kylo's side. His search for the Dark figure that had appeared on Batuu met with no trail or hints of where he could be hiding. He, therefore, had set his course to Ahch-to. Knowing what laid ahead, he focused on the commands of the TIE fighter and hovered for a brief moment on the island where the first Jedi Temple had been built, ages ago.

 

So this is where Luke hid for so many years, he told himself, before maneuvering the ship downward into a swift landing.

 

He knew his Knights had come to destroy the Temple, as a symbolic ritual of the end of the Jedi. Indeed, Kylo was supposed to have killed the last remaining Jedi alive, thus ending their teachings forever. But instead, he had fallen in love and surrendered to the last Jedi.

Worse: he had cut a deal with the enemy. He knew he would pay with his life for this. But what Kylo didn’t know yet was if the news of his betrayal had already hit the First Order and its satellite branches. 

 

 _Keep both eyes open_ , he told himself as he exited the ship. Luckily for him, he had arrived on the island at night and maybe this would help him trick his Knights into believing he had accomplished the mission they had previously agreed on. 

 

However, sensing deep darkness in the surroundings, he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, mentally preparing himself to face one of the most dangerous fights of his life.

 

It was time to end the Knight of Ren.  

 

He took a deep breath.

 

It was also time to end _Kylo Ren._

 

…

 

…

 

Rey was rooted on the spot next to the escape pod, gaping at the gloomy and desolated landscape surrounding her.

 

The only adjective to describe this place was death. Goosebumps broke all over Rey's arms. The dry soil was cracked, as if it hadn't rained in ages despite the massive sea spread before her. There were no trees, no plants. And possibly worse, the thick mass of clouds prevented the sun to shine; it was as if it were night, only, it wasn't. The little light of the planet passed through the clouds, casting a bluish-black light. It was also as if the planet had been under a permanent fire of lightning, as if the Force materialized itself in all its anger. Lightning incessantly broke all around, causing white light to flash in different directions and thunder to resonate.

 

If there was something close to hell in this galaxy, like she read in the Jedi books, Exogul matched the definition of it. The place would have made fearless warriors shiver.

 

But the desolation of the planet was little in comparison with the presence of the Dark Side coming from a gigantic building nearby. She had indeed programmed the pod to reach life presences.

 

Instinctively, Rey knew the Emperor was there.

 

With a resigned but resolute pace, she walked toward it, and when she got to the entrance, she cautiously drew her lightsaber out.

 

Rey peered around, and sensing no presences guarding the entrance, she slid the entrance doors open, before she crawled inside like a feline, before the door shut behind her in a slamming sound.

 

However, the fright of the sound was a small shock in comparison with what was awaiting her. Her hand flew to her chest and she gasped.

 

This place.

 

It was her _vision_. The vision of her Dark opposite, cloaked from head to toe in black, wielding a double red saber. 

 

Had that vision been the future?

 

The mere thought froze the blood in her veins, and her heart nearly stopped beating.

 

A whirlwind of questions assaulted her. Why would Luke have shown it to her? If she was bound to sink into darkness, why had he warned her she was made of Light just now? Had the vision been a way to warn her? Prepare her? Was this some kind of trial?

 

Slowly, she recovered her senses and focused on the door at the other end of the dark building. It was the same door she remembered herself crossing in the vision, following the dark figure.

 

This was it. This was the place where all the answers she sought were to be unveiled.

 

Heart thundering in her ears, he used the Force to push the massive wooden doors open, whose joints creaked under the weight of time.

 

“Come in, my child” echoed a hoarse, low voice from the other end of the massive room displayed before her, causing the hairs on her arms to stand. She pressed her lips together and forced herself to make her throat work.

 

An imposing stone Throne, adorned with a crown of spikes was settled on an altar at the end of the room; she already knew it, for she had seen it before. 

 

Before taking a step toward the Throne, she realized her jaw was shaking. Not because of the cold of the place, but because of a familiar feeling she knew all too well: _fear._ She briefly took air into her lungs and closed her eyelids, channeling the Force through her bloodstream as well as all the positive, warm feelings inside her, giving her strength.

 

_The Force is with me. And I am One with the Force._

 

Opening her eyelashes, she closed the fists in determination and walked slowly toward the black-cloaked figure sitting on the Throne.

 

Lightning erupted inside the room, which is when Rey noticed that the ceiling was made of a strange glass-like material, pouring midnight-blue light into the room.

 

Thanks to the light, she observed that the Emperor was seated on a strange machine, as if tightly trapped to it and Rey suddenly wondered if he could move at all because of it. A cloak dissimulated all his body, as well as his face. She could only see a whitish chin from beneath the hood, although she could feel his stare burning right into her.

 

“Welcome, my child,” resonated the hoarse voice and Rey stopped to observe the figure. “At last, you have come to me. You knew where to seek the truth.”

 

Despite her entire body quivering, Rey kept her defenses on the alert. “Luke showed me the vision.”

 

The Emperor laughed. A raspy, bone-freezing laugh that made her forehead and hands sweat. “The fool thought he was helping you face your destiny. But it is the future you witnessed.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened and her breath hitched.

 

_Impossible. That’s impossible._

 

Luke’s words came flashing back to her mind.

 

_Remember who you are._

 

She frowned, taking none of it. “You liar. You won’t trick me into believing that.”

 

Palpatine snickered beneath his hood. “Are you calling your _creator_ a liar? Tsk tsk, Rey, you still have so much to learn.”

 

With a flick of his ghost-like fingers, Rey was lifted into the air, as if gravity had stopped taking effect, causing her to float. But she wasn’t able to move freely; a sort of invisible force field was keeping her still in mid-air, although she was in no pain.

 

Suddenly, the doors opened again, and Rey yelped as a black-cloaked figure entered the room.

 

It was _herself._ Cast in a black, elegant dress billowing around her feet, a hood drawn upon her head, just like she'd seen in the vision. In her left hand, she carried the double-bladed lightsaber, crackling and crimson just like Ben's. 

 

“Come close, my child. Take your rightful place at my side.”

 

Utterly horrified, Rey watched herself walk toward the Throne, a haughty smirk on her pale face. The power emanating from her dark self’s signature was intimidating, almost frightening – how had she possibly grown so strong in the Dark Side?

 

_What is this? How can this be? How could there be two Reys? Is that really me?_

 

Slowly, Dark Rey reached the Throne and turned around to look straight at Rey who was still immobilized by the Emperor’s energy field. Rey’s entire body went rigid under that cold, lifeless stare.

 

“It is useless to resist, Rey. This is who you are. Who you truly are, deep inside. You know this to be true.”

 

Rey’s heartbeat picked up, her stunned eyes huge and fearful.

 

“No, no it’s not true!” She cried out in protest.

 

Soon, the Emperor's hoarse voice rose. "Do you think my creation could unveil her true power in the Light?" he chuckled lowly. "Your place is here, by my side. This is the future you are seeing. This is the future Kylo Ren saw for you too. It is useless to resist, my child."

 

Rey shook her head vehemently.

 

_No, it couldn’t be._

 

Her eyes squeezed shut in denial.

 

 _Ben, Ben!_ She called out inside her mind, before she realized she couldn’t feel his Force signature anymore. Her heart sank to her stomach.

 

_Don’t tell me he’s dead. Don’t tell me he’s dead, no, no!!_

 

…

…

 

Fortunately, the wounds scattered over his body and face were not substantial. His brutal, merciless training for years had probably saved his life. His face was bloodied and wet, a mixture of sweat, light drizzle and salty water as Kylo pushed the commands of his TIE fighter out of hyperspace and drifted quickly to Exogul.

 

He'd succeeded. Wiped out his Knights. Years of companionship and training together had ended in a bloodbath, bringing the mighty Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, to actual tears. In the depth of his heart, he knew he had no other option. It was his life or theirs, and his choice was already made. Casting a last look over the six corpses and wiping his face, he'd regained his TIE fighter, setting the route to Exogul.

 

In the middle of the journey through hyperspace, Rey’s Force signature had disappeared all of a sudden, plunging him into a frenzy. What was happening? Why had it vanished all of a sudden without pain? Was she still alive? Was Palpatine torturing her?

 

The question kept assaulting his mind like birds of prey until he reached the bluish-grey clouded planet and landed the _Whisper_ in the middle of a sea of lightning. A massive battle was on-going in the skies, but Kylo had no time to spare.

 

He had mind-forced one of his Knights for the Emperor's exact location: an ancient Sith temple located on the mainlands of the planet. Kylo followed the Dark presence of the Force and effortlessly located the building, immersed in the blueish mist.

 

Exiting his TIE, he immediately reached for his lightsaber and ignited it while marching toward the black, imposing building. The Dark Side’s presence was monstrous. There was no doubt the Emperor was the inhabitant of the gloomy place.

 

Creeping inside one of the entrances, Kylo was soon immersed into pitch-black darkness, only ripped apart by lighting, which was coming from small windows encased in the stone walls. As he walked into the creepy Sith Temple, massive Sith Lords' statues stared down at him.

 

Kylo had heard in old Sith legends that the unknown regions were the house of unsuspected Dark Side powers and lore. This temple seemed to confirm this, as well as the rumor that Palpatine had deployed a vast network of subalternates searching these regions. He believed the power, the source of the Dark Side itself was hidden here.

 

_Did this explain why he’d come back in the flesh? How he had cheated death?_

 

All of a sudden, a voice erupted inside Kylo’s mind, causing him to almost jump.

 

“At last,” said the deep, guttural voice. “My boy.”

 

His breath hitched and goosebumps broke over his body. _My boy? What -_

 

“I have been every voice,” echoed an unknown voice.

 

“You have ever heard,” resonated Snoke’s voice now, causing Kylo’s eyes to go round.

 

“Inside your head,” now finished his grandfather’s voice and Kylo nearly dropped his lightsaber, as all the voice vanished.

 

His jaw and breath were shaking as the terrible truth broke upon him.

 

It was _Palpatine._ It had been Palpatine all this time. Manipulating him, since he was a boy.

 

His fist balled up at his side, causing them to quiver. So his mother had been right. His uncle had told him the truth. Vader had perished coming back to the Light, in a selfless act of love. These had not been lies, as he had previously thought. Palpatine had turned his heart toward the dark side and twisted his mind, isolating him from everything and every one by manipulating his grandfather's voice as he contemplated the burnt mask; in the person of Snoke, who had most probably been a mere puppet.

 

His thoughts flew back to his mother falling before him, and his jaw tightened at the thought of her death, leaving him as the last Skywalker alive. He cursed loudly and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

_I will make it up to you, mother, I promise._

 

Reining himself in, he took a deep breath and exhaled, long and slow.

 

_Rey. I need to find Rey._

 

Focusing on his surroundings again, he continued to walk more cautiously than ever. He couldn't feel Rey anymore, but his sixth sense told him she was alive, somewhere, trapped into this fortress. Surely, the Emperor would use her as a bait to trap him most evilly, so he stayed on his guard.

 

Finally, he reached a small stone hut inside the Temple. There was a presence there – but it was not the Emperor. There were small yellow light ignited there, shining through triangular shaped windows. Small dark curtains subdued the light, making it difficult to know who was inside.

 

Crawling toward it, Kylo prepared himself to attack.

 

He launched forward, ripping the old wooden door opened – and aimed his lightsaber right at the slim figure standing before him.

 

He froze.

 

It was Rey.

 

Only, it wasn’t _his_ Rey.

 

It was the Dark version of Rey, with her red, cackling crimson double lightsaber, ready to pierce right through him.

 

…

 

…

 

 

Another flick of his ghostly fingers released Rey from the Force nets and she crashed to the ground on her knees and hands before the Emperor, who laughed, a laugh so cold, so hateful, it froze her bones to the core. The Dark version of herself had suddenly disappeared from the altar.

 

_Where was Ben? Had he been killed by his Knights? Had he abandoned her all over again?_

 

Thick tears welled at the corner of her eyes.

 

“It is futile to resist, my child. Now, you will take your rightful place at my side, where you have always belonged. And now that the last Skywalker is destroyed, we will rule the Galaxy as father and daughter.”

 

Upon hearing him, Rey’s eyes flashed open.

 

“What? What did you do to Ben?”

 

Palpatine’s creepy lips curved upward into a ghostly grin. He reached for his hood and pulled it upward, revealing yellow, snake-like hollow eyes and a disfigured face, as if it had melted.

 

Instinctively, Rey took a step back. His appearance was spine-chilling.

 

A low, sinister chuckle escaped his lips. “Me? It is you who killed him.”

 

Her fist balled up at her side and a deep line drew between her brow. "Me? Never! You're lying!" She cried out.

 

She reached for her lightsaber at her belt and ignited it, the halo cast a blue light on her desperate features. “What did you do to him? Answer me!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

The monster-like man stayed silent, causing Rey’s heart to sink to her stomach and shake her head in denial.

 

_Ben had been killed. That’s why his Force signature was gone._

 

“If you join me, I can see to his fate differently. There is still time, my child. Come to me,” he whispered, voice morphing into something soft and seductive, opening his hand toward her.

 

She considered his offer for a split second. Was there still time to save Ben? She clung to the idea, before remembering Ben’s last words.

 

_Don’t let him tempt you._

 

She took a step back. “No! Never! I will never join you!”

 

Unexpectedly, the entrance doors exploded with a loud, ripping sound, as if the Force itself had busted them opened and ripped them to ashes.

 

As the cloud of dust diminished, a familiar red crossguard lightsaber erupted from the remains of the door and Rey's heart thundered in her ears.

 

Slowly, the solid shape of Ben appeared, and his eyes flew to hers and then flickered to Palpatine’s throne. A menacing frown drew on his features.

 

“Let her go, you _monster_ ,” he spat.

 

Rey’s heart was about to burst open as the door previously had. “Ben!”

 

He’d kept his promise. He came back. For her. Another tear made its way down her cheek.

 

Some distant words came back echoing inside her head.

 

_The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead._

 

Maz had been right. How had she not seen this, when it was there, before her very nose? Ben was the one she’d been seeking all these years, only for her to realize this at the very end, when they were probably going to pay with their lives to take down the Emperor.

 

Ben’s heavy gait walked slowly inside the Throne room and he stopped in the middle, pointing his lightsaber toward Palpatine. “You think your dirty tricks would stop me, didn’t you? Your precious acolyte is dead, as well as your dark Rey!”

 

Rey was stunned silent. _What? What did he just say?_

 

Palpatine reclined in the strange apparatus he was strapped on and gazed strangely upon Ben. “So, you killed her then? Good, good,” he snickered.

 

Rey instinctively reached out for Ben through their connection, which had clicked back in as soon as Ben had destroyed the doors. 

 

What is he talking about?

 

Ben glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but then turned his attention back to the Emperor, before his voice erupted in her mind.

 

_He triggered a Force specter of you as the Dark vision I had, making me believe you had turned. I had to kill the specter to see that it was his acolyte, the very one I’d been looking for, that was hosting it. I didn’t believe you had turned. The acolyte would have killed me if I hadn’t killed him first._

 

Rey’s jaw dropped to the ground. Now she understood why he said _she_ was going to kill him!

 

His voice resonated again in her head. _Rey, we have to take him down, now._

 

A low, frightening laugh snapped her attention back to the Throne where Palpatine was sitting.

 

“Ben Solo. Do you think I don’t know what goes on in your head? I have been there your entire life.”

 

Rey saw all colors drain from Ben’s face, but she didn’t have time to ponder why. With a flick of Palpatine’s hand, both of them were trusted upon each other by an invisible force, as if a wire was maintaining them chained together.

 

With a chuckle, Palpatine unstrapped himself from the chair he was sitting on with extreme difficulty and rose to his feet, while Rey and Ben struggled to undo the Force chains.

 

“Young fools. Why do you think you are bound by the Force? Why do you think you share this Force connection? It was I who bound your destinies. And now, your coming together is your undoing.”

 

All of a sudden, the Emperor rose a hand to the skies, from where a ray of light crashed over Rey and Ben, trusting both of them to the ground, ripping both their minds and bodies in excruciating pain. Rey screamed out loud, shutting her eyes in agony. It was as if Palpatine had cracked her body open and liberated the energies inside her, all her Force powers. She squeezed an eye open and saw her blueish energy field as well as Ben’s reddish one being sucked out of them, joining together in the purple halo of light she’d seen during their physical bonding.

 

Suddenly, the truth broke upon her.

 

He was draining their _life force_. _Their essence._ And their combined essence combined was extremely powerful. Slowly, she saw that Palpatine's face was recovering from its terrible wounds. It was as if his face was going back into time, recovering his youth. He was using their combined energies to rejuvenate himself!  

 

“Rey, no,” croaked Ben as he struggled to breathe. “I-I can’t let him,” he broke off, his body twisted in pain and she heard him whisper through their connection. 

_I can’t let you die. Not you._

 

She couldn’t speak and felt that life itself was being drained out of her. Before she could answer him, she saw him closed his eyelids, and little by little and Rey felt a rush of pure Light coming from his Force signature. His entire features relaxed and he fell into a sort of deep meditation trance. The floor started moving under them as if he was tapping into the Force, causing the elements to shake intensely in the entire room.

 

Slowly, a golden halo emanated from his body, which twinkled and shone brighter and brighter, as if he’d been turned into a sun. After seconds, his blueish life force started to change color, turning more and more reddish.

 

“Ben Solo, what do you think you are doing?” snapped the Emperor.

 

Still shivering on the ground, Rey struggled and fought the life-draining pull, when Ben opened his eyes and she gasped.

 

There were not the dark, obsidian eyes she had always known. Something had changed behind his gaze, as if he’d suddenly been hit by the Light. There were brighter and softer, much more of a brownish color. He smiled in silence at her, and as if the invisible chains had broken around him, he got up to his feet, before he unclasped another lightsaber, which Rey had not seen when he’d entered the room, and ignited it.

 

It was a _blue_ lightsaber. The lightsaber he’d told Rey he had been looking for.

 

Palpatine’s voice erupted, but this time, it sounded younger and stronger. “It’s too late, Ben Solo. Now, you will _die_. And when you do, I will finally have gotten rid of the last _Skywalker_!” he hissed, before raising his hands and casting him Force lighting. However, and to Rey’s deepest astonishment, Ben absorbed the wicked rays of murderous light with the lightsaber and continued to advance on his opponent.

 

“And am. And you’re coming with me,” said Ben calmly, twilling his lightsaber in his hand.

 

Freed from the invisible chains now that the Emperor was focused on Ben, Rey got to her feet with difficulty and summoned her lightsaber which had fallen to the ground. But it was useless to try to fight. Most of her life Force had been drained out of her and she ignored how Ben had managed to keep the Emperor at bay; she felt so weak her knees barely managed to support her. Never taking her eyes away from Ben, she watched as he advanced on Palpatine, who was emiting lightning and tried to Force push him, all of which Ben seemed immune to.

 

“Old man, you don’t know the power behind the Force. It will be what finally ends you,” said Ben, struggling under the Force lighting but absorbing all of it and throwing it back at him effortlessly, while Palpatine dodged it. 

 

“Young fool! There is nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side!”

 

Suddenly, Rey understood what had occurred. Ben had listened to the Prime Jedi's message and reached out to the ultimate power behind the Force: pure, selfless love. When they had opened the Holocron, this secret had poured into their veins, but Ben had been scared, hiding himself behind excuses. The Light side was entire love, when the Dark Side was twisted love, making it selfish, egocentric and self-centered.

 

“And you forget I was trained into the Dark Side! By none other than _you!_ " snapped Ben, gritting his teeth as he stopped all the attacks with one of his hands now. "You _used_ me, toyed with me, because you needed that energy to come back.”

 

Palpatine spat with a low, deadly laugh. “Rey was created to bring you to _me_. Only the energy of a Skywalker could bring all my powers back. It was I who created your family. And it is I that must end it!” he barked, as Ben got dangerously close to him, countering all of his attacks as he knew, more than anybody, the ways of the Dark Side.

 

“You’re going to pay for what you did. To all my family. You end here today!” hissed Ben as he twirled his lightsaber over Palpatine, who was still casting the most powerful Force lighting over him, trying to break his defenses.

 

Suddenly, Ben swirled his lightsaber to pierce right through the Emperor, but he skillfully dodged the attack, twirling around with the dexterity of a feline.

 

"Indeed, I used Vader's energy to sustain myself when he threw me in down the power tower. Your grandfather was a traitor! He deserved to die."

 

Ben's fist tightened, and a vein appeared on his temple. His rage grew dangerously fast, made more intense by the minute.

 

An ugly, terrible snark drew on the Emperor's face, as if he had been waiting for this moment. Rey felt a tremor in the Force, so terrible and ominous, she screamed out loud. "Ben! Watch out!"

 

“What -?”

 

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence. His entire features morphed into deadly, murderous ones. His eyes darkened in mere seconds, with such an evil, sadistic look that Rey had to swallow.

 

Palpatine’s body stayed immobile and unexpectedly, Ben walked toward Rey, brandishing his lightsaber, but she couldn’t move, as if paralyzed by fear. Ben’s Force Signature was merged with the Emperor’s!

 

He was about to launch onto her, when he stopped and both his hands grabbed his head firmly, while the lightsaber dropped at his feet and he shook his head left and right vehemently.

 

Rey’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening. “Ben, he’s _possessing_ you!”

 

“Rey!” Ben called out in agony.

 

There was an invisible but nonetheless fierce battle raging right before her, while Ben struggled to resist the Emperor's possession intent and growled and grunted out loud. His face passed form contorted pain to an evil snarl in split seconds, making the spectacle almost impossible to watch.

 

“Rey, kill the Emperor now!” screamed Ben, before his voice morphed into a grave, raspy one. “I’m going to kill you, Rey!”

 

"Ben, resist him!!" she encouraged and looked over to Palpatine's body, who was frozen into a deadly stare. A shell without its inhabitant.

 

Quickly, she reached for her lightsaber and was about to jump onto him, when Ben emitted the most gut-wrenching sound and attacked her with his bare hands. He punched her in the ribs before he collapsed onto the ground, and Ben yelled and screamed, trying to win the battle inside his head.

 

“Kill him, Rey kill him! Now that I’ve got him!”

 

Nodding and twirling her lightsaber without a shred of doubt, she pierced right through the Emperor’s body and swirled her blade, cutting him into pieces, just as Ben had done with Snoke.

 

But it only seemed to double the Emperor’s reach on Ben’s mind and body. He suddenly screamed in rage and his eyes became _yellow_. A wicked, terrible grin drew on his lips.

 

“No, no, Ben, let the Light in, let it in! Remember your love! Remember your mother, Leia!”

 

Ben’s body froze upon hearing those words, his face came back to normal for a short moment, where his teeth bared and he shook his head again violently, as if trying to get rid of an invisible wild animal.

 

“Rey, kill me! Kill me now! It’s the only way!”

 

Rey’s mouth hung open and she frowned darkly. “NO! Ben! You can do this! Fight him back!”

 

“REY! DO IT!” Ben yelled at the top of his lungs, his face red with rage “NOW!”

 

Her breath hitched. She gripped her lightsaber firmly, but hesitated too long.

 

“KILL ME, NOW” he barked, falling to his knees before her, fists smashing the to ground, head dipping forward.

 

His face looked upward, and his beautiful, infinite eyes pierced right through her. There were tears at the corner of his eyes, ready to run down his cheeks. “PLEASE!” He grabbed his face again and bent all his body toward the ground, twisting in pain and agony.

 

Horrified, torn apart, heart racing at lightspeed, Rey grabbed her lightsaber firmly -

 

Before he looked at her again, and the yellow, sith-like eyes had come back. He looked like a murderous madman, face twisted by evil and the Dark Side.

 

“Are you going to kill the man you love?” whispered his transformed voice with a wicked grin. 

 

Rey’s entire body shook, unbidden, the blade quivering in her hands, her face transfixed on Ben’s horrible, distorted face.

 

She only had time to see him summon his lightsaber and ignite it, ready to take her down -

 

\- before she closed her eyes and _pierced_ Ben’s torso with a gut-wrenching scream.

 

There were a few seconds where she opened her eyelids, only to see the blue lightsaber impaled into Ben's chest - her eyes flickered to his. His face was back to normal, and he smiled at her, before she pulled the saber out and fell on her knees, just in time to receive his agonizing, heavy body in her arms.

 

“Ben! Ben! NO!”

 

His head rested in her embrace and he looked at her soundlessly. A tiny, small trickle of blood made its way down his lips and chin. His entire body shivered.

 

"Ben hand on!" she yelled, laying him down and applying all her remaining Force powers to heal the wound.

 

His breath was raspy, chest heaving slowly.

_Rey, you did it. You killed him._ Erupted the whisper of his voice in her mind.

 

“Don’t speak! Let me heal you!”

 

Ignoring him, and focusing all the Light inside her on his chest, golden filaments oozed from her fingers and slowly made their way to repairing the torn apart flesh, muscle, and skin. But his life force was ticking away and she felt it slowly pull out of him, just as she'd felt for Leia.

_Rey, look at me._

Never stopping to focus on his wound despite the tears welling, her gaze flickered towards his pale face. His face was oddly relaxed, contemplating her peacefully as if he had accepted his fate. His quivering hand rose to her face, which he brushed with his thumb.

 

“I-I love you, Rey," he croaked. "H-Here we are. At the end of all things.”

 

Thick tears made their way down her cheeks, before she broke into an uncontrolled sob and grabbed both his cheek with her fingers.

 

“Ben, Ben! No, no, no! Please stay with me!” she cried, pressing her lips to his as he closed his eyes. “Please, not you! don’t go! I love you!”

 

But when she gazed at the man who had made his way to his heart, she saw him exhale his last breath and his head fell backward.

 

Rey looked upon Ben’s body in horror and shock. Her head shook in denial, mouth hanging aghast, lips trembling.

 

_No, no, this can’t be happening...It can’t -_

"I love you, I love you!" A gut-wrenching cry of agony escaped her throat as she bent over his corpse, letting all the salty water in her body spill over his figure, wetting his tunic for minutes that stretched into a very long moment.

 

“Rey,” spoke a soft woman’s voice behind her and Rey jumped in surprise.

 

Between blurry eyes, she distinguished a bluish figure. She quickly wiped her tears.

 

_Leia._

 

Leia was standing before her, gazing over her son’s corpse.

 

“Leia!” she called out, getting to her feet.

 

Soon, another figure appeared. Luke Skywalker materialized as another Ghost and stood next to his sister.

 

“Luke!”

 

Unexpectedly, another, very tall, ashen and mid-long-haired man with Jedi robes crystallized from the Force. Rey's hand flew to her chest and she took a step back.

 

Luke peered at the figure next to him. “Rey, I believe you do not know our father. This is Anakin Skywalker.”

 

Dumbfounded, Rey stared at the tall man. “Anakin…”

 

“We came to witness the miracle,” said the tall man, startling Rey.

 

_Miracle?_

 

A familiar voice erupted behind Rey, causing her heart to nearly stop. “Well, I didn’t expect a family committee.”

 

Rey twirled on her heels and almost _fainted_ in surprise.

 

Ben was standing before her.

 

However, he wasn’t a Force ghost. He had no aura surrounding him. No light emanated from his figure. And he wasn’t a _material_ body either. It was transparent but she could clearly distinguish it was him.

 

“Ben!” she gasped. “How? What-?” she raced to him but stopped before his strange appearance.

 

“You succeeded, Ben. You brought back the _Phantom_ ,” said Anakin, voice boasting with pride.

 

Ben peered at his grandfather and nodded. “This is the Phantom, Rey. It’s a physical body, but it’s not material. I didn’t think I could do it - but I did. At the very end, I understood I was the one who had to kill him, not you. He was my creator as well as yours.”

 

Rey blinked in shock. “This is...this is insane. I’ve never seen anything like it,” she said, running a hand to try to touch him, but her finger went right through him. “You tapped into the sources of the Force, into pure love…” she trailed off, analyzing his unusual body, trying to making sense of the phenomenon. Her gaze flashed up to his. “But will you ever come back?” she asked hopefully.

 

Ben smiled warmly. “For that, I need _you_.”

 

She tilted her head to the side. “What? How?”

 

“The prophecy spoke of one Force user. But we are the two sides of the Force. Together, we are One.”

 

Flabbergasted, she tried to speak but couldn’t make her vocal cords work. It made sense. When they united, their energies fused as One. Palpatine needed that specific combination of energy to come back, which was why he had trapped them together.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“I need your reconstruction powers, the powers I do not have,” he said, lifting his hand toward hers. “Your power to heal. Together, we can resurrect the Phantom.”

 

Blinking several times, he presented his fingertips to hers. “Like on Ahch-to. In the hut.”

 

Their gaze met in the middle as their fingers came together. Despite his body being immaterial, she felt a warmth under her fingertips. She focused all the love inside her chest, channeling the cosmic energies surrounding her, and soon, a glistening yellowish energy field appeared, giving life to Ben's flesh again. Wind slowly gushed from their contact, making Rey's hairs flow all around her.

 

He rose his other hand, and Rey gently touched them, repeating the same process. Slowly, Ben’s body was crystallizing and appearing again, as if all his cells were progressively reconstructing themselves under his balanced Force powers and Rey’s healing ones.

 

Together, they were in perfect harmony.

 

Two sides of the Force united in a cosmic balance.

 

Ben's face slowly materialized again. His skin, which had been previously bloodied and full of scars and blisters, was rebuilt anew. Once the entire reconstruction process was done, Rey took a deep breath, being exhausted by the amount of energy this required. Ben contemplated his hands, arms, and skin as if he had a hard time to believe what had happened to him.

 

Ben turned to his family.

 

Leia, Luke, and Anakin gazed back at the who of them with care on their features.

 

“I know you could do it, kid,” said Luke.

 

“It’s time for us to go, Ben,” said his mother.

 

Anakin gave Ben a curt nod and waved two fingers at him. He was the first to disappear.

 

“The Force will be with you,” said Luke.

 

“Always,” said Leia, smiling wildly at Ben before becoming one with the Force again.

 

Ben and Rey watched them disappear, but both knew it wasn’t the last time they would see them.

 

Ben turned toward her, and Rey sank her eyes into his new, reborn ones.

 

They gazed at each other in silence. All the lightning had vanished. Silence had come back to Exogul. The terrible battle in the sky had ceased. The Emperor was vanquished, once and for all, and thus, the Skywalker name rose to the glories of eternity.

 

The war was over.

 

Ben bent down to grab Rey's lips, where he pressed a soft, delicate kiss, before he took her small hand into his broad one. It felt warm and soft, like the skin of a newborn baby.

 

A smile curved his pouchy lips. His eyes shone with the promise of a future. A future, _together._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dears, this little fic has been a very intense journey for me, but I had a ball writing it. Thanks for reading until the end!!
> 
> WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?
> 
> I always thought that this trilogy was about resurrection and I sure hope TROS will give us that! And if it doesn't, well here it is! 
> 
> I will maybe post an epilogue, depending on how TROS comes out. 
> 
> ❤️ Your comments and kudos are always amazing, and my only reward.❤️
> 
> JOIN ME FOR THE FINAL SCREAMING AND HYSTERIA @Cosmogonika on Tumblr and Twitter.


End file.
